The Beginning of a Lifetime
by Alvin333
Summary: Alvin tells Simon that he loves him and after a little convincing Simon is in love with Alvin too. But will their relationship remain a secret? Will it be able to withstand an accident, a kidnapping, AND a suicide attempt? Or will their relationship simply fall apart? UPDATED 11/5/2018
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

 **This is my 1st story. It is based on the 80s/90s Chipmunks but it is set in present day. It was a year ago this week that I discovered FanFiction and I can't think of a better way to celebrate than to upload my 1st story! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning of a Lifetime**

 _The school bell rings signaling the end of the day and the start of Spring Break. Alvin has just finished practice and heads toward the school to get his things out of his locker. Simon is leaving chemistry and heading to his locker as well. Theodore is in the Home ec. room waiting to hear what his teacher has to say about his desert he made. Simon is cleaning out his locker when Alvin arrives to clean out his locker._

Simon: I was wondering where you were. I thought you would have already cleaned out your locker so you could get out of here.

Alvin: Coach made us run extra since we have the Track Meet next week.

Simon: Well you need all the help you can get with running you are pretty slow.

Alvin: HEY!

Simon: Just Kidding Alvin. You should know all about that you kid me all the time.

 _Alvin Similes and starts cleaning out his locker. Theodore then arrives at his locker._

Simon: Theodore you look upset what's wrong? It's the start of Spring Break.

Theodore: My teacher gave me a C on my dessert. She said it was not properly balanced. She said it was so sweet she couldn't taste the other elements.

Simon: Well you will do better next time but at least you passed.

Theodore: I am going to spend my Spring Break baking all sorts of different deserts. I'm going to go home and start right now!

 _Theodore starts to leave but trips and knocks Simon over onto Alvin. Theodore proceeds to help Simon up._

Theodore: Sorry!

Simon: It's ok Theodore.

 _Theodore heads home._

Alvin: Well I'm finished cleaning out my locker how about you?

Simon: Yes, let's go home.

 _Alvin and Simon leave the school heading home to start their Spring Break._

Alvin: Simon I was happy you fell on me earlier.

Simon: You are happy about that? You must have hit your head. _Simon says with a confused look on his face._

Alvin: No I didn't hit my head. But I have wanted to ask you something for a while but I have been looking for the right time and place to ask you.

Simon: What is it, Alvin?

Alvin: Do you like me?

Simon: Well, of course, Alvin we are brothers you may be annoying at times but yes I like you.

Alvin: Not that kind of like Simon.

Simon: What other kind of like is there Alvin?

Alvin: Nervously clearing his throat he says, Love.

Simon: Love!?

Alvin: Um Yes

 _Alvin was expecting this kind of response out of him._

Simon: You really must have hit your head earlier!

Alvin: No I have felt this way for a long time, Simon.

Simon: I don't know what to say, Alvin.

Alvin: You don't have to say anything now. You can let me know your answer tonight. See you at home! _Alvin says running down the street leaving Simon standing there in complete shock._

 _After a few minutes, Simon starts to head home again. He begins thinking about what Alvin said._

Simon: What is Alvin thinking!? Do I love him!? He is out of his mind!? I don't need to wait until tonight to tell him my answer. My answer is No. Guess I better get home and tell him now.

 _Alvin has just made it home._

Alvin: I'm Home!

Dave: I was wondering what was keeping you, Alvin.

Alvin: Had to clean out my locker after school.

Dave: Where is Simon? I thought you guys would walk home together.

Alvin: We were walking home but I decided to run home and get the most out of my vacation.

Dave: Ok but I don't think an extra few minutes is going to make that much difference Alvin. _He says chuckling._

 _Dave heads off to start Dinner. A few minutes later Simon comes home._

Alvin: Welcome home Simon! _He says excitedly._

Simon: Alvin we need to talk.

Alvin: I know what you want to talk about. But not till after dinner.

Simon: But Alvin…

Alvin: No but's Simon.

 _Alvin walks off leaving Simon standing there. Dave comes in._

Dave: Glad your home Simon. How was your day?

Simon: Oh it was fine Dave.

Dave: Are you alright Simon? You don't sound like yourself.

Simon: Yeah I am just a little tired.

Dave: Ok well you have a full week to rest up.

 _Simon starts upstairs to their bedroom. Simon enters the room and sees Alvin is on his bed with his phone._

Simon: Um Alvin he says nervously.

Alvin: Simon I know what your answer is but I think I can change your mind after Dinner. _He says with a smirk on his face._

Simon: Alvin there is nothing you can say to make me change my mind.

 _Alvin Gets off his bed and is heading out the door when he turns to Simon and says…_

Alvin: Who said I was going to change your mind by talking to you. _He says winking._

Alvin walks off leaving Simon more confused and shocked than ever before.

Simon: _What could Alvin mean by that? Wait could he possibly mean having sex!? No no there is no way he would be thinking that we are brothers after all. He says thinking to himself._

Dave: DINNER IS READY BOYS!

Simon: GULP!

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed the 1st Chapter! I have been working on this story since August. Please let me know what you think! :) I have been really nervous about publishing it.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Uncomfortable Dinner

**Chapter 2**

 **The Uncomfortable Dinner**

Simon: I'm not hungry Dave!

Dave: Simon are you all right!? I'm coming up!

Simon: No you don't need to Dave.

 _Dave enters the Chipmunks bedroom._

Dave: Simon you have been acting odd since you got home. I'm going to check and see if you have a fever.

Simon: Dave I'm fine really.

Dave: Then what's wrong Simon you never act like this?

Simon: If you don't mind Dave I would rather not talk about it.

Dave: Well if that's how you feel. If you need to talk you know you can always come to me.

Simon: Thanks, Dave.

Dave: Come on down to Dinner Simon.

Simon: Well…. Ok

 _Dave and Simon both head downstairs to the table for Dinner. Alvin and Theodore are already at the table._

Theodore: Can we eat now?

Dave: Yes, Theodore you can eat.

 _Simon sits down next to Alvin and Alvin smiles at him but this just makes Simon even more uncomfortable._

Simon: _What is going on in that head of his! He says thinking to himself._

Dave: So Theodore how was your day?

Theodore: Well I guess it was ok. My Home ec. teacher gave me a C on my dessert. She said it was not properly balanced. She said it was so sweet she could not even taste the other elements.

Dave: Well don't get discouraged Theodore I'm certain the next dish you make you will get an A+ on.

Theodore: Thanks, Dave!

Dave: How was your day Alvin?

Alvin: Well Dave I had a great day as always!

Dave: Well that's good Alvin and big plans for Spring Break?

Alvin: Just trying new and exciting things Dave.

 _Alvin Turns to Simon and winks._

 _Simon starts choking on his food._

Simon: Cough Cough Cough

Dave: Are you alright Simon!?

Simon: Yeah Dave just swallowed wrong.

 _Simon gets a drink and clears his throat._

Dave: So Simon how was your day?

Simon: Um… Interesting Dave.

Dave: Ok Simon. So do you have any plans for the week?

Simon: Research lots and lots of Research.

Dave: Not a very exciting way to spend your week off Simon. _Dave chuckles._ How are you going to spend your time off Theodore?

Theodore: I plan on making different kinds of deserts so that when we go back to school I can really impress my teacher. What about you Dave?

Dave: Well I still have to work but I will be out of town for a couple of Days. Theodore if you don't mind I would like you to make the meals while I am out of town. The menu is completely up to you!

Theodore: Sure Dave!

Alvin: Just make sure what you make us gives us plenty of energy.

 _Once again Alvin turns to Simon. This time Simon just shakes his head._

 _Before too long everyone has finished their dinner Theodore is downstairs planning the menu for the week and Dave is in the living room watching TV. Simon heads upstairs with Alvin following right behind him. Simon heads into the bedroom. Alvin walks in and shuts the door._

Simon: Alvin I don't feel comfortable being in here with you and the door being shut.

Alvin: You will be more uncomfortable if I left it open. _He says with a smirk on his face._

Simon: What do you mean by that!?

Alvin: Did I not tell you I had a way to make you change your mind? _He says with a big grin on his face._

Simon: Ok Alvin it's after dinner out with it! What are you going to do to make me change my mind!?

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! I finally get to take some time off from work next week so I will upload a few times next week! Please let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Act

**Authors Note: Well we finally get to the part you have been waiting for! I hope you like it!**

 **Authors Note Update 3/29/2018: So I received a guest review last night on this Chapter. The person writing the review asked if I had romanticized rape. My first thought was were would they get that idea. There is nothing like that in my story. Well this morning I re-read this Chapter with that in mind and I could not believe what I wrote. My jaw dropped. I immediately started rewriting this Chapter. I never intended to make it look like rape. Therefore I truly apologize for how this Chapter was written and I have changed 99% of the beginning of this Chapter. I would like to thank the guest who pointed out my mistake. Had you not reviewed this Chapter I would have probably never know. If anyone ever has any concerns about any of my story's please message me and let me know! :)**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Act**

 _Alvin grabs Simon's arm and pulls him over to his bed._

Alvin: Ok Simon get on my bed.

Simon: Alvin I think I know what you are wanting to do and I really don't want to be a part of it.

 _Alvin then lifts off his sweater to show Simon what he means._

Alvin: If this is what you were thinking you are correct! Come on Simon give it a shot! If you don't like it after doing it this one time I won't make you do it again.

Simon: Alvin do you know how wrong this is!? We are brothers after all! How long have you had these these feelings?

Alvin: I guess I should explain. I owe you that much at least. Yes, Simon, I do know how wrong this is. But no matter how hard I try to get rid of this feeling I just can't. It just won't leave me alone. I have felt this way for a couple of months now.

Simon: So what made you decide to finally act? Why today?

Alvin: Well you can thank Theodore for that. _He says chuckling._

Simon: Theodore? Wait please don't tell me you have been doing this with Theodore!

Alvin: Good Grief Simon get a hold of yourself! No I have not been doing it with Theodore. But today when Theodore tripped and knocked you onto me. Well…..

Simon: Well what?

Alvin: I could hardly contain my joy. It was then that I decided today was the day to tell you that I love you.

Simon: Ok now that makes sense. However, I still don't want to do it with you.

 _Alvin then gets on his knees and begins to beg._

Alvin: PLEASE SIMON! Do you know how hard it was for me to tell you this! I have kept this in for months and all I have wanted to do is have sex with you! Please just do it with me one time! If you don't like it we won't do it ever again!

Simon: Alvin I I don't know. I mean do you realize what you are asking me to do?

Alvin: Yes, I do. Do you really think I would ask if I didn't? Please, Simon! I beg you!

 _Simon sighs._

Simon: One time only right?

Alvin: If you don't like it I won't ever ask you to do it again! _He says with a smile on his face._

Simon: _I have never seen Alvin like this before. He is so passionate about have sex with me. Well If it is only one time I guess I can let him do this. He says thinking to himself._

Simon: Ok Alvin I have thought about it. I will let your first time be with me. But only this one time!

Alvin: THANK YOU SIMON!

 _Simon then gets up on Alvin's bed and starts to remove his clothes._

 _Alvin then gets something out from under his bed._

Simon: Alvin is that….

Alvin: Yes Simon it's lube. Don't want it to be too painful for you. _He says winking._

Simon: Alvin no more winking. It's making me not want to do this.

Alvin: Sorry Simon. I can see where that might make you uncomfortable.

Alvin: Now let the fun begin! _Alvin begins to lube up. He then begins to insert himself into Simon._

Simon: Wh What is this feeling that's coming over me!?

Alvin: See Simon I told you that you would like it. _He says smiling._ Now let's really get going!

Simon: This is still wrong but go ahead I won't resist.

Alvin: That's what I like to hear Simon!

 _Alvin is now Inserting and removing himself faster and faster._

Simon: Yes, Yes, Yes! Go Alvin Go!

Alvin: Glad you are beginning to enjoy yourself but the end is coming and coming fast! _Alvin says with a look of desperation on his face._

Simon: So um how are you going to finish?

Alvin: I will let you pick Simon but pick quickly.

Simon: Finish inside me, Alvin. It won't make as much of a mess.

Alvin: Ok here we go! _Alvin now finishes inside of Simon._

Simon: WOW that that was AMAZING Alvin!

Alvin: Well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. _Alvin says with a look of relief on his face._

Simon: Alvin we can never tell anyone what we just did.

Alvin: No Duh Simon what do you think I am going to do? Go brag to my friends that I just did my brother!

Simon: Good Point.

 _Alvin gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom._

Simon: Where are you going?

Alvin: I'm going to take a shower before bed. Care to join me? _He says with a smirk on his face._

Simon: No thanks Alvin I will use the other bathroom and shower as well.

 _Alvin shrugs his shoulders. Suit yourself._

 _Alvin goes and showers in the upstairs bathroom and Simon makes his way to the downstairs bathroom._

Theodore: Simon are you alright?

Simon: Of course Theodore. Why do you ask?

Theodore: I heard yelling and moaning noises coming from our bedroom.

Simon: Oh um ah Alvin and I were doing an um experiment!

Theodore: What kind of experiment? Can I see!?

Simon: NO! I mean you can't see it. It was a complete failure.

Theodore: What was the experiment about?

Simon: Um ah well. COMING ALVIN!

Simon: I have to go see what Alvin needs. _Simon starts to run upstairs._

Theodore: I didn't hear Alvin call!

Simon: Oh. Well, I had better just make sure.

 _Simon is back upstairs, walks into the bathroom, and shuts the door._

Alvin: Oh, changed your mind and decided to join me? _He says with a smile on his face._

Simon: NO!

Alvin: Then why are you in here? _He asks with a look of disappointment on his face._

Simon: Theodore he heard us!

Alvin: What did he hear?

Simon: He said he heard yelling and moaning noises coming from our bedroom!

 _Alvin's eyes get big._

Alvin: What did you tell him?

Simon: I told him we were doing an experiment.

 _Alvin starts laughing._

Simon: This is nothing to laugh at!

Alvin: Your right our love is nothing to laugh about.

Simon: ALVINNN!

Alvin: What!? I agreed with you!

Simon: Alvin you know what I mean!

 _Alvin turns off the water and dries off._

Alvin: I will fix this. Simon toss me my PJ's

Simon tosses Alvin's PJ's to him and Alvin gets dressed.

Alvin: Come with me Simon and let me do the talking.

Simon: But Alvin.

Alvin: Do you want me to clean this mess up or tell Theo the truth.

Simon: You're right. Let's go.

 _Alvin and Simon head downstairs._

 **Authors Note: Thank You to everyone reading this story! I still can't believe how many people are reading this story. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! As aways let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Excitement

**Chapter 4**

 **Excitement**

Alvin: Watcha Doin Theo?

Theodore: Just planning the menu for when Dave is out of Town. What did you need Simon for?

Alvin: What do you mean?

Theodore: I was talking to Simon about the experiment you guys were doing upstairs when he said he heard you call for him.

Alvin: Oh that! I just needed a towel I forgot to get one before getting in the shower.

Theodore: Oh ok.

Alvin: Ok Simon the bathroom is all yours now. I'm going to go watch TV. Wanna watch with me, Theo?

Theodore: Ok Sure.

Simon: I will join you when I get out of the shower.

Alvin: Ok see you soon. _Alvin winks at Simon._

 _Simon heads upstairs to shower. Simon begins talking to himself._

Simon: _I can't believe how fast Alvin was able to get Theodore's mind off of what went on in our bedroom. All I did was panic and make Theodore ask more questions. I'm Just glad Alvin was able to bail me out and Theodore is so innocent otherwise who knows what might have happened._

 _Simon gets out of the shower and dries off. He then puts on his PJ's and heads downstairs. Simon sees Alvin and Theodore laying on the floor with their feet in the air watching TV._

 _Simon decides to join his brothers on the floor._

Simon: Hey guys what are you watching?

Theodore: Cartoons.

Simon: Sounds like fun mind if I watch?

Theodore: Sure but I need to go shower then I am going to bed I am beat after this long day.

Alvin: Ok Theo Goodnight.

 _Theodore heads upstairs to shower. Once Simon hears the door shut he starts talking to Alvin._

Simon: Um Thanks for helping me out of that situation with Theodore.

Alvin: No problem. I'm always here for you Simon! _He says looking into his brother's eyes._

Simon: Thanks, Alvin. _He says with a big smile on his face._

Alvin: Cough. Thank You for earlier tonight, Simon. You have no idea how much I enjoyed that and how long I waited for that.

Simon: Well I am sorry for how I treated you. I had a wonderful time once it got underway.

Alvin: No need to apologize. I expected that to be your reaction. Had you reacted differently that's when I would have worried.

 _Alvin and Simon look at each other and laugh._

Simon: So this may come as a shock to you but is there any way we can keep this up? I am always so tense and stressed and this really lets me relax and put everything out of my mind.

Alvin: I'm glad you said that Simon. Of course, we can. I had a lot of fun too! _He says smiling and tilting his head._

Simon: Alvin are you watching TV?

Alvin: No. Why? Do you want to watch something?

Simon: No but I do want something.

Alvin: Oh what is that? _He says with a confused look on his face._

Simon: To fool around with you a little before bed. Dave is packing and Theodore is in the shower.

Alvin: You don't have to ask me twice!

 _Simon then begins to get frisky with Alvin._

 _Simon starts kissing Alvin and running his hands through Alvin's hair._

Alvin: You are very good at this Simon! _He says with his eyes shut and smiling and taking in everything._

Simon: Well I have read a book or 2 on this subject. I just never thought I would be doing this with my brother. _He chuckled as he said this._

Alvin: Well I'm glad you are doing it with me, Simon. _He says with a big smile on his face._

Simon: Well consider this payment for you helping me out of that situation earlier.

Alvin: No problem Simon. I will always be here to help you. _Alvin Winks._ I am actually surprised you are willing to do this out in the open. It adds so much more risk to us being caught.

Simon: Well it adds to the fun and excitement Alvin!

Alvin: You've got that right he says laughing.

 _While Alvin and Simon continue fooling around downstairs Theodore starts drying off from his shower. As he begins getting dressed for bed he begins thinking about earlier and how strange Simon was acting._

Theodore begins talking to himself: _Simon was sure acting odd earlier. I never heard Alvin call for him. And if he did why would Alvin need Simon to get him a towel? Why could he not get it himself or call me or Dave? Oh well, I am probably just overthinking it._

 _Theodore gets dressed and begins to head downstairs. Theodore hears Alvin and Simon talking but they sound different. As he comes down the stairs he sees what Alvin and Simon are doing._

Theodore: What are you guys doing!?

 **Authors** **Note: Thank's again to everyone reading this story! It means a lot to me! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Caught

**Author's Note: Well this is the final update of the week. I have to go back to work next week so I will probably only upload 1 Chapter each week till I get to take some more time off of work. Thanks again to everyone who is reading this story!**

 **C** **hapter 5**

 **Caught**

 _Alvin and Simon immediately stop fooling around and look up to see Theodore standing at the bottom of the stairs. Theodore has a look of shock on his face._

Alvin: Just let me handle this. _He whispers out the side of his mouth to Simon._

Alvin: What have you never seen Simon and me fight before? _He says with a chuckle._

Theodore: Wait that was fighting? It sure didn't look like it to me!

Simon: Well what do you think we were doing Theodore? Alvin and I fight all the time you know that. _Simon thinks to himself. I hope he's buying this!_

Theodore: Well I don't know it just looked different from the way you guys normally fight.

Alvin: Well Theodore there is more than one way to fight you know. Come over here and I will give you a demonstration.

Theodore: No thanks Alvin I believe you. I'm going to fix myself a snack then go to bed. You guys want anything?

Alvin and Simon: No we are fine.

Theodore: Ok your loss. _He says with a chuckle._

 _Theodore goes to make himself a snack._

Simon: Oh that was way to close!

Alvin: Tell me about it my heart is still racing!

Simon: Good job on saying we were fighting.

Alvin: Good Job yourself Simon you helped convince him.

 _Theodore comes back from making his snack._

Theodore: I'm off to bed guys Goodnight.

Alvin: Goodnight Theodore!

Simon: Goodnight Theodore we will be up soon see you in the morning.

 _Theodore heads upstairs. Just as he is about to enter his bedroom Dave comes out of his._

Dave: Theodore could I see you for a minute.

Theodore: Sure Dave

Dave: Theodore have you noticed how Alvin and Simon have been acting today?

Theodore: Well sort of.

Dave: What do you mean sort of?

Theodore: Well they were fine all day at school. But when they got home something seemed different but I wasn't sure what.

Dave: Yeah I got that vibe too. Go on.

Theodore: At dinner though Simon seemed distracted like he had something on his mind but he wouldn't make eye contact with Alvin much even though Alvin kept staring at him.

Dave: So I'm not crazy. I noticed that too.

Theodore: But then after dinner, they seemed different again.

Dave: Different? Different how?

Theodore: Well they seemed happy again. Simon came downstairs and I asked him if he was alright and he said yes. Then he asked me why and I told him I heard him and Alvin yelling and moaning upstairs in our bedroom. Then he got scared.

Dave: Scared? That doesn't sound like Simon.

Theodore: I know that's what I thought. But then he said he heard Alvin call him. Then he went upstairs to the bathroom where Alvin was taking a shower. Then in a little bit, they both came down and Alvin said he forgot his towel and needed Simon to get it for him. But Dave I never heard Alvin call for Simon.

Dave: Well I was up here and I never heard him call either but that doesn't mean he didn't call for Simon.

Theodore: But why Simon? Why not me or you?

Dave: Well I was busy and you were planning the menu for when I am out of town. Perhaps Alvin asked for Simon since we were both busy.

Theodore: I never thought of that. There is one more thing. When I got out of the shower I heard some strange noises and when I got downstairs to see what was going on I saw Alvin and Simon um fighting I guess.

 _Dave raises an eyebrow._

Dave: You don't seem too sure about that.

Theodore: They said they were fighting but it looked different.

Dave: Different how?

Theodore: Well it was slower and not as violent. They were kinda rolling around on top of each other. When I think fighting I think of it as fast paced with punches being thrown.

Dave: That is a strange way to fight but it is late perhaps they were tired.

Theodore: Yeah your right Dave. I never thought of that. And come to think of it when I got done making my snack they seemed like there old self's again.

Dave: Well they probably got whatever they needed to out of there system.

Theodore: Well I am pretty tired Dave can I go to bed now?

Dave: Yes, sorry for keeping you, Theodore. I will see you in the morning.

Theodore: See you in the morning!


	6. Chapter 6 Taking Charge

**Author's Note: This is a short Chapter. I had thought about combining Chapter 6 and 7 into one since they are both short Chapters. But I decided that I would just go ahead and post this Chapter and work on making Chapter 7 longer and I will post it sooner. Also I rewrote the beginning of Chapter 3 so if you would like to go back and read the updated version you can but if you don't want to you don't have to. You won't get lost down line if you don't read it.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Taking Charge**

 _Dave begins thinking to himself: Theodore is right that is a strange way of fighting but what else could the boys be doing? And that yelling and moaning I heard it to but I just suspected they were fighting as always. I will ask Theodore to keep an eye on them for the next couple of days since I will be out of town. Dave heads towards the Chipmunks bedroom to talk to Theodore._

Dave: Theodore I wanted to ask you a favor. _As Dave opens the bedroom door he sees Theodore fast asleep. Dave chuckles._ He couldn't even finish his snack. _Dave goes and cleans up his snack and kiss Theodore on the forehead._

 _Dave heads downstairs and finds Alvin and Simon watching TV he then makes his way to the kitchen to throw away Theodore's half-eaten snack. As he comes back from the kitchen he goes and sits down with the boys._

Alvin and Simon: Hey Dave.

Dave: Hey Fellas. You guys were acting strange this evening. I just wanted to make sure you guys are alright.

Simon: We are fine Dave. We had a little disagreement earlier but we have it all worked out now.

Dave: So I heard.

 _Alvin and Simon look at each other then turned to Dave with a puzzled look on their faces._

Dave: I was talking to Theodore earlier and he told me you guys were down here fighting just a little bit ago.

Alvin: Oh that! Yeah, we couldn't come to an um um.

Simon: I believe the term Alvin is looking for is a Mutual Agreement.

Alvin: Yeah that!

Dave So who won?

Alvin and Simon: It was a tie.

Dave: Ok well I didn't come down here to talk about your fighting boys.

Alvin: Then why are you down here?

Dave: I am getting to that Alvin. Since I am going to be out of town for a couple of days I need to put one of you in charge.

 _Alvin's eyes twinkled with the prospect of him being in charge._

Dave: I think Simon should be the one in charge.

 _Alvin's face was distraught. He could not believe that Dave picked his younger brother._

Dave: I'm sorry Alvin. You are older but Simon is more mature. I can't be off worrying about you guys.

Alvin: Ok Dave I understand. He says with a look of disappointment on his face.

Simon: Dave

Dave: Yes, Simon

Simon: I think you are wrong about Alvin not being mature enough to be in charge.

 _Alvin and Dave both have a look of shock on their faces._

Dave: Simon are you saying what I think you're saying?

Simon: If you think that I want to give up my right to be in charge and give it to Alvin then you are correct.

Dave: Wow ok then. Alvin, you will be in charge while I am out of town.

Alvin: Thank You, Dave! Thank You, Simon! _He gives each of them a big hug._

Dave: Well I need to get to bed I have an early day tomorrow.

Alvin and Simon: Goodnight Dave!

Alvin: Simon you gave up being in charge for me. Why?

Simon: Well you came up with that fighting story within seconds. You saved me again. So I thought this was the perfect way to pay you back. _He says smiling._

Alvin: Thanks, Simon! I will make sure I pay you back! _He says winking._

 _Alvin and Simon head to their bedroom to go to bed. As they are making their way upstairs Simon has a question._

Simon: Hey Alvin.

Alvin: What?

Simon: You said you would pay me back. Can I let that collect some interest? _He says winking at his brother._

Alvin: You bet Simon! _He says Laughing._

 **Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this Chapter. It is short but it is setting up for the disaster. As aways let me know what you think! :) Have a Happy Easter Everyone! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Let the fun Begin

**Author's Note: Happy Easter Everyone! I combined Chapter 7 and 8 together since Chapter 7 was so short. On a side note today was the day I was going to publish a new story but I have been having some trouble writing it. I may publish it later this month but if I don't it will be several months to a year before I publish it.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Let the Fun Begin!**

 _The next day._

Dave: Fellas! Breakfast is ready!

 _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are awakened by Dave's voice._

Alvin: What time is it!?

Simon: Let me put on my glasses.

Theodore: I thought I was going to make breakfast.

Simon: Don't worry Theodore there will be plenty of cooking for you to do. Wow, it's 7 in the morning.

Alvin: 7! Why is he getting us up so early!?

Simon: He has to leave soon so he most likely wants to see us before he goes.

Alvin: Oh alright.

 _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore head downstairs to Breakfast._

Dave: Morning Boys!

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore: Morning Dave!

 _Dave begins serving breakfast._

Dave: So Alvin are you ready to be in charge for the next couple of days?

Alvin: You bet Dave! I'm not going to let you down!

Dave: Glad to hear it, Alvin!

Theodore: You picked Alvin to be in charge Dave?

Dave: Well I originally pick Simon but he felt Alvin was a better pick. Do you have any concerns with Alvin being left in charge?

Theodore: No I have no problems with Alvin being in charge.

Dave: Excellent.

 _Dave begins eating his breakfast along with the boys._

Alvin: Hey Dave why are you going out of town? You never told us why other than work.

Dave: It's for our new album. I need to finalize a few things before it can be published.

Alvin: What do you have to do to it? We sang the songs and it was recorded what else is there?

Dave: Copyright, Pricing, Royalties just some red tape mostly. Or as you would call it Alvin. "Dull boring adult stuff."

 _Everyone has a good laugh._

 _Breakfast is now nearly over._

 _Dave looks at his watch._

Dave: Well boys it's just about time for me to leave. We better clear the table then we can say our goodbyes.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore: Ok Dave!

 _Everyone begins cleaning up and before too long it's time for Dave to leave._

Dave: Well boys it's time for me to leave I need to get on the road I would like to get to North Brook for lunch that way I will be halfway to Oakton that's where I will be for the next few days.

Theodore: Be careful Dave! We will miss you! He says giving Dave a big hug.

Simon: Take your time Dave. Call us at lunch would you?

Dave: Sure I had already planned to check in with you guys to make sure Alvin hasn't destroyed the house. _He says with a chuckle._

Alvin: Hey!

Dave: Just kidding Alvin. I know you will take good care of your brothers and the house.

Alvin: Thanks, Dave that means a lot to me! Call us tonight when you get checked into your hotel and be safe! _He says while hugging him._

Dave: Don't worry I will call you guys tonight and every night I will also call around lunch every day.

 _Everyone then heads out to the car. Dave puts his bags in the trunk then gives the boys one last hug before getting in the car._

Dave: Well I'm off boys! _He says as he begins backing the car out of the driveway._

Alvin. Simon, and Theodore: BYE DAVE! _They say while waving goodbye._

 _Dave is now down the street and out of sight._

 _The Chipmunks are heading into the house with Theodore slightly ahead of Alvin and Simon._

Alvin: Thanks again for letting me be in charge. It really means a lot to me and I won't let you down. _He says with a smile on his face._

Simon: I know you won't let us down, Alvin. _He says while putting his hand on his brother's shoulder and smiling._

 _All 3 Chipmunks are now in the house._

Theodore: What do you guys want for lunch?

Simon: Well we had a big breakfast so we don't really need anything too big.

Theodore: Good point Simon. I also don't want to spoil your appetite for the Dinner I am planning.

Alvin: Oh what's for Dinner?

Theodore: That's a surprise so you will just have to wait and see!

Alvin: Ok well how about sandwiches then.

Simon: I'm good with just having sandwiches.

Theodore: That works for me. This way I only have to cook one big meal today.

Alvin: Ok well if everyone is happy then just call us when you are ready for lunch Theo.

Theodore: Ok Alvin.

 _Theodore heads for the kitchen to start working on the big dinner while Alvin and Simon head upstarts to their bedroom._

Alvin: Well we have a little bit before Theo is ready with lunch care to have a little fun!? _He says while raising his eyebrows up and down._

Simon: Aren't you worried Theodore might walk in on us?

Alvin: He is busy with Dinner and if I know Theodore he won't leave the kitchen. _He chuckles._

Simon: I guess you're right.

Alvin: Here let's hook my phone up to the speakers to play music so Theodore won't hear us again.

Simon: Hey that's a great idea!

Alvin: And that is why I am in charge because of my great ideas! He says while hooking his phone into the speakers.

Simon: As if! The only reason is because I told Dave to let you take charge. And now it's time to pay up!

 _Simon then shoves Alvin onto his bed and begins to remove Alvin's clothes off of him._

Alvin: Oh I think I'm going to like this! Last time I had to beg you to even consider doing this with me! _They both get a good laugh out of Alvin's comment._

Simon: Well I am more comfortable with doing this now.

Alvin: Well I am glad you feel better about this. It means a lot to me that you are willing to do this with me.

Alvin: Here you need to use this or this is going to be very painful. Alvin hands Simon a can of lube.

Simon: Ok.

 _Simon is now on top of Alvin moving himself in and out of Alvin._

Alvin: YES YES YES! Right there, Simon! That's it keep it up! Faster Faster! _He says with a look of pure enjoyment on his face._

Simon: Alvin if I go much faster I'm going to lose it.

Alvin: I don't care this is amazing! Are you sure this is your first time doing this? _He says chuckling._

Simon: No Alvin I do this all the time. He says sarcastically. Alvin, you know very well I was against this yesterday.

Alvin: Ah ok so it's just beginners luck. _He says laughing._

Simon: Yes, and no Alvin. I have read books on this sort of thing. I just never thought I would be doing this with my brother.

Alvin: Well I am glad you are doing it with me, Simon.

Simon: Me too Alvin. Ok, here we go!

Alvin: OH YES!

Simon: Oh that felt good. _He says breathing heavily._

Alvin: Ok you want me to do you now?

Simon: Later Alvin that took more out of me than I thought. Besides the longer the wait the more enjoyment we both get out of it.

Alvin: Very true. We better go make an appearance in front of Theodore.

Simon: Why is that?

Alvin: I don't want to take any chances with him finding out what we are doing. So if we keep checking in maybe that will keep him from getting curious about what you and I are up to.

Simon: Good point Alvin.

 _Alvin and Simon make their way downstairs._

Alvin: Simon follow my lead.

Simon: Oook. He says with a confused look on his face.

 _Alvin begins seeking around to the kitchen with Simon following behind._

Simon: Alvin what are we doing? _He says in a whisper._

Alvin: I will explain soon enough. _He says in a whisper._

Theodore: Is someone there?

 _Alvin turns to Simon and puts his finger over Simon's mouth and goes shhh Theodore goes back to cooking while Alvin and Simon go and hide in a different part of the kitchen. However, Theodore sees them and yells._

Theodore: ALVIN!

Alvin: Oh darn you found us. _He says snapping his fingers_

Theodore: What were you guys up to? He says raising an eyebrow.

Alvin: Well you really had us curious about what you were making for dinner so we thought if we waited a bit and played loud music upstairs we could sneak down here and see what you were making but I guess it didn't work. _He says chuckling putting his hand behind his head and scratching the back of his head._

Theodore: If you want to know that bad I will tell you. We are having. _But before he could finish Simon cut him off._

Simon: No Theodore that takes the fun out of it.

Theodore: So this is like a game?

Alvin: Exactly!

Theodore: Ok then I will just keep my guard up. _He says laughing._

Simon: Well I need to go to the library. Want to come, Alvin?

Alvin: No I need to stay here and keep an eye on Theodore.

Theodore: You can go if you want Alvin I will be fine.

Alvin: No Theodore Dave left me in charge and I could never forgive myself if I let something happen to my little brother he says hugging him with one arm.

Theodore: Wow that's really mature of you Alvin. I guess Dave was right in leaving you in charge.

Alvin: Thanks, Theo. _He says with a smile on his face._

Simon: Ok I will be back in a bit I just need to return some books. Do you guys need anything while I am out?

Alvin and Theodore: No we are good.

Simon: Ok then I will be back soon.

 _Simon goes off to the library and Alvin goes into the living room to watch TV and play on his phone. And of course, Theodore is in the kitchen making dinner._

 _A short while later Simon comes home._

Theodore: Perfect timing Simon!

Simon: Oh why is that.

 _Alvin gets up off the couch and walks toward Simon._

Alvin: Because lunch is ready.

Simon: Ok then let's eat.

 **Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this Chapter! Chapter 9 will be a short Chapter but it is the last Chapter before tragedy strikes! Anyone care to guess what's going to happen in Chapter 10? As aways let me know what you think! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Lunch

**Author's Note: I was going to upload this Chapter last week but things were so crazy at work that working on extending this Chapter was the farthest thing from my mind. Sorry it's so short. The next Chapter will be longer.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Lunch**

 _The 3 Chipmunks begin having lunch when the phone rings._

Alvin: I will get it. You two keep eating.

Alvin gets the phone. _(It's still a landline.)_

Alvin: Hello. Hey, Dave did you get to North Brook?

Dave: Yes, I did Alvin. I just sat down to lunch.

Alvin: That's funny so did we.

Dave: Oh what did Theodore make for you guys?

Alvin: We decided on sandwiches since we had a big breakfast and Theodore is making a big dinner.

Dave: I am having a sandwich as well.

Alvin: Small word. He says laughing.

Dave: How is everything, Alvin?

Alvin: How about I let Simon and Theodore tell you.

Dave: Ok Alvin.

 _Alvin hands Simon the phone._

Simon: Hey Dave!

Dave: Hey Simon! How's it going with Alvin in charge?

Simon: I still feel like I made the correct choice Dave.

Dave: Glad to hear it. I will be honest I was worried all the way up here.

 _Alvin overheard what Dave said._

Alvin: HEY!

Simon: Dave I told you we would be fine.

Dave: I guess you were right Simon. ALVIN I'M SORRY. _He says it loud to be sure Alvin heard him._

Simon: Here is Theodore.

Theodore: Hey Dave!

Dave: Theodore is it going as well as Alvin and Simon say?

Theodore: Yeah I agree with Simon. Alvin is the right person to have in charge.

 _Dave has a stunned look on his face._

Dave: Ok I am glad to hear it. How have you been?

Theodore: Great I have spent the day doing what I love cooking!

Dave: Just got my lunch so I have to go talk to you boys later tonight. Love you guys!

Theodore: Ok bye Dave! We love you too!

 _Theodore hangs up the phone._

Theodore: Dave just got his lunch so he had to hang up he said he will call us tonight and that he loves us. I wonder what he is having for lunch?

Alvin: Same as us Sandwiches. Well, not exactly the same.

 _Simon and Theodore both looked puzzled. Alvin offers an explanation._

Alvin: The sandwich Dave is having can't be anywhere near as good as the ones you made us Theodore. _He says taking a bit out of his sandwich._

Theodore: Thanks, Alvin! _He says as he jumps up and gives Alvin a big hug._

 _Alvin, Simon and, Theodore finish up their lunch._

Alvin: You did a great job with lunch Theodore I can't wait to see what you are making for Dinner.

Theodore: If you thought lunch was great just wait until dinner!

 _Alvin and Simon head back upstairs while Theodore stays in the kitchen._

Alvin: Well what are we going to do till Dinner?

Simon: How about we burn off some calories? _He says with a smirk on his face._

Alvin: Sounds good let me just put on some "workout music" _He says laughing._

 _Simon is now on top of Alvin's bed._

Alvin: You going to take your clothes off?

Simon: Nope I think you should try to take them off. _He says with a smirk on his face._

Alvin: Ok Simon hope you're ready for this!

 _Alvin pounces on Simon and begins fighting him to get his clothes off. Meanwhile, Theodore hears the music again and begins talking to himself._ "I know what they are up to upstairs. How dumb do they think I am?"

 **Author's Note: As aways let me know what you think! Thanks again to everyone reading this story! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 The Accident

**Author's Note: I am sorry for making everyone wait so long for this Chapter! Work has been absolutely crazy! Well this is finally the big Chapter! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Accident**

Theodore: I'm going to go up and surprise them! They think they can use that same trick to sneak down here again but it won't work! _He says talking to himself._

 _Theodore makes his way upstairs._

Alvin: Simon I have a feeling something is wrong.

Simon: What do you mean Alvin?

Alvin: We are going to have to finish this later. Something doesn't feel right.

Simon: Ok Alvin whatever you want.

Just then Theodore throws open the door and yells gotya!

Alvin: Theodore are you trying to give me a heart attack!

Simon: Yeah Theodore what has gotten into you!?

Theodore: Oh sorry I thought you were going to try and seek downstairs again and try to see what I was making for dinner.

Alvin: Ok Theodore we understand. Just don't ever do that again!

Theodore: Ok sorry Alvin. Sorry Simon

Simon: It's ok Theodore but just like Alvin said don't do that again.

Theodore: I won't well I better go check on dinner.

 _Theodore heads downstairs._

Simon: Man that was close. I'm glad we stopped.

Alvin: Yeah me too. Do you want to try again?

Simon: Not right now Theodore scaring us got me out of the mood.

Alvin: Same here. Wanna just take a nap with me?

Simon: Sounds good to me.

 _Alvin and Simon both go to sleep for a bit._

Theodore: Alvin! Simon! _Theodore did not receive a response so he heads upstairs. He knocks on the bedroom door._

Theodore: Alvin. Simon. _Theodore then opens the door to see Alvin and Simon sleeping together with Alvin's arm around Simon and Simon's head on Alvin's chest._

Theodore: Aww I need to get a picture before I wake them up. _Theodore runs and gets the camera and quickly comes back and takes the photo. He then puts the camera up and goes back to wake them up._

 _Theodore hops up on the bed and taps on Alvin then Simon._

Theodore: Guys it's almost time for dinner.

Alvin: Oh ok Theodore. _He says stretching._

Simon: Be right down Theodore. _He says yawning._

Theodore: Once you guys set the table we will eat. _He says as he heads out the door._

Alvin: Well we better get down there.

Simon: Yep.

 _Alvin and Simon head downstairs to set the table._

Simon: The table is all set, Theodore.

Theodore: Ok here comes dinner!

 _Theodore then brings out Fried Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, Corn on the Cob, and Apple Pie._

Alvin: Hey this is one of my favorite meals Theodore!

Theodore: I know. Since you are in charge I thought the first dinner should be in your honor.

 _Alvin gets out of his chair and gives Theodore a big hug._

Alvin: Thanks, Theodore! You are the best little bro anyone could ever ask for!

Theodore: WOW really Alvin!?

Alvin: Yep!

Simon: I would have to agree with that as well Theodore.

Theodore: Thanks, guys! You are the best big brothers a little brother could ask for!

 _Simon gets out of his chair and begins hugging Theodore along with Alvin._

Theodore: Ok guys you are squishing me! _He says laughing._ Let's eat before it gets cold.

 _Alvin and Simon both laugh._

Alvin: Yes, your right Theodore.

 _They begin having dinner and before too long every last bit of food is gone._

Alvin: I AM STUFFED!

Simon: Yeah same here.

Theodore: I don't think I will ever eat again.

 _Alvin and Simon both look at Theodore. After a couple of second's, they all let out a big laugh._

Alvin: Ok guys let's clean up everything. Dave should be calling soon.

Dave: I'm making even better time than I expected. I should be at the hotel in about 30 minutes. I hope the boys are doing alright. With Alvin being in charge there is no telling what will happen. But Simon and Theodore seemed to be happy when I talked to them at lunch. Maybe Simon was right and Alvin has matured.

 _As Dave turns a blind corner Honk Honk Honk and Simi Truck slams into his car head on! BAM!_

 _Both the Driver of the Simi and Dave have survived. However, Dave has sustained massive injuries. A car comes up on the accident._

Driver: He pulls out his cell phone and dials 911.

911 Operator: 911 what's your emergency?

Driver: Yes, I am out here on Route 77 and there is a pretty bad accident out here with a Simi and a car.

911 Operator: Were exactly on Route 77?

Driver: About 30 minutes outside of Oakton at that blind corner.

911 Operator: Yes, I know where that is. I am dispatching crews to your location now. Sir do you know if there are any survivors.

Driver: No I don't. I can try and find out.

911 Operator: Only if you feel safe doing it, sir.

 _The Driver goes and checks and sees the Simi driver is awake and then goes over to Dave's car. He sees Dave is pinned in his car but he is able to get his hand on his neck to check for a heartbeat._

Driver: There are 2 men involved in the accident The Simi driver is awake and inured but the other man in the car is unconscious but still alive. But his heart rate is weak.

911 Operator: Ok thank you for checking sir. The crew should be there shortly.

Driver: Ok there are a few cars coming up here what should I do?

911 Operator: Check and see if any of them have medical training if they don't have them turn around so they won't get in the way of Emergency Vehicles.

Driver: Ok

 _The Driver talks to the people in the different cars but no one can help._

 _Just then the Driver can hear the sirens off in the distance._

Driver: I can hear the sirens.

911 Operator: Excellent. With the crew there I am going to end this call. Is that all right with you sir?

Driver: Yes, thank you.

 _The 911 Operator ends the call as the crew arrives at the accident._

Driver: The man in the car needs help the most! I'm not sure how much longer he will last.

Firefighter: Take me to him.

 _The Driver takes the Firefighter to Dave._

Firefighter: I am going to need the jaws of life and quick! _He says into his Walkie-Talkie._

 _Shortly after that another Firefighter and a Paramedic come to Dave._

 _After about 15 Minutes Dave is free and they put him on the stretcher._

Paramedic: We have to get him to the hospital quick! He has lost a massive amount of blood.

 _Dave is then put into the Ambulance and then rushed to the hospital._

Beep….. Beep… Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Paramedic: FLATLINE! _He grabs the defibrillator and shocks Dave but it has no effect._

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! I finally left a real cliffhanger. This Chapter is when I really started to get into my writing. Before I would write a little bit here and there. As aways let me know what you think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Come on Fight

**Author's Note: Things have been super crazy at work lately. I was hoping to have this published yesterday but just got to busy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this Chapter! :)**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Come on Fight!**

Paramedic: Come on fight! He shocks Dave again and this time it works. _The Paramedic breathes a sigh of relief._

Paramedic: Drive faster! I'm not sure he will last much longer!

Ambulance Driver: Ok hang on!

 _A little bit later the Ambulance pulls into the hospital._

Paramedic: I had to use the defibrillator on him twice.

ER Staff: Ok we will take it from here!

 _Back at home:_

 _The Chipmunks clear the table, wash the dishes and put them away. Simon looks at the time._

Simon: Dave should have called by now.

Alvin: Well Dave did say he would call us tonight but he never said what time.

Simon: Your right Alvin. You are the master of finding the weak point in what someone says.

 _All 3 of them start laughing._

Theodore: To bad it gets him in trouble more than anything else!

Alvin: Hey I resent that!

 _Simon and Theodore are laughing hysterically._

Alvin: Well I guess it's kinda funny.

Alvin: Why don't you two go shower and change into your PJ's. I will get you if Dave calls.

Simon: Works for me. How about you Theodore?

Theodore: Sounds good to me. I am looking forward to taking a nice cold shower after being in a hot kitchen all day.

 _Theodore goes to the downstairs bathroom and Simon goes to the upstairs bathroom._

 _Alvin begins talking to himself._

 _Alvin: Simon is right to worry Dave should have made it to the hotel by now. Perhaps there was a traffic jam and he got stuck in it. But still, he should have made it by now. I know I will call the hotel he is staying at! Alvin gets the phone and calls the number Dave left._

Receptionist: Hello Evergreen Resort how can I help you?

Alvin: Yes, I need to speak with David Seville he is supposed to be staying there.

Receptionist: One moment, please.

Receptionist: I'm sorry but he has not checked in yet. Perhaps he is stuck in the big traffic jam on route 77 we have a lot of people who are late checking in due to this.

Alvin: Do you know what caused the traffic jam?

Receptionist: I'm sorry but I don't know. I just heard about it a few minutes ago. If you would like to leave a message, I will make sure he gets it when he checks in.

Alvin: Tell him Alvin called and that everything is alright. I just wanted to make sure you got there safe. Love Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.

Receptionist: I will let him know. Have a nice evening Alvin.

Alvin: Thanks you too.

 _Alvin hangs up the phone as Simon and Theodore come out of the bathroom._

Simon: Was that Dave?

Alvin: No I called the hotel and they said he has not checked in yet.

Simon: Well that's strange.

Theodore: Now I am worried.

Alvin: Take it easy guys the Receptionist had an explanation. Apparently, there is some big traffic jam on the road that Dave is taking. She said a lot of their guests have not made it in yet.

 _Simon and Theodore looked relieved._

Simon: I wonder how long it will be?

Alvin: Hard to say. Why don't you two go to bed. If Dave calls, I will make sure to wake you up. There is no point in all 3 of us losing sleep because of a stupid traffic jam.

Theodore: I am kinda tired.

Simon: So am I.

Alvin: Ok then off to bed you two.

 _Back at the hospital:_

Surgeon: What do we have?

Nurse: He was involved in a head-on crash with a Simi. He has been unconscious and had to be shocked twice in the field.

Surgeon: Ok get him in OR #2 now and page Cardio and Neuro!

Nurse: Yes, sir!

 _Dave is now in OR #2_

Surgeon: This is bad he is going to bleed out soon if I can't locate the source of the bleeding! Suction!

Nurse: Suction!

 _The Head of Cardio and Neuro now enter the OR._

Cardio: What do you need?

Surgeon: He had to be shocked twice before he got here. He needs to have his heart checked but that can't happen till I get this bleeding under control!

Cardio: Nurse let me switch with you I will assist till we get the bleeding under control.

Nurse: Ok Doctor.

Neuro: Let me guess you want me here to check for brain activity?

Surgeon: Yes, and see if he is paralyzed. He was pinned in his car.

Neuro: On it!

Cardo: There! There is the source of the bleeding!

Surgeon: You want to sew it up or do you want me to?

Cardio: I will do it. You look for any other damage.

Surgeon: Ok thanks.

Surgeon: Looks like one of his kidneys is damaged but not too bad.

Nurse: He is starting to have trouble breathing!

Surgeon: His right lung has partially collapsed!

Neuro: I will insert a breathing tube.

Surgeon: Ok thanks.

Neuro: Tube in!

Nurse: Breathing is improving.

Surgeon: Excellent.

Neuro: Good news he does have brain activity. But I can't tell if he is paralyzed until he is stable.

Surgeon: Ok that's fine. I mostly needed to know about his brain. I did not want to fight a losing battle.

Neuro: Yes, I understand. Once he is stable I will do a full workup on him.

Surgeon: Is the family here?

Nurse: There weren't when we came into surgery.

Surgeon: Does he have ID?

Nurse: I will have to check his clothes.

Neuro: I will stand in while you go check.

Nurse: Thank you, doctor.

 _The nurse goes and looks for Dave's ID._

Nurse: Here it is. David Seville. Hmm, he is not from around here. I bet his family doesn't even know.

 _The Nurse returns to the OR._

Surgeon: Find anything?

Nurse Yes his name is David Seville. He is not from around here so I bet the family doesn't even know.

Surgeon: Wait did you say, David Seville!?

Nurse: Yes, doctor. Why?

Surgeon David Seville Is the father of the Chipmunks!

Nurse: Your right I knew that name sounded familiar!

Surgeon: Have the police get in touch with the Seville family immediately.

Nurse: Yes, Doctor.

 _The Nurse goes to the front desk and calls the police._

Nurse: Hello Police. This is The Oakton Hospital we need to get word to the Seville family in San Benito that David Seville is here and in critical condition. He may not make it.

Police: Ok we will take it from here. We will have the Police over in San Benito go to the Seville House and let them know.

Nurse: Thank You. _She says as she hangs up the phone._ I just hope they can get here quick. She says thinking to herself.

 **Author's Note: As always let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11 News

**Author's Note: Sorry for not uploading this last week! Starting with this Chapter Alvin's mood and mental state change for the next several Chapters.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **News**

Alvin: That must be a pretty big traffic jam if Dave still has not called. Simon and Theodore went to bed 2 hours ago. Oh well, at least there is something good on TV.

 _Alvin watches TV completely unaware that Dave is in surgery fighting for his life._

 _The local police have been notified._

Police Dispatcher: Hey Sam!

Sam: Yeah!

Police Dispatcher: You are close to the Seville's right?

Sam: Yeah I have known them for years. I do all of the crowd control for their concerts here in town. Why do you ask?

Police Dispatcher: Dave was involved in a head-on crash with a Simi over in Oakton.

Sam: How is he!?

Police Dispatcher: He is in critical condition. He may not make it. That's all I know.

Sam: I I don't believe it. Does the rest of the family know?

Police Dispatcher: No they don't. I was going to send you but that may not be best.

Sam: No I will go.

Police Officer: Are you sure?

Sam: Yes, they should hear this from someone they know.

Police Dispatcher: Ok I will leave it to you.

Sam: Thanks.

 _Sam gets into his squad car and heads to the Chipmunks house._

 _A few minutes later he arrives at the house. He gets out of the car and heads to the front door._

Sam: I always hate this part of the job. _He says to himself._

 _Sam is about to ring the doorbell but hears the TV on and decides to knock._

 _Alvin looks at the time._

Alvin: Who could that be this late at night?

 _Alvin looks through the peephole and sees its Sam. Alvin then opens the door._

Alvin: Sam what are you doing here?

Sam: Alvin I have some bad news.

 _Alvin feels his heart sink._

Alvin: It's about Dave isn't it?

Sam: How did you know?

Alvin: Dave is overdue to call.

Sam: Dave was in a car accident.

Alvin: How is he!?

Sam: He is in critical condition and He may not make it.

 _Alvin is in complete shock._

Sam: I'm sorry I had to tell you, Alvin. Alvin Alvin, are you ok Alvin?

 _Alvin snaps out of it._

Alvin: Um yeah. Where is Dave at?

Sam: He is in the hospital over in Oakton. Do you have a way to get there? If not, I can probably arrange a ride and you can get there late tomorrow afternoon.

Alvin: No that won't work. We need to get there fast. I need to make a call. Come in and sit down Sam. After I make a call I will go wake Simon and Theodore.

Sam: Ok thanks.

 _Alvin goes to Dave's Office and looks up a phone number._

Alvin: This is what I need.

 _Alvin then picks up the phone and makes a call._

Alvin: Mitch it's Alvin.

Mitch: Alvin do you know what time it is!?

Alvin: Yes, I'm sorry but I need our privet jet ready to go ASAP.

Mitch: Does Dave know about this!?

Alvin: No Dave was in a car accident and is in critical condition and he may not make it. We need to get to Oakton fast.

Mitch: Alvin I am so sorry. I will get the jet ready but it will take about an hour or so to fuel up and file a flight plan.

Alvin: I understand please just hurry.

Mitch: I will. See you soon.

 _Alvin hangs up the phone and goes back out to Sam._

Alvin: Sam can you give us a lift to the airport?

Sam: Yeah did you find a flight?

Alvin: We have our own Jet.

Sam: Oh that's right. I forgot about that.

Alvin: Now for the hard part. Telling Simon and Theodore.

Sam: Would you like me to do it, Alvin?

Alvin: No I better do this myself.

 **Author's Note: As aways I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Please let me know what you think! :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Breaking the News

**Author's Note: I was hopping to upload this yesterday but I just wasn't feeling like myself. Remember** **Alvin's mood and mental state have changed for the next several Chapters.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Breaking the News**

 _Alvin walks upstairs to the bedroom and opens the door and sees Simon and Theodore sleeping peacefully._

Alvin: How do I tell them? How do I tell them that Dave may die? _He says thinking to himself._

 _Alvin takes a deep breath and goes and wakes Simon up first._

Alvin: Simon wake up. _He says shaking Simon._

Simon: Is Dave on the phone?

Alvin: No

Simon: Then why are you waking me up?

Alvin: I will explain in a minute.

 _Alvin walks over to Theodore._

Alvin: Theodore wake up.

Theodore: Why is Dave on the phone?

Alvin: No but I need to tell you and Simon something.

Simon: What is it, Alvin? It's late.

Alvin: Dave... Dave was in a car crash.

 _Simon and Theodore gasp._

Simon: Is he ok?

 _Alvin shakes his head no._

Theodore: Is is Dave dead!? _He says with tears pouring out of his eyes._

Alvin: No but he is in bad shape and may not make it.

Simon: Are you sure Alvin?

Alvin: Yes, Sam is downstairs he was the one who told me. Listen, guys, we need to pack our bags to go to Oakton for a couple of days.

Simon: Ok Alvin. Theodore I will help you pack.

 _Theodore just nods his head._

 _The 3 Chipmunks are soon packed and head downstairs._

Alvin: Ok Sam we are ready.

Sam: Follow me, boys.

 _Simon and Theodore go out behind Sam as Alvin stays behind to lock up the house._

Sam: Are you guys ready to go?

Alvin: As ready as we will ever be for something like this.

 _Sam starts the car and heads toward the airport._

Simon: Alvin how are we getting to Oakton?

Alvin: On our jet. I already called Mitch.

Simon: Ok.

 _The rest of the ride to the Airport was completely quiet no one said a word._

Sam: Boys we are here.

Alvin: Thanks for the ride Sam. I will take it from here.

Sam: Are you sure Alvin?

Alvin: Yes.

Sam: Ok call me if you need anything.

 _Alvin nods his head and shuts the door of the car._

 _The Chipmunks make their way to their jet._

 _They put their bags away and take their seats._

Mitch: Um Alvin if you're ready we can take off.

 _Alvin just nods his head._

Mitch: Don't worry guys I will fly this jet as fast as it can go.

 _Mitch goes into the cockpit and begins taxing the jet out to the runway._

 _A few minutes later the jet begins speeding down the runway and takes off._

 _Alvin is sitting in his seat he looks emotionless and says nothing._

Theodore: Simon do you think Dave will live?

Simon: Theodore I wish I had a real answer to give you but I don't. It's a 50/50 chance

Theodore: Ok Simon. Alvin, have you heard anything else on Dave?

 _Alvin gives no response._

Simon: Theodore let's not talk to Alvin right now Theodore. He has a lot on his mind.

Theodore: Your right Simon. I can't even imagine how he feels. He nearly lost it breaking the news to us.

 _Alvin's thoughts:_

 _Dave is in the hospital and may die. Dave left me in charge of my brothers. I am responsible for them. I am not a kid anymore. If Dave dies, I have to take over everything he did because I am the oldest and he left me in charge._

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the short Chapter. But as aways let me know what you think! I really enjoy hearing what you think of my story! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Rushing to Dave

**Author's Note: I have a long weekend thanks to the upcoming holiday so I will upload at least one or two more Chapter's over the weekend. :)**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Rushing to Dave**

 _Mitch comes out of the cockpit._

Mitch: Alvin… Alvin…. Hey, Alvin are you alright?

Alvin: Oh did you say something, Mitch? _He says in a monotone voice._

Mitch: I just came to tell you we are getting ready to land. We should be on the ground in 15 minutes.

Alvin: Oh ok thanks, Mitch.

 _Mitch nodes his head and goes back into the cockpit._

 _After 15 Minutes, the plane is on the ground. Simon and Theodore get up, grab their bags, and head over to Alvin._

Simon: Alvin we are here.

Alvin: Oh we're here already? _Alvin gets his bag and the 3 chipmunks get off the plane together._

 _A car pulls up._

Theodore: Who is that?

Simon: I don't know.

 _Then a man steps out of the car and goes over to Alvin._

Paul: Are you Alvin?

Alvin: Yes.

Paul: Hey Alvin I'm Paul. Sam called me and told me what happened. I am here to take you to the hospital.

Alvin: Thank You, Paul. These are my brothers Simon and Theodore.

Paul: Pleased to meet you guys. My kid is a big fan.

Simon: Nice to meet you, Paul.

Theodore: Yes, nice to meet you.

Paul: Ok let get you guys to the hospital.

 _The 3 Chipmunks get into the car and make their way to the hospital._

Paul: Here we are.

 _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore get out along with Paul._

Paul: Follow me.

 _The 3 Chipmunks follow Paul upstairs to the Nurses Station._

Nurse: Can I help you?

Paul: Yes, I am Officer Paul. _He flashes his badge._ This is the Seville Family. Alvin here is the one in charge.

Nurse: I am glad you were able to get here so fast. I am the Nurse assigned to David Seville. My name is Betty.

Alvin: Hi Betty these are my brothers Simon and Theodore.

Betty: Nice to meet you, boys.

Alvin: How is Dave?

Betty: He is doing a little better but not by much. We performed what is called meatball surgery.

Theodore: You used meatballs on Dave!?

 _Betty Laughs, Simon puts his head in his hands embarrassed by such a question Alvin gives no reaction._

Betty: No dear. Meatball Surgery is very sloppy surgery that is done in a hurry with the primary goal of the patient becoming stable enough to let him rest and heal some before moving on to more in-depth surgeries. Dave is stable but still in critical condition. However, there is some good news. He has brain activity, which is remarkable considering how bad the accident was.

Alvin: Betty can I speak to you alone for a minute?

Betty: Of course Alvin.

 _Alvin pulls a couple of dollars out of his pocket and hands to Simon._

Alvin: Simon take Theodore and go get something out of the vending machine for you two.

Simon: Alvin is everything ok?

Alvin: Yes, I just need to ask Betty something in private.

Simon: Ok then. Do you want anything?

Alvin: No thanks.

Simon: Ok then come on Theodore.

 _Simon and Theodore walk off._

Theodore: What do you think Alvin wants to talk to Betty about?

Simon: Not sure but if we need to know Alvin will tell us.

Theodore: Ok if you say so.

Alvin: Betty can Dave see people yet?

Betty: Only family at this time and only for a couple of minutes.

Alvin: I would like to see him before Simon and Theodore get back. If it's bad I'm not sure Simon and Theodore should see him.

Betty: I understand follow me.

 _Betty takes Alvin to Dave's room._

Betty: Prepare yourself, Alvin.

Alvin: I'm ready.

 _Betty opens the door. Alvin sees IV's attached to Dave's arms and a tube down his throat. Most of Dave's body is in bandages. He was hardly recognizable. Alvin clinches his fists at the sight._

Alvin: Betty can I be alone for just one minute?

Betty: Yes, but just one. _She says as she walks out of the room._

 _Alvin goes up to Dave's ear._

Alvin: Dave it's me, Alvin. Dave, I am taking care of Simon and Theodore but I am sorry I can't let them see you like this. Please forgive me. _He walks away and heads out to the hall where Betty is._

Alvin: Betty unless I say otherwise I don't want my brothers to see Dave like this.

Betty: Ok Alvin we will respect your wishes.

Alvin: Thank you. I need to go find my brothers.

Betty: Ok.

 **Author's Note: As aways let me know what you think! I really do enjoy hearing from you guys! :) Enjoy the long weekend! :D**


	14. Chapter 14 Taking care of My Brother's

**Author's Note: As promised I have uploaded another Chapter since I have a long weekend. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Taking care of Simon and Theodore**

 _Alvin goes and finds Simon and Theodore._

Theodore: Alvin can we see Dave now?

Alvin: No Theodore we can't see him.

Simon: Did they say when we could see him?

Alvin: I told Betty that I did not want you guys to see Dave.

 _Simon and Theodore are in complete shock._

Simon: Alvin why would you do that?

Alvin: Simon I am sorry but I have my reasons. But right now my decision stands.

Theodore: But Alvin he is our dad! _He says with tears in his eyes._

Alvin: I'm sorry Theodore. I know this is hard for you two to hear but you just don't need to see him now. I'm sorry.

Simon: Can I talk to you for a minute Alvin?

Alvin: Yes.

 _Alvin and Simon talk a few feet away from Theodore._

Simon: Alvin I know you must have a good reason for this so I won't question your decision. But I would like to make a request.

Alvin: What is the request?

Simon: If Dave takes a turn for the worst and is not going to make it I want Theodore and I to be able to see him and say goodbye.

Alvin: You have a deal, Simon. _He holds out his hand for Simon to shake._

Simon: Thanks, Alvin.

 _Alvin and Simon walk back over to Theodore._

Alvin: Well we should probably find a place to spend the next few days. I am going to go ask Paul if there are any good places to stay. Simon, will you stay with Theodore?

Simon: Sure Alvin.

Alvin: Thanks, Simon. _He says walking off to find Paul._

Alvin: Hey Paul do you know of any good places to stay for a couple of days?

Paul: Well there are two options. The Blue Dolphin Motel or the Evergreen Resort. But I don't think you would want to stay at The Blue Dolphin Motel. It's in a pretty bad end of town and a lot of crime happens down there.

Alvin: Your right I don't want to risk anything happening to my brothers. The Evergreen Resort is where we will stay. That's where Dave was going to be staying.

Paul: If you like I can take you there now.

Alvin: Yes, please.

Paul: Ok let's go get your brothers.

 _Alvin and Paul go get Simon and Theodore and head to Evergreen._

Paul: Ok here we are boys. I will go see about getting a room while you guys get your bags.

Alvin: Thank You, Paul.

 _Paul goes in to get the boys a room._

Receptionist: How can I help you today sir!?

Paul: I need to get a room for 3 boys.

Receptionist: What are their names?

Paul: I will give you their names but no one is to know they are here.

Receptionist: Ok sir. _She says with a puzzled look on her face._

Paul: Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville.

Receptionist: The Chipmunks!

Paul: Shhh!

Receptionist: Oh I am terribly sorry sir. Please forgive me. Let me get the Owner and see what we can do. _The Receptionist walks off and gets the owner._

Receptionist: The is the owner.

Paul: Hello I am Officer Paul and I am here to get a room for… _He was cut off before he could finish._

Owner: I heard. I will put them up in the royal suite! We have never had celebrity's stay here before!

Paul: They don't need anything that fancy. And I'm not sure how they are paying. You have heard of Dave Seville correct?

Owner: Yes, he is there father and manager.

Paul: Well he was in a bad car accident and is in the hospital here and may not make it. So they need a place to stay for a bit. I don't know how long they will be staying.

Owner: Oh my that's horrible! But that makes me want to give them the Royal Suite even more. Free of charge!

Paul: Wow that's very generous of you!

Owner: Well after everything they have been through they deserve something nice. I will also make sure that the staff keeps this quite.

Paul: Thank you very much for doing this for them.

 _Just then the Chipmunks walk into the lobby._

Paul: You are all set you with be staying in the Royal Suite.

Alvin: Oh we didn't have to have anything that nice.

Owner: I insisted that you have that room and it's free of charge.

Alvin: No really you don't have to do that.

Owner: Nonsense. Now come with me I will take you to your room.

 _Paul and The Chipmunks make their way upstairs to the Royal Suite._

 _The Owner opens 2 big doors that go to the Royal Suite._

Owner: Here you are the Royal Suite! If there is anything that we can do for you just let us know!

Alvin: Thank you for this.

Owner: My pleaser! She says as she hands Alvin the Key.

 _The Owner heads back downstairs._

Theodore: WOW this is nice!

Simon: Yes, it's very spacious! What do you think Alvin?

Alvin: It's a place to stay I guess.

Paul: You each get your own bedroom and bathroom.

Simon: Wow this room is nicer than our own home.

Paul: Well I have to be going. Here is my card call me if you need anything. Oh and before I forget. The Hotel has a shuttle that will take you wherever you want to go whenever you want to go.

Alvin: Ok thanks, Paul.

Paul: Take care guys! He says walking out the doors and closing them behind him.

Theodore: What room do you want Alvin?

Alvin: It makes no difference to me.

Theodore: I will take the one on the left.

Simon: I will take the one on the right that way you can have the big one Alvin since you are in charge.

 _Simon was hoping this might cheer his brother up._

Alvin: Ok.

 _Alvin then goes into his bedroom and shuts and locks the door._

Theodore: Simon why is Alvin acting so different.

Simon: He is taking this news about Dave hard. A lot harder than I thought he would. Perhaps after he gets some sleep he will start to go back to his old self. Alvin has not slept in over 24 hours.

Theodore: You right Simon he is probably just tired.

Simon: We both should get some sleep like Alvin. We only got a couple of hours of sleep.

Theodore: Yeah I am pretty tired.

 _Simon and Theodore go to their bedrooms to get some sleep thinking Alvin was doing the same. But Alvin was not sleeping he was wide awake with thoughts racing through his head._

 **Author's Note: As away's let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone who has been writing reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15 Kid to Adult

**Author's Note: I was hoping to upload this yesterday but time just got away from me. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Kid to Adult**

Alvin's thoughts:

 _Dave was much worse than I thought. I didn't think I would have to ban Simon and Theodore from seeing Dave. I now have to take over everything. I have to be in charge of Simon and Theodore, make sure Dave is getting the best care he can get, and I have to finish the business he came here for. I'm not a kid anymore….._

 _Alvin's eyes begin to tear up._

Alvin: NO! I have to stay strong for Simon and Theodore! I can't be seen crying like a little kid!

 _Alvin then gets off his bed and heads out to the living area of the Suite. He begins a writing a note to Simon and Theodore._

 _I am going back to the Hospital to check on Dave. Alvin_

 _Alvin then heads down to the lobby._

Receptionist: Hello Alvin. Can I help you?

Alvin: I was told there was a shuttle that will take me to where I want to go when I want.

Receptionist: Yes, there is. I will have it come around to the front to pick you up.

Alvin: Thank You.

 _The shuttle pulls up and picks up Alvin._

Driver: Where would you like to go, sir?

Alvin: Hospital Please.

Driver: Yes sir!

 _A little later Alvin arrives at the hospital._

Alvin: Thanks.

Driver: Just call the hotel when you are ready to be picked up.

Alvin: Ok. _He says as he shuts the door._

 _Alvin makes his way upstairs to the floor Dave is on._

Betty: Alvin your back already?

Alvin: Yes. How is Dave?

Betty: No change.

Alvin: Betty do you know what they did with his wallet and other stuff.

Betty: Yes, it's in a secure room.

Alvin: Can I see his stuff? I need to find something.

Betty: Yes, I will get it for you.

 _Betty comes back with a box of Dave's things._

Betty: Here you are,

Alvin: Thanks.

 _Alvin begins looking for something._

 _Alvin soon comes across Dave's wallet. In it is a business card._

Alvin: This is what I need. Alvin pulls his phone out and calls the number on the card.

Man: Hello this is Blake.

Alvin: This is Alvin Seville

Blake: Is this really Alvin Seville!?

Alvin: Yes, it is. I understand you are supposed to have a meeting with my father soon.

Blake: Yes, tomorrow morning at 10.

Alvin: I will be filling in for him. Where do I meet you?

Blake: 2020 N Brook-street. If you don't mind my asking why are you meeting with us instead of Dave?

Alvin: He is not feeling good.

Blake: Sorry to hear that but I am looking forward to meeting you, Alvin.

Alvin: Ok see you tomorrow at 10. Goodbye.

Blake: See you tomorrow.

 _Alvin hangs up the phone._

Alvin: Betty can I hang onto Dave's things?

Betty: Yes, you may.

Alvin: Thanks. Can I see Dave again?

Betty: Yes, go on down Alvin just keep it short.

Alvin: I will.

 _Alvin makes his way to Dave's room and opens the door. When he does he sees the Doctor checking on Dave._

Doctor: Hello there.

Alvin: Hello

Doctor: You must be Alvin. I am Doctor Shaun I am one of the surgeons who operated on your dad. It may not look like it but he is improving. We can finish operating on him soon.

Alvin: Will he wake up when you finally get him all fixed up?

Shaun: I hope so but there is no guarantee.

Alvin: I understand.

Shaun: I will give you so alone time with Dave just don't stay too long.

Alvin: Thanks.

 _Alvin begins talking to Dave._

Alvin: Dave I don't know if you can hear me or not but I just want to tell you somethings so maybe you won't worry. Simon and Theodore are out the hotel at the moment. I still won't let them see you. Again I'm sorry but they just don't need to see you like this. I am going to take care of the business that you came here to deal with. I'm not a kid anymore Dave. I have to deal with the real world and I won't show emotion to the things that bother me. Take care, Dave, I will be back soon.

 _Alvin leaves the room._

Dave's thoughts:

 _Alvin thank you for taking care of Simon and Theodore. Alvin, you are letting this situation cloud your judgment. Simon and Theodore should be able to see me if they want. They just need to be prepared for what they would see. Alvin, you should not be worrying about the business. You are still a kid you are not ready to take on everything that I do. You cannot be emotionless Alvin. That is not your personality. You are a free-spirited, trouble making, thrill-seeking kid. I'm not worried about Simon and Theodore I'm worried about you._

Shaun: Alvin I thought I would let you know that we plan to open Dave back up tomorrow afternoon so that we can finally finish his surgery and get him on the road to recovery.

Alvin: Are you sure he is strong enough?

Shaun: Yes, he is as strong as he is going to get.

Alvin: Ok I will bring my brothers tomorrow afternoon. How long will it take?

Shaun: Hopefully 4 hours is all it will take.

Alvin: Ok see you tomorrow.

Shaun: See you tomorrow.

 _Back at the hotel_

 _Simon wakes up._

Simon: I can't stay asleep. I have too much running through my head. I wonder if Alvin is up? If he is I will cheer him up by finishing what we started yesterday.

 _Simon leaves his bedroom to go to Alvin's but on the way, he sees the note Alvin left._

Simon: I can't believe him! _He says as he makes a fist and slams it down onto the table._

Simon: He forbids Theodore and me from seeing Dave but he can go see Dave all he wants! When he gets back I am going to let him have it!

 _Alvin pulls out his phone and calls the hotel to come pick him up. Before too long Alvin has been picked up and is back at the hotel. He makes his way upstairs. Alvin opens the door and sees Simon standing there with a look of rage on his face._

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate the reviews and messages I get about this story!**


	16. Chapter 16 Failing to Cope

**Author's Note:** **AthenaWriter left a review the other day saying that Simon was older than Alvin. In the 2015 series Alvin is the middle child but this story is based on the 80s/90s series where Alvin is the oldest by 5 minutes. I just wanted to clear that up. :)**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Failing to Cope**

Simon: HOW DARE YOU!

Alvin: How dare I what?

Simon: You know what! Runoff to see Dave! You forbid us but you can go see him all you want!

Alvin: Calm down Simon you will wake Theodore up.

Simon: Why should I calm down!

Alvin: For your information Simon, I had to go to the hospital to find something and I also found out that tomorrow they will be operating on Dave.

Simon: Oh. Sorry, Alvin, I should have known better.

Alvin: Tomorrow afternoon we will go down to the hospital. They plan on the surgery lasting 4 hours.

Simon: Thanks for letting me know Alvin. Hey, what do you have in that box?

Alvin: Some of Dave's things.

Simon: Why do you have that?

Alvin: I will explain later.

Simon: Alvin are you all right? You have not been acting like yourself.

Alvin: I am fine Simon. But I need to be alone for a bit. See you at dinner. _He says walking off to his room._

Simon: Ok Alvin.

 _Alvin shuts the door to his room but does not lock it._

 _Alvin gets on his phone and starts looking up whatever he can find on Copyright, Pricing, and Royalties._

Alvin: I never thought I would have to learn all of this stuff at my age. I don't know how Dave does this all the time.

 _Before too long Theodore knocks on Alvin door._

Alvin: Come in.

Theodore: Alvin. Simon and I are ready for dinner.

Alvin: Ok.

 _Alvin and Theodore walk out to the living area of their suite._

Simon: So where are we going to eat?

Alvin: I guess we can ask someone downstairs were a good place to eat is.

Theodore: Sounds good to me! How about you Simon?

Simon: Works for me.

Alvin: Ok let's go downstairs.

 _The Chipmunks head downstairs._

Owner: I bet I know why you came down. Your hungry right!?

Theodore: Yes, we are! _He says with a big smile on his face._

Owner: Then follow me!

 _The manager takes them into a private dining room._

Simon: Wow this is nice!

Owner: I'm glad you like it! We just had this added on. You are our first guests to use it.

Theodore: Wow what an honor!

Owner: _The honor is having The Chipmunks be the first to use this room!_

Alvin: Thank You for this.

Owner: Your welcome Alvin. I will send the waiter in.

Alvin: Ok.

 _The manager leaves and the waiter comes in._

Waiter: What can we get you this evening?

Theodore: I would like a roast beef sandwich.

Simon: I will have spaghetti.

Alvin: French Fries.

 _The Waiter along with Simon and Theodore just look at Alvin._

Waiter: Is that all you would like sir?

Alvin: Yes.

Waiter: Ok I will bring your food shortly.

Simon: Alvin are you ok?

Alvin: I keep telling you that I am fine. I am just not hungry.

Theodore: You have not eaten a real meal since Dave was in the accident.

 _Alvin clenches his fists_

Alvin: I am just fine.

 _Simon notices Alvin is clenching his fists. But he decided not to ask him about it._

Waiter: Dinner is served!

 _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore thank the waiter and begin eating._

 _Simon begins thinking to himself while they eat._

 _Simon's Thoughts:_

 _Alvin seems to be taking this whole thing about Dave way to hard. I know everyone deals with their emotions differently but I think Alvin is suppressing his. That's not going to benefit him in the long run. I am really starting to worry about him. He is barely eating. I know I will call my friend who is studying to be a psychiatrist tonight._

 _The Chipmunks finish dinner then head back up to their room._

Alvin: Goodnight everyone.

Simon: Going to bed so early?

Alvin: I have to do something tomorrow morning so I need you to watch Theodore.

Simon: Sure but what do you have to do.

Alvin: I will tell you tomorrow when I come back to pick you up for Dave's operation.

Simon: Ok Alvin.

 _Alvin then goes to bed._

Simon: Theodore I need to make a call I will be back in a little bit.

Theodore: Ok I will just watch some TV in my room.

 _Theodore heads to his room and Simon pulls out his cell phone and calls his friend._

Jake: Hey Simon I have not heard from you in a while what's going on?

Simon: Dave was in a car accident.

Jake: Oh wow is he ok!?

Simon: He is still in a coma.

Jake: I am so sorry to hear that.

Simon: Jake I called you because I need your expertise.

Jake: I am still just a student but I will help you the best I can. What do you need help with?

Simon: It's Alvin. He is acting different since Dave was in the accident.

Jake: Well that's to be expected, Simon.

Simon: I know but he is acting very different. Like he is not even the same person anymore.

Jake: Can you give me some more details?

Simon: Not sleeping, Not eating, Being secretive, He shows no emotion on his face but if we ask him how he is feeling he says he is ok but I see him clench his fists.

Jake: What is Alvin normally like?

Simon: A free-spirited, troublemaking, thrill-seeker.

Jake: I see. I think Alvin is suppressing his emotions but that is very odd based on how you described him before the accident.

Simon: Alvin was left in charge of us while Dave was gone on his trip. Could that have something to do with it?

Jake: Yes, now we are getting somewhere. Alvin does not want to show his emotions to you because he is responsible for you and he does not want you to worry. It is difficult for someone like Alvin to hid their emotions that is why he is clenching his fist. I also think Alvin might be suffering from Depression. You need to get him to open up to you Simon. He needs to get what he is feeling off his chest. He cannot keep it to himself.

Simon: I understand Jake thanks for the help.

Jake: Anytime Simon. Goodnight.

Simon: Goodnight.

Simon: Now how do I get him to open up?

 _All of a sudden Simon hears screaming coming from Alvin's room._

 _Simon rushes into Alvin's room._

Simon: What's wrong Alvin!?

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	17. Chapter 17 Taking Care of Business

**Author's Note: Here it is! Chapter 17! I know that some of you have been dying to read this Chapter and I can't blame you. This is one of my favorite Chapters! I am planning up speeding up the Chapters soon. This way you don't have to wait as long! :) I also have a little secret about Chapter 19. What is it you ask? You will have to wait till the next Chapter to find out! ;)**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Taking Care of Business**

Alvin: Nothing is wrong. He says panting.

Simon: Alvin no one screams for no reason!

Alvin: Just leave me alone Simon I need my sleep.

Simon: Alvin why won't you tell me!?

Alvin: Goodnight Simon.

 _Simon shakes his head and walks out of Alvin's room._

 _Simon checks on Theodore and sees he fell asleep with the TV on. Simon turns it off and pulls the covers up on Theodore._

 _Simon then goes to his own room and falls asleep._

 _The next day._

 _Alvin did not go back to sleep after Simon left. He could not suffer to go through the nightmare he had again._

 _Alvin got up and started to get ready for his meeting. Simon and Theodore were still asleep. Alvin was not wearing his sweater with the big yellow A on it he was wearing a black suit with a red tie._

Alvin: I can't believe I am going to have to dress like this all the time. _He says to himself in a very depressed tone._

 _Alvin then heads downstairs to the shuttle._

Driver: Where to sir!?

Alvin: 2020 N Brook-street.

Driver: Ok.

About 10 Minutes later the shuttle arrives at 2020 N Brook-street.

Driver: Here we are. Call the Hotel when you are ready to be picked up.

Alvin: Ok thanks.

 _The shuttle drives off and Alvin walks into the building._

Secretary: Hi there can I help you?

Alvin: I have a meeting with Blake.

Secretary: What is your name?

Alvin: Alvin Seville.

Secretary: Ah yes he is expecting you. Go to the 10th floor and he is the 1st office on the left.

Alvin: Thanks.

Alvin makes his way up to the 10th floor and walks into the office.

Blake: What a thrill it is to be meeting you, Alvin! I am a big fan of you and your brothers.

Alvin: Thank you. It's nice to meet you. Shall we get down to business?

Blake: Of course. Let's step into the conference room here.

Alvin: So what kind of deal do you have for us?

Blake: A pretty good deal if you ask me.

Alvin: I would like to see it.

Blake: As you wish. Here it is. You will make around $75,000 off of the CD/streaming sales and you will make $300 every time one of your songs is played on the radio. You will also make $1,000 anytime one of your songs is played on TV.

Alvin: No deal.

Blake: What's wrong Alvin? I think this is a very good deal.

Alvin: I like the $75,000 but the rest has to be increased for me to sign this.

Blake: What do you want?

Alvin: $750 for the use of our songs on the radio and $20,000 for TV.

Blake: That is a big jump!

Alvin: Do you have a counter offer?

Blake: How does $500 for radio and $7,000 for TV sound?

Alvin: Nice. But $10,000 for TV is nicer.

Blake: Very well Alvin.

Alvin: Get me a new contract and pen and I will sign.

 _Blake calls for his secretary and she makes the changes and brings back the contract. Alvin looks it over and signs it._

Blake: This calls for a celebration! How about a shot Alvin? We have one anytime we make a deal.

Alvin: Alright.

 _Alvin knows he is underage but does not care since he has decided to be an adult and not a kid he feels he is old enough._

Blake: Wait are you old enough?

Alvin: In human years no in Chipmunk years yes.

Blake: Good enough for me! _He says laughing._ Here you go Alvin one shot of tequila! Here is a lemon for a chaser. Bite into after you finish your shot.

 _Alvin and Blake down their shots._

Alvin: WOW THAT'S HOT! _He says as he bites into the lemon._

Blake: Would you like another?

Alvin: No thanks is there anything else I need to do?

Blake: No that's it. How about one more for the road? _He says poring another round of shots._

Alvin: Ok but this is the last one. _They both down their shots again._

Blake: Take care, Alvin! It was nice to meet you! Tell Dave I hope he feels better soon.

Alvin: I will.

 _Alvin heads downstairs and calls the Shuttle._

 _After about 10 Minutes the shuttle arrives and takes Alvin back to the hotel. The ride back was short._

 _Alvin makes his way up the stairs and unlocks the door to the suite._

Simon: Wow why are you dressed like that? You look nice.

Theodore: Yeah it looks good on you Alvin.

Alvin: Thanks.

 _Alvin heads to his room to change. Simon follows behind him._

Simon: Alvin what's that I smell on your breath?

Alvin: Tequila.

Simon: TEQUILA! What have you been doing Alvin!?

Alvin: Celebrating.

Simon: What do you have to celebrate!?

Alvin: We.

Simon: What do you mean we?

Alvin: Since Dave left me in charge it was my job to go make the business deal that Dave came here to do.

Simon: You don't know anything about business Alvin. How could you make a deal!?

Alvin: Here look for yourself. Alvin hands Simon the contract.

 _Simon reads the contract: $75,000 off of CD/streaming sales, $500 every time a song is played on the radio and $10,000 anytime a song is played on TV._

Simon: Alvin how were you able to get this good of a deal!?

Alvin: I'm not stupid Simon I can make a business deal!

Simon: I didn't say you were stupid Alvin.

Alvin: Well it sounded that way.

Simon: Sorry Alvin.

Alvin: Let go to the hospital they will start on Dave soon.

 _The Chipmunks make their way downstairs and request the Shuttle._

Driver: Where to?

Alvin: The Hospital.

 _They are then taken to the Hospital._

 _The Chipmunks then make their way up to the floor Dave is on._

Shaun: Excellent timing Alvin we are about to start on Dave.

Simon: Alvin who is this?

Alvin: This is Dr. Shaun he is Dave's surgeon.

 _Shaun holds out his hand to Simon and Theodore._

Simon: I'm Simon.

Theodore: I'm Theodore.

Shaun: Pleased to meet you. We have moved Dave into the OR and will be starting in just a few minutes. It should only take about 4 hours.

Alvin: Ok thanks.

 _Shaun leaves and The Chipmunks go to the waiting room._

Simon: Alvin why did you drink when you are underage?

Alvin: I don't want to talk about it, Simon.

Theodore: You have to be a certain age to drink?

Simon: You do if it is alcohol.

 _Theodore gasps._

Theodore: Alvin drinking is bad for you!

Alvin: What did you go and do that for Simon! Now my little brother thinks I'm an alcoholic!

Simon: Alvin, Theodore and I are both concerned about you.

Alvin: I am the one who is supposed to worry not you! _Alvin storms off._

Simon: ALVIN WAIT! Theodore stay here!

Theodore: Ok. _He says nervously._

 _Simon begins chasing Alvin._

 **Author's Note: Could you tell I went and had a drink at my best friends house when I wrote this? lol I also told my best friend about how I write FanFiction for Alvin and the Chipmunks and turns out they love** **Alvin and the Chipmunks as well! I knew they were my best friend for a reason! lol**

 **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	18. Chapter 18 Opening Up

**Author's Note: I wanted to publish this yesterday but time got away from me. In the last Chapter I talked about a secret for Chapter 19 well here is party of the secret! I have been working on ideas with someone! But who and how to the ideas work in to the story? You will just have to see! Even the person I have been working with has no idea how they are worked in! ;)**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Opening Up**

 _Alvin has made his way to the roof of the hospital. Simon has also made his way to the roof._

Simon: Ok Alvin I hate to be the bad guy but neither one of us is leaving this roof till I find out what is wrong with you!

Alvin: Nothing is wrong with me Simon!

Simon: Alvin you are suppressing your emotions you can't do that it's not healthy!

Alvin: Who said I was suppressing my emotions!

Simon: My friend Jake who is studying to be a psychiatrist.

Alvin: Great now you think I need a psychiatrist!

Simon: No but I had to talk to someone. You won't talk. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or do we have to stand up here all day?

Alvin: Simon nothing is wrong with me! I am going to be this way the rest of my life! I'm not a kid anymore I am an adult. Dave left me in charge! _He says pointing to himself._ That means I am responsible for you and Theodore along with anything else Dave did! I can never be a kid again Simon! _He says while hitting the railing along the roof._

Simon: Alvin, Theodore and I are here to help you don't have to do this alone.

Alvin: Why should both of you stop being kids! It should be me who makes the sacrifice since I am the oldest!

Simon: No one said we had to stop being kids Alvin. If Dave wakes up he will take over everything just like he used to.

Alvin: Simon.

Simon: Yes, Alvin?

Alvin: I'm sorry for being a jerk. Those shots made me let loose a little with my emotions and I am sorry for that.

Simon: Alvin I still don't understand why you did what you did but at least I know what's going on in your head now. Come on let's go check on Theodore.

Alvin: Simon could you leave me alone for a little bit and apologize to Theodore for me?

 _Simon put his hand on Alvin's shoulder._

Simon: Sure Alvin.

 _Simon goes back down to check on Theodore._

Theodore: Simon is Alvin ok?

Simon: Yes, I think Alvin is going to be alright now. He wanted me to tell you he is sorry for how he snapped.

Theodore: Where is he and why did he not tell me himself?

Simon: He is on the roof. He just needs some time to himself. I am sure he will tell you himself when he comes back down.

Theodore: What did he say?

Simon: Well to sum up what went on. Alvin thinks he has to do everything Dave use to do and he feels like he can no longer be a kid.

Theodore: Poor Alvin!

Simon: Theodore we will need to be as supportive as we can to Alvin.

Theodore: I understand.

 _Back on the roof._

 _Alvin thinking to himself:_

 _It does feel better to open up but if Dave does not wake up I still have to be in charge. I won't let Simon and Theodore take on this burden. They have their whole lives ahead of them and I won't let this hold them back. I guess I should head back down._

 _Alvin heads back down to the waiting area._

Theodore: Hey Alvin! _He runs over and gives Alvin a hug._

Alvin: Hey Theodore. Listen I'm sorry that I…

Theodore: I know Alvin. It's ok I know you have been under a lot of stress.

 _Alvin hugs Theodore back._

Alvin: Thanks for understanding Theodore.

 _Just then Betty comes over._

Betty: Alvin can I speak to you for a moment.

Alvin: Sure Betty.

 _Alvin and Betty step off to the side._

Betty: Alvin the surgery is nearly over there is good news and bad news.

Alvin: Well give me the bad news first.

Betty: Dave's spinal cord was damaged in the accident however it should heal on its own but Dave will need some physical therapy.

Alvin: Ok what's the good news?

Betty: Surgery went better and quicker than we hoped. Dave should make a full recovery. However, we still don't know when he will wake up.

Alvin: Ok thanks, Betty. I would like to be the one to see Dave first then possibly my brothers.

Betty: I understand. Dave will look a lot better than the last time you saw him.

Alvin: Just let me know when I can see him.

Betty: Ok it should be soon.

 _Alvin goes back to Simon and Theodore._

Simon: What did Betty say?

 _Alvin sits down between Simon and Theodore and puts his arms around both of them._

Alvin: Dave's spinal cord was damaged in the accident but it should heal on its own but Dave will need some physical therapy. But the surgery went better than they hoped. Dave should make a full recovery. However, they still don't know when he will wake up.

Theodore: Will we be able to see him?

Alvin: I don't know yet. Betty will let me know when they are done with Dave.

 _About 45 minutes have passed and Betty returns._

Betty: Alvin will you come with me, please?

Alvin: Ok.

 _Betty takes Alvin to Dave's room. Betty opens the door. Alvin walks in and sees that Betty was right. Dave does look a lot better than the last time. He almost looks like he is just sleeping._

Alvin: Betty could I ask a favor?

Betty: Sure what is it, Alvin?

Alvin: Could you get my brothers and bring them here in 2 minutes? I would like a moment alone with Dave.

Betty: Of course Alvin! _She says with a smile on her face._

 _Betty leaves the room and leaves Alvin with Dave._

Alvin: Dave I am going to let Simon and Theodore see you. But I wanted you to know that I took care of the business deal for you. I am still taking care of Simon and Theodore and I will also keep doing your work. I won't let Simon or Theodore give up their childhood just because I am having a hard time being an adult. You left me in charge so all of your responsibilities are mine and mine alone.

Betty: Simon and Theodore Alvin would like to see you.

 _Simon and Theodore follow Betty to Dave's room._

Alvin: Come on in guys.

Simon and Theodore walk over to Alvin.

Theodore: He looks really banged up.

Alvin: He was much much worse before. That's why I would not let you see him. It was almost too much for me to take so I knew it would be difficult for you and Simon to see.

Simon: Thanks, Alvin. I knew you had to have a good reason.

Betty: Sorry boys but he needs his rest. You can come back another time.

Alvin: Ok thanks, Betty. Come on guys lets go back to the hotel.

Simon and Theodore: Ok.

 _Alvin calls the shuttle and before too long they are back in their suite._

Theodore: I'm hungry.

 _Alvin and Simon laugh._

Simon: It won't be too long till dinner.

Theodore: Ok I guess I will go watch TV in my room.

 _Theodore goes to his room and shuts the door._

Alvin: Simon I still feel like I need to be the one to do everything Dave did.

Simon: But Alvin…

 _Alvin puts his finger over Simon's mouth._

Alvin: However, I could use your help tonight after dinner.

Simon: With what?

Alvin: Stress relief. _He says winking._

Simon: Stress relief? Ohhhh now I know what you want.

Alvin: It's what both of us want. _He says winking._

Simon: I am glad you are starting to get back to your old self Alvin. Theodore and I were starting to get worried.

Alvin: It is my job to worry Simon, not yours. Well, I am going to go take a nap. Let me know when you and Theodore are ready for dinner.

Simon: Ok Alvin.

 _Alvin goes to his room and starts to go to sleep._

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	19. Chapter 19 Relaxing

**Author's Note: In Chapter 17 I said I had a secret and in Chapter 18 I reviled that the secret was that I had been working with someone but I didn't say who. Well the time has come to reveal who I have been working with! The person I haven been working with is Bluewolfbat! A month ago Bluewolfbat sent me some ideas. I told them I would do my best to work them in. Well I have worked in one of there ideas in this Chapter! :) Bluewolfbat just doesn't know how I have worked them in. :)**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Relaxing**

 _Alvin's Dream:_

 _HONK HONK HONK CRASH! News Reporter: Dave Seville was killed in a car accident tonight out on Route 77. We have just received a report that Alvin Seville will take over managing The Chipmunks. We have also been informed that The Chipmunks will be holding a concert as a tribute to Dave Seville. Alvin jumps ahead to the concert. The Chipmunks start singing but soon stop as their eyes fill with tears. The fans begin throwing things at them and chanting we hate The Chipmunks. Alvin jumps ahead again. I have destroyed Simon and Theodore's lives because of my stupid tribute concert idea. I will leave them forever and join Dave. Alvin then puts his head in a noose and hangs himself._

 _Alvin wakes up from the dream screaming. Simon and Theodore rush in to see Alvin sitting up in bed stiff as a board with his eyes wide open and not blinking. Simon and Theodore are calling Alvin's name and get no response. Simon then slaps Alvin's face and it snaps him out of it._

Simon: Are you ok Alvin!?

Theodore: You were screaming!

Alvin: Just a nightmare. Thanks for checking on me. Let's go to Dinner. _He says in a monotone voice._

Simon: Don't you want to talk about it?

Alvin: Not at the moment. Maybe later.

Theodore: Are you sure Alvin? I always feel better if I talk to someone about my bad dreams.

Alvin: I'm sure Theodore as I said maybe later I will talk about it but right now I want to try and put it out of my mind.

Simon: Ok then Alvin lets go to dinner.

Alvin: Thanks.

 _The Chipmunks make their way downstairs to the private dining room._

Waiter: What will it be tonight boys?

Simon: I would like a baked potato.

Theodore: I would like 4 tacos

Alvin: I will have catfish.

Waiter: Ok I will be back with your food shortly.

Simon: Glad to see you have your appetite back Alvin.

Alvin: Me too.

 _The Waiter then brings them their food._

Alvin: Wow this is really good.

Theodore: Yeah they have really good chiefs here!

 _The Chipmunks finish their dinner and Alvin gets up._

Alvin: I will be right back.

Simon: Ok Alvin.

Theodore: Where is he going?

Simon: I don't know. Maybe to the bathroom. He said he will be right back.

 _Alvin goes and finds the manager._

Owner: Good evening Alvin what can I help you with?

Alvin: By any chance would you have a pool here?

Owner: Yes, we do. It is right over here.

 _Alvin follows the manager to the pool._

Owner: No one will be using it this evening. We had it booked for a party but the people canceled so you can have it all to yourself.

Alvin: Excellent!

Owner: In this room, you will find swim trunks and anything else you might need.

Alvin: Perfect I will get my brothers. We have not really done anything together since the accident.

Owner: Let me know if you need anything! _She says walking off._

 _Alvin goes and changes into a pair of trunks and then goes back to his brothers._

 _Simon raises an eyebrow._

Simon: What are you wearing?

Theodore: Are you in your underwear?

 _Alvin laughs._

Alvin: They are swim trunks, Theodore. Come on there is a pair for both of you.

 _Simon and Theodore follow Alvin to the pool._

Alvin: In here are the trunks and anything else we might need. I will be in the pool waiting.

 _Alvin then dives into the pool._

Alvin: The water is perfect!

 _Simon and Theodore go change. As they are about to go jump in with Alvin Simon stops and so does Theodore._

Theodore: What's wrong Simon?

Simon: Nothing is wrong Theodore but how would you like to have some fun with Alvin?

Theodore: Yes! What are we going to do?

Simon: After we spend some time in the pool I will get out and say I need to go to the bathroom after I take a few minutes say you are going to check on me.

Theodore: Ok then what!? _He says with a look of anticipation on his face._

Simon: You'll see! _Simon then runs out to the pool and jumps in. Theodore also jumps in after catching up to Simon._

Theodore: Wow this is nice!

Alvin: You guys want to race and see who can reach the end of the pool first?

Theodore: YES!

Simon: Sure.

Alvin: Ok on your marks get set GO!

 _They begin racing to the other end of the pool._

Alvin: I win!

Theodore: I'm 2nd!

Simon: Guess that makes me 3rd he says laughing.

 _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore continue playing games in the pool. Racing, diving for rings, and seeing who can do the biggest cannonball._

Simon: I am going to go to the bathroom.

Alvin: Ok

 _As Simon gets out of the pool he winks at Theodore and Theodore winks back._

 _After a few minutes, Alvin starts to swim to the stairs._

Theodore: Where are you going, Alvin?

Alvin: To check on Simon. He should have been back by now.

Theodore: I will go Alvin. You just stay and relax.

Alvin: Are you sure Theodore?

Theodore: Yes, I need to go to the bathroom too so it's no trouble.

Alvin: Ok then. _Alvin goes back to swimming._

 _Theodore gets out of the pool and heads to the bathroom._

Simon: What kept you, Theodore?

Theodore: Alvin was going to come so I had to find a way to keep him in the pool.

Simon: Ok well we better hurry then. Follow me.

 _Simon and Theodore sneak into the room where all the pool toys are kept._

Simon: Theodore grab the other end of this parachute.

Theodore: Ok he says picking it up.

Simon: We are going to jump off of the two diving boards and throw this on top of Alvin.

Theodore: Great! Alvin always pranks us and now we get to prank him!

 _Simon and Theodore have made their way to the diving boards._

Simon and Theodore: Alvinnn!

 _Alvin turns around and sees Simon and Theodore up on the diving boards._

Alvin: What are you two up to?

 _Simon and Theodore look at each other and nod. They then run and jump off of the diving boards. The rainbow parachute then opens up completely and it lands right on top of Alvin._

Alvin: Simonnn! Theodoreee!

 _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all start laughing. Alvin then swims out from under the parachute and gives his brothers a big hug._

Alvin: Thanks for being the best brothers anyone could ask for!

Simon: Love you, Alvin.

Theodore: Yeah I love you too!

Alvin: Thanks, guys. That means a lot to me! _He says smiling._

 _The Chipmunks stay in the pool for about an hour then decided to head back up to their room._

Owner: Did you enjoy yourselves?

Alvin: Yes, we had a wonderful time.

Owner: Glad to hear it! Have a nice evening!

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore: You too!

 _The Chipmunks are back in their room._

Theodore: I am taking a shower and then going to bed I'm tired.

Alvin: Ok goodnight Theodore.

Simon: See you in the morning.

 _Theodore goes to his room and shuts the door._

Alvin: We are alone now Simon. Shall we have some fun!?

Simon: Are you sure you don't want to wait a bit till Theodore is asleep?

Alvin: Simon I have been waiting to do this for days. There is only so long a person can hold back there urges.

Simon: I know how you feel Alvin I just don't want to get caught.

Alvin: We all have our own rooms here and we all have locks unlike at home.

Simon: Ok then let's do it.

 _Alvin and Simon go into Alvin's room and Alvin locks the door._

 _Simon is on Alvin's bed and Alvin goes over and pounces on Simon. Alvin then begins to remove Simon's trunks and Simon removes Alvin's trunks._

 _Alvin then starts to insert himself into Simon. Simon lets out a moan._

Simon: Alvin this already feels good.

Alvin: Well it's only just beginning.

 _Alvin then starts to move himself in and out of Simon._

Alvin: I am going to take this slow so we can enjoy it. Is that alright with you Simon?

Simon: Oh yes!

 _Alvin begins keeping a steady pace so the enjoyment can last longer._

Simon: Oh how I have missed this Alvin.

Alvin: I'm sorry Simon it's my fault. Hopefully, this will make up for it.

Simon: You don't have to make up for anything Alvin. You may have done something's we didn't agree with or understand but your heart was in the right place and that's what counts.

Alvin: Thanks for understanding Simon. _He says smiling._

Alvin: Um Simon I am beginning to reach my limit.

Simon: Go for it, Alvin.

Alvin: Ok here it goes!

 _Alvin lets loose inside of Simon._

Simon: Oh that was fantastic Alvin!

Alvin: You going to do me now?

Simon: Of course.

 _Alvin switches places with Simon._

Alvin: Thanks for doing this with me Simon.

Simon: Well even though you have been a bad boy you still deserve to have some fun! _He says as he spanks Alvin on his butt._

Alvin: Hey I am supposed to be the one in charge! Which means I should be the one handing out punishment! _He says laughing._

Simon: Well let me see if I can make you forget about punishment!

 _Simon then inserts himself into Alvin._

Simon: Hey Alvin since you went slowly do you mind if I go fast.

Alvin: Go for it.

 _Simon then begins moving himself in and out of Alvin at a very fast pace._

Alvin: Oh yes yes yes! That's it Simon keep going!

Simon: I am glad I am able to help get rid of the stress you have been under Alvin. _He says smiling._

Alvin: Hey Simon would you like to shower with me after this?

Simon: Well since Theodore is going to bed and the door is locked I guess that would be kinda fun.

Alvin: Thanks, Simon!

Simon: Sorry Alvin I have reached my limit. _He says as he lets loose inside of Alvin._

 _Simon then gets off of Alvin and lays down next to him._

Simon: This was a lot of fun Alvin.

Alvin: And it's not over yet. _Alvin grabs Simon's hand and pulls him into the bathroom._

 **Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this Chapter! It is the longest Chapter yet! I would like to give a big thanks to** **Bluewolfbat! The idea they sent me was The Rainbow Parachute. I felt like it would fit well here since we just got out of some very intense Chapters (At least for the time being!) and this Chapter is about relaxing and having fun! :)** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	20. Chapter 20 The Phone Call

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner! I have been moving and just got my computer back up and running today. But to make up for the delay here is a Chapter that has a little bit of everything!**

 **Chapter 20**

 **The Phone Call**

 _Alvin and Simon get into the shower together. The water is poring over both of them. Alvin then puts some soap in his hand and starts washing Simon's back. He then slowly makes his way down to Simon's butt then his legs._

Alvin: Ok I got your backside now turn around Simon.

 _Simon turns around._

Simon: Want me to wash you back now?

Alvin: I am not done with you yet Simon. _He says with a smile on his face._

 _Alvin gets some more soap in his hands and starts to wash Simon's chest._

Simon: Alvin I think I know what you're up to.

Alvin: You will just have to wait and see! _He says winking._

 _Alvin then slowly makes his way down to Simon's private parts. He begins washing it and getting it all lathered up._

Simon: That feels nice Alvin!

Alvin: Well I guess I should finish up so you can do me. _He says winking._

Simon: Ok.

Alvin: Ok you're clean! Now wash me! _Alvin hands Simon the soap then turns around._

 _Simon puts some soap in his hand and begins washing Alvin's back. He then makes his way down to Alvin's butt. Simon can't resist the urge to spank Alvin again so he spanks him. Alvin then turns around._

Alvin: Now you're going to get it! _He says with a smirk on his face. Alvin then puts his hand on Simon's head and forces him to bend over. Alvin then spanks Simon twice._

Simon: You hand out punishment well brother!

Alvin: I don't know if you can call it punishment if you enjoy it! _He says laughing._

Simon: Let me wash your front now Alvin.

Alvin: Ok go for it.

 _Simon puts more soap in his hands and starts washing Alvin's chest._

Simon: Wow your chest is really firm Alvin.

Alvin: I have to stay in shape for all the sports I do Simon.

 _Simon then makes his way down to Alvin's private area. He begins to lather it up and play with it a bit._

 _Alvin then reaches over to Simon and begins playing with his private area._

Simon: I think we may be having too much fun with this. _He says laughing._

Alvin: I think you may be right. _He says laughing._

 _They both stop playing with each other and Simon then washes Alvin's legs._

Alvin: Well I guess we better dry off.

Simon: Yeah.

 _Alvin and Simon dry off and make their way back into Alvin's bedroom._

Simon: Hey Alvin can….. can I sleep with you tonight?

Alvin: I thought you might ask that. Well, I was hoping you would ask that. _He says laughing._

Simon: So is that a yes?

Alvin: Of course it is!

 _Alvin and Simon climb into bed together._

 _Simon lays his head on Alvin's chest and slowly drifts off to sleep._

Alvin: I didn't even get to tell him that all of this made me forget about all of my worries. At least for a little bit. _He says to himself._

 _Alvin then drifts off to sleep._

 _Back at the hospital._

Dave: Alvin. He says in a weak voice.

Betty: Dr. Shaun.

Shaun: Yes, Betty.

Betty: I am seeing an increased heart rate on Dave Seville.

Shaun: Let's go take a look.

 _Betty and Shaun walk into Dave's room and sees he is awake._

Shaun: Wow he woke up a lot sooner than expected. Dave, how are you feeling?

Dave: Where are my boys?

Betty: They are staying at a hotel not too far from here.

Dave: I need to see them.

Shaun: Of course. Betty go call Alvin.

Betty: Yes, sir.

 _Betty gets on the phone and dials Alvin's number._

 _Back at the hotel._

 _Ring Ring Ring._

 _The ringing wakes Alvin up but not Simon._

Alvin: Who would be calling at this time of night. Hello?

Betty: Alvin it's Betty.

Alvin: Is something wrong Betty!?

Betty: No nothing is wrong Alvin. Dave just woke up and he is asking for you guys.

Alvin: Dave is awake!?

Betty: Yes, he is.

Alvin: We will be there as quick as we can!

Betty: Ok see you soon.

 _Alvin hangs up the phone. He lays in bed for a minute starring at Simon who is still sleeping._

Alvin: I can't believe it. Dave is finally awake.

 _Alvin then starts nudging Simon._

Alvin: Simon wake up.

Simon: No more Alvin I am tired. We can do it again tomorrow. _He says half asleep._

Alvin: Not that! Get up get up get up!

Simon: What is it, Alvin?

Alvin: Dave is awake!

Simon: Really!? _He says with a surprised look on his face._

Alvin: Yes, he is asking for us. Quick get dressed and then we will wake Theodore.

Simon: Ok! _He says rushing out of Alvin's room to his own._

 _Alvin and Simon both get dressed in a hurry then they both go into Theodore's room._

 _Alvin nudges Theodore._

Alvin: Theodore wake up.

Theodore: What is it, Alvin?

Simon: Dave is awake!

Theodore: He is!?

Alvin: Yes, now hurry and change your clothes I will go get the shuttle.

Theodore: Ok!

 _Alvin runs to go get the shuttle while Theodore gets dressed._

Theodore: Ok I'm ready.

Simon: Ok let's go.

 _Alvin is down at the front desk._

Receptionist: Alvin isn't it a bit late for you to be up?

Alvin: Yes, but my brothers and I need the shuttle. Dave is awake.

Receptionist: I will have it pull around.

Alvin: Thanks!

 _Just then Simon and Theodore come downstairs._

Theodore: Were ready!

Alvin: The shuttle should be pulling up very soon.

 _Just then the shuttle pulls up._

Driver: Were to boys?

Alvin: The hospital, please.

Driver: Ok.

 _A little bit later the shuttle drops the boys off at the hospital._

Driver: Call the hotel when you are ready to be picked up.

Alvin: Will do thanks! _He says as he shuts the door._

 _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore make their way up to the floor that Dave is on._

Betty: Dave has been asking for you boys.

Alvin: Can we see him now?

Betty: Go ahead.

Alvin: Thanks!

 _The boys then walk to Dave's room and open the door._

Alvin, Simon and, Theodore: Dave!

Dave: Boys! _He says still feeling weak._

 _The Chipmunks race over to his bedside. Simon and Theodore have tears in their eyes._

Alvin: Glad to see your awake Dave.

Dave: Thanks, Alvin.

Theodore: Dave we were so worried about you!

Simon: For a while, we thought that you might um….. die

Dave: Well there is no reason to worry about that now. I am back to my old self.

Alvin: Almost. You still have to do some physical therapy to get back to your old self.

Dave: Well before too long, everything will go back to the way, it was before Alvin.

Alvin: Sure Dave.

 _Dave could tell that something was wrong with Alvin. But he decided that now was not the time to find out._

Shaun: Sorry to interrupt everyone but Dave needs his rest and so do the rest of you.

Dave: Oh there fine.

Shaun: No you need your rest. You will be able to see them again later. In the morning you will have your first session with physical therapy than after that you can go and stay at the hotel with your boys.

Alvin: Really, he can leave today?

Shaun: Yes, he will just have to come back here every day for a while. Normally we like for our patients to stay here for a couple of days after a major surgery like this but I don't think that Dave will get much rest here being away from you boys. So as long as he takes it easy and comes in every day we will release him into your care.

Alvin: Ok well we will see you later today Dave. Come on guys lets go back to the hotel.

Dave: But Fellas.

Alvin: Get some rest, Dave. I am taking care of everything. _He says as he shuts the door to Dave's room._

Betty: Dave you have nothing to worry about with Alvin taking care of your boys. In the short time I have known him I can tell he only has their best interest at heart. _She says smiling._

Dave: Yeah that's Alvin for you. _He says chuckling._

Shaun: Get some rest, Dave.

Dave: Ok.

 _Shaun and Betty leave and Dave goes to sleep._

 _Alvin called the Shuttle and it came, picked them up, and took them back to the Hotel._

Theodore: Were will Dave sleep?

Simon: Good point Theodore. We only have 3 bedrooms. I guess we can see if they have another room available.

Alvin: Dave will need to stay with us. He needs to be close to us in case he needs something.

Simon: Good point Alvin.

Theodore: He can sleep with me!

Alvin: Are you sure Theodore?

Theodore: Yes, I have worried about Dave a lot. It will be nice to sleep next to him know that he is ok.

Alvin: Ok then Dave will sleep with Theodore. Well, I guess we had all better go back to sleep.

Simon: Yeah I am still tired.

Theodore: Me too.

 _They all head back to their rooms and go to sleep._

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	21. Chapter 21 Dave's Back

**Author's Note: Some of you are probably thinking that the story has slowed down now that Dave is awake and Alvin is no longer in a dark place. Well the good news is you won't have to wait to much longer for the story to get you back to the edge of your seat! In just a few Chapter's there will be a BIG surprise! No I have not been working with someone on the BIG surprise and this time there will be no hints! You will just have to wait and see! ;)**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Dave's Back**

 _It is now later in the morning. Back at the hospital_

Tracie: Good Morning Dave! I am your physical therapist Tracie!

Dave: Good Morning Tracie.

Tracie: Ok let's get you out of bed and into this wheelchair then we will take you to the physical therapy room and see what you can do.

Dave: Ok sounds good. _Dave pulls the sheets off himself and slowly swings to the edge of the bed. Tracie helps him into the wheelchair._

Tracie: I think you will make a quick recovery Dave. _That was your first test and you did very well!_

Dave: All I did was get out of bed.

Tracie: But not everyone can do that after an accident like yours. _She says smiling._

 _Dave is now in the Physical Therapy room._

Tracie: Ok Dave hang onto these bars and walk to the end then turn around and walk back.

Dave: Sounds easy enough.

Tracie: It's easier said than done Dave. Trust me.

 _Dave grabs onto the bars and pulls himself up._

Tracie: Ok start walking.

 _Dave puts his right foot out and puts some weight on it. Then moves his left foot forward. He keeps doing this._

 _He makes it to the end of the bars._

Dave: I see what you mean. Just this short distance is exhausting.

Tracie: Yes, it is and you still have to walk back.

 _Dave starts to walk back._

Tracie: Loosen your grip on the bars and put more weight on your feet.

 _Dave does this he takes a few steps then falls._

 _Tracie walks over to him._

Tracie: Ok Dave get up you need to finish this.

Dave: I am just so tired.

Tracie: Well you are just a few feet from your chair so the sooner you walk back to it the sooner we can be done. Afterward, you can go and see your boys.

Dave: Ok Tracie.

 _Dave pulls himself up and starts again. He makes it back to his chair._

Dave: That took a lot out of me.

Tracie: Well I will take you back to your room and you can rest. Your boys won't be here until later today so you will have plenty of time to rest.

Dave: Ok

 _Tracie takes Dave back to his room. Dave is able to get back in bed on his own he quickly falls asleep._

Shaun: Tracie.

Tracie: Yes, Shaun.

Shaun: How did Dave do?

Tracie: A lot better than any of us expected. I see no reason why he can't be discharged today.

Shaun: That's wonderful news!

Tracie: Yes, it is. He won't need much time with me. I think by the end of the week that he will be able to go back to his own home.

Shaun: Wonderful!

 _Back at the hotel._

 _Alvin is the first to wake up._

Alvin: Dave will finally be back here with us. It almost seems like a dream.

 _Alvin gets out of bed, goes out to the living area, sits on the couch, and plays on his phone._

 _Simon is the next to wake up._

Simon: Oh, you're already up Alvin?

Alvin: Yeah I just got up.

 _Then Theodore comes out._

Theodore: Morning!

 _Alvin laughs._

Alvin: It's 12:30 Theodore.

Theodore: Oh good we can have lunch!

Simon: You are always ready to eat aren't you Theodore?

Theodore: Yep!

 _They all laugh._

Alvin: Well let's head down to lunch. I will have someone come up and clean while we are out so everything is nice for Dave.

Simon: Good idea Alvin.

 _The Chipmunks head downstairs._

 _Simon and Theodore head to the dining room while Alvin stops and talks to the Owner._

Owner: What can we do for you, Alvin?

Alvin: Dave is coming to stay with us and we were hoping someone could go up and clean the rooms and change the sheets.

Owner: Of course I will send someone up right away! I am glad to hear Dave is getting to leave the hospital.

Alvin: So are we! _He says smiling._

 _Alvin then heads to meet his brothers in the dining room._

Simon: Get everything taken care of?

Alvin: Yep! They are going to go clean the room now.

Theodore: Great! I can't wait for Dave to see where we are staying!

Alvin: I will just be happy to have Dave back with us.

Simon: We all will Alvin. _He says as he puts his hand on his shoulder._

Alvin: Ok let's order! This is our last meal with just the 3 of us.

 _Just then the waiter walks in._

Theodore: I will have Chicken Fried Steak

Simon: I will have 2 hot dogs with a side of French Fries

Alvin: I would like 3 tacos.

Waiter: I will be back shortly with your food.

 _A few minutes later the Waiter brings the food out._

Theodore: The food is great just like it always is!

 _About 15 minutes have passed._

Alvin: Well I guess if we are all done let's go get Dave.

Simon: Sounds good to me. How about you Theodore **?**

Theodore: It sounds great to me!

Alvin: Ok let's get going then!

 _The Chipmunks walk outside to the Shuttle._

Driver: Where to?

Alvin: Hospital Please.

Driver: Ok

 _Before too long they are back at the hospital._

Alvin: Can you wait here we will be right back.

Driver: Yes, I can wait.

 _The Chipmunks then make their way to the floor that Dave is on._

Betty: Dave will be glad to see you. He can't wait to get out of here. _She says laughing._

Theodore: We can't wait for him to be with us! _He says smiling._

Betty: He will be ready soon he is getting dressed.

Alvin: With what?

Betty: The crews that cleared the wreckage brought in Dave's suitcase.

Simon: Well that was nice of them.

Betty: Yes, it was.

Shaun: Alvin can I see you for a moment?

Alvin: Sure.

 _Alvin walks over to Shaun._

Shaun: This is Tracie Dave's Physical Therapist.

Tracie: Nice to meet you, Alvin! _She says with a smile on her face._

Alvin: Nice to meet you too.

Tracie: Dave will need to come in every morning for his sessions but that will be it. After this week he will be able to go back home.

Alvin: That's great news!

Shaun: If you boys would like to take Dave now you can. _He should be ready by now._

 _Alvin motions for Simon and Theodore to come over._

Shaun: Dave will use forearm crutches to get around for the most part. If he feels like he can put weight on his feet and walk let him.

Alvin: Ok.

 _Just then Dave walks out of his room on his crutches._

Betty: Boy you really are ready to get out of here. _She says chuckling._

Dave: I just want to be back with my boys.

Theodore: And we want to be back with you Dave!

Alvin: Ok let's get going guys.

Dave: How are we going to get to the hotel?

Alvin: You'll see. _He says with a smirk on his face._

 _The Chipmunks and Dave walk out to the shuttle._

Dave: A shuttle?

Simon: Yep! That's how we have been getting everywhere.

Driver: Back to the hotel?

Alvin: Yes.

 _They then make their way back to the hotel._

Alvin: Ok were here.

 _The Chipmunks help Dave out of the shuttle. They then make their way inside._

Owner: It is so nice to finally meet you, Dave! I am the Owner of this hotel! _She says with a smile on her face._

Dave: Nice to meet you too.

Owner: If you need anything at all just let us know!

Dave: Thanks!

Alvin: Theodore take Dave to the elevator. Me and Simon will take the stairs.

Theodore: Ok! Let's go, Dave!

 _Theodore and Dave head to the elevator while Alvin and Simon take the stairs._

Alvin: Simon thanks for not giving up on me after all the things that I have done. Drinking, hiding things, etc.

Simon: You're my brother Alvin. I will never give up on you!

 _Alvin puts his arm around Simon._

Alvin: Thanks. I can only hope Dave will feel the same way.

Simon: It's Dave. He will understand. Theodore and I will stand behind you.

 _Alvin and Simon reach the top of the stairs and stand by the elevator._

Alvin: Thanks, Simon.

 _Alvin then kisses Simon._

Alvin: I love you.

 _Before Simon can even respond the Elevator door opens._

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	22. Chapter 22 The Talk

**Author's Note: Happy 4th of July Everyone! :) Here is a very emotional Chapter for everyone to enjoy during the holiday. :) I am off work till Monday so I may update more frequently. :) Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 22**

 **The Talk**

Alvin: Ok here we are Dave! The Royal Suite!

Dave: Wow. This is very nice.

Theodore: You will be sleeping with me, Dave!

Dave: Sounds like fun Theodore! He says with a smile on his face.

 _Dave then goes and sits down on the couch._

Dave: Alvin could I speak with you?

Alvin: Yes, Dave.

Dave: Simon and Theodore can you leave the room, please?

Theodore: But Dave…

Simon: Come on Theodore.

 _Simon and Theodore have gone into Simon's room._

Dave: Come sit down Alvin.

 _Alvin goes and sits down next to Dave._

Dave: Alvin I was able to hear everything you told me in the hospital.

Alvin: I had a feeling you could.

Dave: Why did you not let Simon and Theodore see me?

Alvin: You were hooked up to all sorts of machines and I did not want them to see you like that. It was hard enough for me to see you like that.

Dave: Ok Alvin. You probably made the right decision. But you should have at least told them why. Did You?

Alvin: No I just told them I had my reasons.

Dave: Ok well let's move on. You said you took care of the business deal that I came here to do.

Alvin: Yes. _He hands Dave the contract._

Dave: Wow. You really got a good deal for us Alvin. I am proud of you!

Alvin: You won't be Dave when I tell you what I did after I signed the contract.

Dave: What did you do?

Alvin: I had two shots of Tequila to celebrate.

Dave: Oh Alvin. Why?

Alvin: I don't really know. Maybe I was depressed. I hate to admit it but I did enjoy it.

Dave: Alvin how could you do that! You know you are underage!

Alvin: I'm sorry Dave. _He says as he bows his head in shame._

Dave: Anything else I should know!?

Alvin: I snapped and yelled at Simon. When he told Theodore about my drinking, it just made me feel like I was an alcoholic.

Dave: Alvin what happened to you!? You were a free-spirited, troublemaking, thrill-seeking kid last time I saw you. Now you are snapping at your brothers and drinking. Perhaps leaving you in charge was the wrong choice.

 _Just then, Simon and Theodore come out._

Simon: No Dave you made the right choice. Alvin had a bad day the day all of this happened.

Theodore: Yeah other than that, he took great care of us!

 _Simon and Theodore get on the couch and hug Alvin._

Dave: Boys it's nice for you to defend your brother but…..

Simon: Dave Alvin was under incredible stress. Please just let him finish telling you about that day then you can make up your mind if Alvin is at fault.

 _Dave sighs._

Dave: Very well Simon.

Simon: Alvin tell Dave what you told me on the roof that day.

Alvin: Well I was suppressing my emotions trying to not let Simon and Theodore worry but they did worry they worried about me. I told Simon I was going to be that way the rest of my life. I told him I wasn't a kid anymore I was an adult. That you left me in charge. And that meant I was responsible for Simon and Theodore along with anything else you did. I felt that I could never be a kid again.

Dave: Alvin I had no idea you were going through that. _He puts his hand on Alvin's shoulder._

 _Alvin then starts to cry._

Dave: What's wrong Alvin?

Alvin: I guess I can finally tell you all about the nightmare I kept having.

Simon: You finally want to talk about it?

 _Alvin nods his head yes._

Dave: Go on Alvin.

Alvin: I dreamed about your crash. Then there was this News Reporter who had said you were dead. The word got out that I had taken over as manager. I had deiced to hold a concert as a tribute to you. But at the concert, we start singing but soon stop as our eyes fill with tears. We just could not perform. The crowd then starts throwing things at us and chanting we hate The Chipmunks! I felt like I had ruined Simon and Theodore's lives because of my stupid tribute concert idea so I decided to join you. I hung myself.

 _Alvin buries his head into Dave's lap and keeps crying._

Dave: Alvin I am so sorry I yelled at you.

 _Simon and Theodore then pull Alvin off of Dave's lap and start hugging him. But Alvin keeps crying._

Simon: This is the first time he has cried, Dave. He has not shown that he was sad this entire time. He has kept it bottled up inside of himself.

Alvin: I'm sorry I'm a disappointment to you Dave! _He says still crying._

Dave: Alvin you have never been a disappointment to me.

 _Alvin then stops crying and hugs Dave._

Alvin: Thanks, Dave!

Alvin: I am going to lay down for a bit.

 _Alvin then gets up and walks to his room._

Dave: Ok Alvin.

 _Alvin then shuts his door._

Theodore: Dave Alvin really did take good care of us.

Simon: Yes, he did.

Dave: Well you boys do look alright and he got us a great deal on our new album. Simon, I think you were right. Alvin has matured.

Simon: Yes, for the most part. I just wish he had not suppressed his emotions for so long.

Dave: Well everyone handles their emotions differently. I think Alvin just didn't know how to express them without worrying you guys.

Simon: Well I think everything is out in the open now.

Dave: I hope so.

 _A little bit later._

Alvin: Anyone ready for dinner?

Theodore: ME!

Alvin: Big surprise! _He says laughing._

Dave: It's been awhile since I have eaten.

Simon: I could go for some food too.

Alvin: Then what are we waiting for!

 _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore make their way down the stairs while Dave takes the elevator._

Alvin: Thanks for supporting me earlier.

Simon: You are our brother Alvin.

Theodore: We won't ever give up on you!

 _Alvin puts his arms around his brothers._

Alvin: That means more to me then you will ever know.

 _The Chipmunks and Dave are now downstairs._

Dave: So where are we eating?

Theodore: Here!

Simon: Follow us.

 _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore take Dave to the Dining Room_

Dave: What's this?

Alvin: It's our own private dining area. The public has no idea we are here.

Dave: Wow this place has everything.

Theodore: The food is amazing here!

Dave: Where are the menus?

Alvin: You order whatever you want and they make it.

Dave: Wow that's impressive.

Waiter: What can I get for everyone tonight?

Theodore: I will have Pork Chops.

Simon: Grilled Salmon for me.

Alvin: I will have a mini pepperoni pizza with alfredo sauce and Italian Sausage.

Dave: Prime Rib for me. If you have it.

Waiter: Yes, we have that. I will be back soon with your food.

Alvin: How are you holding up Dave?

Dave: I am a little tired but not too bad.

Alvin: That's good.

Dave: Alvin there is something I didn't have the chance to say to you earlier.

Alvin: What's that Dave?

Dave: Thank You.

Alvin: For what?

Dave: Taking care of everything. No matter what happened, you handled it. Even though it was hard, you didn't let that stop you. I am proud of you Alvin!

Alvin: Thanks, Dave. _He says with a smile on his face._

Waiter: Dinner is served!

Dave: That was fast.

 _Everyone begins eating. After about 20 minutes. Everyone is finished._

Dave: Wow that was the best prime rib I have ever had.

Theodore: Everything they cook here is top of the line!

Alvin: Well we had better head back upstairs. We can watch TV together before we go to bed.

Dave: Sounds like a nice idea Alvin.

Theodore: Yeah just like, we use to do!

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	23. Chapter 23 Family Bonding

**Author's Note: I hope everyone had a happy 4th of July! :) I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this story, writhing reviews and messaging me. It means the world to me! :)**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Family Bonding**

 _The Chipmunks and Dave head back upstairs._

Alvin: So what are we going to watch?

Dave: Why don't you pick Alvin.

Alvin: Are you sure Dave?

Dave: Of course Alvin.

Alvin: Well since I can be a kid again how does cartoons sound?

Theodore: Sounds like fun to me!

Simon: Yeah sound nice.

Dave: Then it's settled. Alvin find a good cartoon for us to watch.

 _Alvin finds a funny cartoon that everyone enjoys. The Chipmunks and Dave laugh and laugh. About an hour later Dave gets up._

Dave: Well I am pretty tired I guess I better get to bed.

 _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are disappointed. When Dave goes to bed everyone goes to bed. Alvin reaches for the remote._

Dave: If you boys want to stay up you can.

Theodore: REALLY!?

Dave: Normally I would have worried about you boys getting in trouble but now I can just leave Alvin in charge and not have to worry.

Alvin: Really Dave? After everything that happened, you're going to leave me in charge again?

Dave: Yes. I trust you 110%, Alvin.

Alvin: Thanks, Dave! _He says with a smile on his face._

Dave: Goodnight boys!

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore: Goodnight Dave!

 _Dave goes to Theodore's bedroom and gets into bed and fall asleep very quickly._

 _The Chipmunks watch cartoons for about 2 more hours._

Alvin: We better get to bed.

 _Simon and Theodore both nod in agreement._

 _Theodore opens the door to his room but sees that Dave has rolled over and is taking up most of the bed._

Alvin: Hey Theodore do you want to sleep with me tonight.

Theodore: You wouldn't mind?

 _Alvin gives Theodore a side hug._

Alvin: Of course not Theodore.

Theodore: But My PJ's are over there by Dave and I don't want to wake him.

Alvin: You can just sleep in your underwear like I do.

Theodore: Wouldn't that be weird?

Simon: How would you and Alvin sleeping in your underwear be weird Theodore?

Theodore: 2 guys in the same bed in their underwear.

Alvin: We are not 2 guys Theodore. We are brothers.

Theodore: That's true. Ok! _He says smiling._

 _Alvin and Theodore go to Alvin's room and Simon goes to his._

 _Alvin and Theodore get into bed and Alvin puts his arm around Theodore._

Alvin: Goodnight Theodore.

Theodore: Goodnight Alv…. _Theodore has drifted off to sleep._

 _Alvin looks over at his brother and smiles._

Alvin thinking to himself: _I can't believe how I behaved before. If it had not been for Simon and Theodore who knows what might have happened. I may have ended it all just like at the end of that dream I kept having._

 _Just then Alvin hers a knock on his door. The door opens. It's Simon. He is standing in the doorway in his underwear. Alvin moves his head back motioning Simon to come in. Simon shuts the door and walks over to Alvin._

Simon: Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?

 _Alvin smiles and pats his hand on the bed. Simon gets in and Alvin wraps his other arm around Simon._

Simon: I just could not be away from you.

Alvin: I know the feeling.

 _Simon drifts off to sleep._

Alvin thinking to himself: _This is the happiest I have been in a long time._

 _Alvin then drifts off to sleep with his arms still wrapped around his brothers._

 _A little bit later Theodore wakes up and sees Simon in bed too._

Theodore Thinking to himself: _This is nice. Alvin is back to normal and Dave is back with us._

 _Theodore then rolls over closer to Alvin and goes back to sleep._

 _Simon turns over and puts his hand on Alvin's chest. Without him or Alvin know it._

 _2 hours later Dave wakes up._

Dave: Theodore is not in bed. I hope they are not still watching TV.

 _Dave leaves the bedroom and sees the TV off._

Dave: Maybe Theodore is sleeping with Simon.

 _Dave opens Simon's door and sees that Simon's bed is still made._

Dave: Well that's odd.

 _Dave then goes and looks in Alvin's Room._

 _Dave sees Theodore and Simon sleeping with Alvin._

Dave: Now if that isn't brotherly love I don't know what is. _He says smiling._

 _Dave sees Alvin's phone on the table by the door he decides to take a photo of the boys._

Dave: That turned out nice.

 _Dave then emails the photo to himself._

Dave: Well I better get back to bed. _Dave shuts the door and goes back to bed._

 _The next morning._

 _Alvin wakes up and sees Theodore and Simon still asleep with his arms still wrapped around them._

Alvin: Good morning guys.

 _Simon and Theodore wake up._

Theodore: Good morning Alvin!

Simon: Morning Alvin. _He says with a smile on his face._

Alvin: How did you guys sleep?

Theodore: GREAT! It's good to have you back to your old self Alvin.

Simon: Yes, I feel the same way.

Alvin: Well it's good to be back to my old self. If it had not been for you guys who knows what would have happened. _He says as he hugs his brothers tightly._

 _Just then Dave walks in._

Dave: Good Morning Boys!

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore: Good Morning Dave!

Dave: Hope you all slept well.

Simon: We did.

Dave: Sorry Theodore I guess I was hogging the bed.

Theodore: It's all right Dave. It was nice sleeping with Alvin!

 _Alvin looks at Theodore and Smiles._

Dave: Simon why did you decide to sleep with them?

Simon: I um wanted to be close to my brothers. Since you are here with us now it feels like we are a family again and I just wanted to be close to them.

Dave: I understand completely Simon.

Alvin: How did you know we were all in here?

Dave: I noticed that Theodore was not in bed last night so I came out to see if you boys went to bed or were still up. Here I took this photo on your phone Alvin. _He says tossing the phone to Alvin._

 _Alvin opens the photo and shows Simon and Theodore._

Dave: I hope you boys don't mind.

Alvin: Of course not Dave. I love it!

Simon: Yeah Me too!

Dave: After all that has happened it was nice to see you boys all together with smiles on your face. Well, should we head down to breakfast?

Theodore: YES! I am starving!

Simon: Theodore you just woke up.

Theodore: But it's been a whole day since I had food!

Alvin: We had dinner yesterday, Theodore.

Theodore: Yeah yesterday that was a day ago.

 _Dave, Alvin, and Simon laugh at Theodore's reasoning._

Dave: Get dressed boys and we will head down for breakfast.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore: Ok Dave!

 _The Chipmunks get dressed and then head downstairs to the private dining room with Dave._

 _The manager comes in just as they sit down._

Manager: Did everyone sleep well last night?

Dave: Yes, we all slept great last night.

Manager: I'm glad to hear that! If there is anything else, we can do for you just let us know!

Alvin: We will, thanks!

Dave: So what are you boys having for breakfast?

Theodore: I am having chocolate chip waffles!

Alvin: That sounds good! I will have the same thing.

Simon: I think I will have the same thing you two are having.

Dave: I will have the same.

 _Just then the waiter walks in._

Waiter: Are you ready to order?

Alvin: Yes, we all want chocolate chip waffles.

Waiter: Excellent Choice! The waffles here just melt in your mouth. I will bring them out as soon as they are ready.

Dave: Thank You.

Dave: So boys what are you going to do today while I am at therapy?

Alvin: I thought we would go with you.

Dave: This is your Spring Break you should enjoy yourselves! Not spend it in the waiting room of a hospital.

Alvin: We want to support you, Dave! Sitting in a waiting room does not bother us!

Simon and Theodore: Right!

Dave: You have spent almost all of your break in a waiting room I want you boys to do something fun today!

Alvin: Are you sure Dave?

Dave: Yes. Go have fun!

Alvin: I wonder what there is to do around here?

Dave: There is an amusement park you could go to.

Theodore: I want to go to that!

Alvin: Sounds like fun! How do you feel about it, Simon?

Simon: Sounds like fun to me!

Dave: Then it's settled. You boys will go to the amusement park while I am at Therapy. Alvin, you will be in charge.

Alvin: Really Dave?

Dave: Yes, Alvin. Even though you made some mistakes and had some trouble coping with everything that happened you still took excellent care of your brothers.

Alvin: Thanks, Dave! _He says with a smile on his face._

 _Just then the waiter brings in breakfast._

Dave: This looks great!

Theodore: It smells even better than it looks!

Alvin: Well what are we waiting for let's dig in!

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I love all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	24. Chapter 24 A Day of Fun

**Author's Note: Sorry for making everyone wait for this Chapter! I am going on vacation next week so I have been busy trying to get 2 weeks of work done in 1 week. I don't know if I will be able to update while I am on vacation but I will try! :)**

 **Chapter 24**

 **A Day of Fun**

 _Everyone has finished breakfast._

Dave: Well let's head to the Shuttle.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore: Ok Dave!

 _Everyone gets into the shuttle._

Driver: Where to?

Dave: I need to go to the hospital.

Alvin: And we need to go to the amusement park.

Driver: Ok

 _Before too long Dave is dropped off at the hospital._

Dave: Ok boys have fun! Simon and Theodore do what Alvin tells you.

Simon and Theodore: Yes, Dave!

Dave: Alvin here is some money. Make sure you guys have a good time!

Alvin: We will Dave!

 _The shuttle driver then takes the boys to the amusement park._

Driver: Just call when you are ready to be picked up.

Alvin: Ok thanks!

 _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore head to the ticket counter._

Alvin: 3 tickets please.

Woman: Would you prefer the all-access pass? It will let you ride any ride as many times as you like and you also get to use our express lines that let you get on the rides quicker.

Alvin: How much?

Woman: $50 for 3 passes.

Alvin: Yeah let's do that.

Woman: Ok here you go 3 passes. We hope you enjoy your day!

Alvin: Thanks!

Alvin: Here you go, guys! These passes will let us ride any ride as many times and we get to use the express lines that let you get on the rides quicker.

Theodore: This is going to be a fun day!

Simon: Yeah it is. What should we go on first?

Alvin: How about Spine Twister?

Simon: Yeah that will be a lot of fun!

Theodore: Sounds scary to me.

Alvin: You will like it Theodore trust me.

Theodore: Ok I will try it.

 _The boys make their way to the express line for Spine Twister._

Operator: Passes, please.

 _The boys show the Operator the passes and he scans them._

Operator: Welcome to Spine Twister! Take the 3 seats in the front.

Alvin: Sweet we get to be right in the front!

Theodore: What does this ride do?

Simon: It will shift side to side as it goes and climbs up tracks.

Alvin: It will also stop at high speeds. That's why it's called Spine Twister.

Theodore: I don't think I am going to like this.

Alvin: Don't worry Theodore. You are with us.

Theodore: Ok.

 _Just then Spine Twister takes off at high speed and starts rocking the car back and forth._

 _Alvin puts his hands up in the air._

 _As the ride reaches the top of the track it stops hard._

Theodore: Is it over?

Alvin: It's just starting. Theodore open your eyes and put your hands up. Trust me. Simon stick your hands up too.

Simon: Ok Alvin.

Theodore: I'm scared.

Alvin: You will be fine Theodore.

Theodore: Ok. He says as he puts his hands up.

 _The ride then takes off at high speed heading down the track._

Alvin: Woo Hoo!

 _The ride then goes underground and the track starts to have twists and turns._

Alvin: The is awesome!

Simon: Yeah this is great!

 _Before long the ride is back at the starting point and the boys get off._

Theodore: You were right Alvin! That was fun!

Alvin: Told you that you could trust me. _He says as he gives Theodore a side hug._

Simon: So what should we do next?

Theodore: How about Slingshot?

Alvin: You want to do Slingshot!? _He says with big eyes._

Theodore: Yeah it looks like fun!

Simon: Ok then let's get on Slingshot.

Operator: Take the seats on the other side and we will begin.

 _The boys go over to the seats and sit down. The safety bars then close down over their chests._

 _The ride then starts up a tube. Once it reaches the top it shoots out the seats and tips them over where they can look down on the park. The seats are then tilted upright and pulled back in rapidly and the ride drops back down to the ground._

Theodore: That was great!

Simon: That was a bit much for me. _He says feeling sick._

Alvin: I am with Theodore. I enjoyed it!

Theodore: What do we do next?

Alvin: Why don't you do something by yourself for a bit Theodore. Simon needs a little time to recover from the last ride.

Theodore: Ok I will go ride some of the kiddie rides.

Alvin: We will go over there with you.

 _The boys then walk over to the kiddie area and Theodore gets in line for a ride._

Alvin: How are you feeling?

Simon: I am doing a lot better.

Alvin: Are you having fun?

Simon: For the most part. I did not enjoy getting sick.

Alvin: I know a way to make you forget all about that.

Simon: How?

Alvin: You know. _He looks at him with a smirk on his face._

Simon: HERE!?

Alvin: There is a restroom right over there.

Simon: Alvin while that does sound like fun this is a public place. What if we get caught?

Alvin: We won't get caught trust me.

Simon: I can't say no. I want to do it as much as you do!

 _Alvin and Simon head to the restroom._

Alvin: In here! _Alvin signals for Simon to come over to the handicap stall._

Simon: So are we doing this standing up?

Alvin: Unless you have a better idea.

Simon: Standing up it is.

 _Alvin and Simon then take off their clothes and hang them on the hooks attached to the wall._

 _Simon then leans up against the wall then Alvin gets behind him._

Alvin: I have been wanting to do this since last night!

Simon: I know. Too bad Theodore had to sleep with you last night.

Alvin: Well I did enjoy having you both around me like that.

 _Alvin then inserts himself into Simon and then begins moving himself in and out of Simon in a rapid motion._

Simon: Oh yes!

 _Back to Theodore:_

 _Theodore gets off a ride and begins to look for Alvin and Simon._

Theodore: I wonder where they could be?

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I love all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	25. Chapter 25 A Tough Decision

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 25! I was planning on uploading this last night but I was so tired I just couldn't. I am also hopefully going to be starting a new story soon! :)**

 **Chapter 25**

 **A Tough Decision**

 _Back to Alvin and Simon._

Simon: I can't believe we are doing this out in public. It's so exciting!

Alvin: I know! I have been wanting to do this for a while! I just could not wait any longer!

 _Back to Theodore:_

Theodore: Simon was not feeling well. I wonder if he went to the restroom and Alvin went with him?

 _Theodore makes his way to the restroom._

 _Theodore walks into the restroom and squats down but does not notice his brother's feet under any of the stalls but he does notice that the handicap stall is closed. Theodore walks down there to see if his brothers are in it. As he gets closer he starts hearing his brothers talking._

Simon: Oh yes! Harder Alvin!

Alvin: Sure thing!

Theodore: What are they doing? _He says thinking to himself._ _He walks up close to the stall and peaks in through the gap between the door and the stall wall._

 _Theodore's mouth drops open and his eyes are huge._

Alvin: I am nearing my limit Simon.

Simon: Go for it Alvin.

 _Alvin then let's lose inside of Simon._

Alvin: That was fantastic!

Simon: Yeah I loved every minute of it!

Alvin: And you were afraid that we were going to be caught.

 _Alvin and Simon start putting their clothes back on. Theodore then runs out of the restroom not wanting to be seen by his brothers._

Theodore: I can't believe what I just saw! I can't believe that they would do that! Do I tell them I saw them or do I tell Dave?

 _Just then Alvin and Simon walk out of the restroom._

Simon: How long have you been waiting Theodore?

Theodore: Oh um just about a minute.

Alvin: How did you know we were in here?

Theodore: I just guessed you would be in there since Simon was sick.

Alvin: Oh ok. Well what do you want to do next?

Theodore: Let's eat.

Alvin: Works for me. How about you Simon?

Simon: Yeah I could go for some food.

 _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore head to the food area. They all get a hot dog and drink._

Alvin: Theodore you are not eating is everything ok?

Theodore: Yeah I am just thinking about something.

Simon: What are you thinking about?

Theodore: Nothing.

Simon: You are thinking about nothing?

Alvin: I don't think he wants to talk about it Simon.

Simon: Oh ok then.

Theodore: I do want to talk to them about what I saw but I am not sure how to. _He says thinking to himself._

 _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore finish their lunch and go on more rides._

 _2 Hours later._

 _Alvin looks at his phone._

Alvin: I think I better call the shuttle by the time it gets here it will be time to pick up Dave.

Simon: Good idea.

 _Alvin calls the hotel and they send out the shuttle._

Alvin: Theodore is there anything you want to do before we leave? We still have some time before the shuttle gets here.

Theodore: No.

 _Alvin then wraps his arm around his brother and then pulls him to the side._

Alvin: Theodore I can tell something is bothering you. Would you like to tell me what it is?

Theodore: Not right now Alvin. I want to talk about it but I am not sure how to talk about it.

Alvin: Just know that whenever you want to talk you can. Day or Night. But don't do what I did and hold it in for too long.

Theodore: I won't.

 _Alvin and Theodore walk back over to Simon._

Simon: Everything ok?

Alvin: Everything is fine Simon. Let's make our way to the front. The Shuttle will be here soon.

 _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore head to the front with Theodore in front and Alvin and Simon walking side by side._

Simon: Do you know what is on his mind?

Alvin: No I don't. He says he wants to talk about it but he doesn't know how.

Simon: Well I hope he talks about it soon. I am worried about him.

Alvin: I am sure he will tell us when he is ready.

Alvin: There is the shuttle! Let's go get Dave!

 _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore get in the shuttle._

Driver: Were to boys?

Alvin: To the hospital please.

Driver: Ok.

 _Theodore begins thinking to himself during the ride to the hospital._

 _I still don't know why Alvin and Simon were doing what they were doing. I especially can't believe that Simon was going along with it. That is not like him. Was that the first time they did that or have there been others? WAIT! That night they said they were fighting and I didn't believe them. I bet they were trying to do it then! Have they been doing this all this time? I still don't understand why they would be doing it though! Should I tell Dave?_

Driver: Were here.

Alvin: Can you wait while we get our dad?

Driver: Yes, I can wait.

 _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore go in to get Dave._

Betty: Good to see you boys again!

Alvin: It's good to see you again as well Betty!

Betty: Dave will be out in just a minute.

Alvin: Thanks Betty!

 _Just then Dave comes out._

Dave: Did you Fellas have a nice day?

Alvin: Oh it was great Dave!

Simon: Yeah I really had fun.

Theodore: Yeah it was fun.

Dave: Well let's head back to the hotel I am pretty tired.

Alvin: The shuttle is out front waiting.

 _Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave head down to the shuttle._

Driver: Back to the Hotel?

Alvin: Yes, Please.

Driver: Ok

 _Before too long everyone is back at the hotel._

Dave: Boy's if it's alright with you I would prefer to have dinner now that way I don't have to come back downstairs.

Alvin: Works for me!

Simon: Yeah I am starving after going on all of those rides.

Theodore: Ok.

Dave: Are you ok Theodore?

Theodore: Yeah I am fine.

 _They begin walking to the private dining room and Alvin slows down to walk alongside Dave._

Alvin: Dave Theodore has had something on his mind since this afternoon. But he won't talk about it.

Dave: Well I am sure he will open up about it when he is ready.

Alvin: I hope so.

 _Everyone then takes their seat._

Waiter: What would we like to eat this evening?

Dave: I would like Salisbury Steak.

Alvin: I would like 3 Chili Cheese Dogs

Simon: Macaroni & Cheese for me please.

Theodore: Just a Baked Potato for me.

Waiter: I will be back shortly.

Dave: Are you sure you are ok Theodore? You only ordered a Baked Potato.

Theodore: Yes, I am fine Dave.

Dave: Ok then.

Dave: So what did you boys do today?

Alvin: Well we first went on the Spine Twister, then Theodore wanted to do Slingshot so we went on that.

Dave: Wow you wanted to do Slingshot Theodore!?

Theodore: Yes.

Dave: Did you enjoy it?

Theodore: Yes.

Simon: After that I got a bit sick so we went to the kiddie area and let Theodore go on those rides while I recovered.

 _Theodore then gives Alvin and Simon a funny look._

Just then the Waiter brings in the food.

Alvin: Perfect timing! I am starving!

 _Everyone begins eating._

 _Before too long Dave starts yawning._

Alvin: You look tired Dave. Perhaps we should go upstairs so you can go to bed.

Dave: I think that's a good idea Alvin.

 _Everyone then starts to heads upstarts._

 _Alvin and Simon take the stairs while Dave and Theodore take the elevator._

Simon: Did you notice that strange look on Theodore face at dinner when I said I was recovering from going on the Slingshot?

Alvin: Yeah it was odd but I don't think it means anything. It's not like he knows what we have been doing.

Simon: Good point.

 _Everyone then meets at the door to the room and Alvin opens it._

Dave: Well I am going to go shower then go to bed.

Alvin: Ok Dave. Let us know if you need any help.

Dave: Thanks Alvin.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore sit down on the couch and start watching TV.

 _Theodore begins thinking to himself._

 _What should I do about what I saw? I really feel like I need to tell Dave but then I want to give my brothers a chance to explain. I only saw through the gap between the wall and door. What if I was wrong? I know! I will just confront them later. I will tell them I saw what they were doing in the bathroom and see what they say._

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	26. Chapter 26 The Truth

**Author's Note: I have to hand it to** **SpyroDragonTime. SpyroDragonTime almost perfectly predicted how this Chapter would go! :) It's times like this that make me proud to be the author of this story! This is the big surprise I told you about in Chapter 21. But I am not done with surprises! I have another big one coming up soon! ;)**

 **Chapter 26**

 **The Truth**

 _Theodore continues to watch TV with his brothers._

 _Before too long Dave finishes his shower._

Dave: Well I am going to bed boys. Sleep Well!

Alvin: You too Dave!

Simon: Goodnight Dave!

Theodore: See you in the morning!

 _Dave then heads off to bed._

 _Alvin looks at Simon and shifts his eyes to his bedroom. Simon nods his head._

Alvin: Well I am off to bed guys. See you in the morning!

Simon: Yeah I am pretty tired as well. I think I will go to bed.

Theodore: Goodnight you guys. _He says with a smirk on his face._

 _Alvin and Simon don't see Theodore smirking. Alvin heads to his bedroom and Simon acts like he is heading to his bedroom but he quickly turns towards Alvin's bedroom. What they don't know is that Theodore saw this. Alvin and Simon shut the door to Alvin's Bedroom._

Theodore: I will give them a minute then I will make my move.

 _In Alvin's bedroom:_

Alvin: Are you ready?

Simon: Yes, I have been waiting all evening for this.

Alvin: Then let's get into bed!

 _Alvin and Simon start undressing each other. Then they get into Alvin's bed. Alvin lays down on his stomach and Simon gets on top._

 _Back to Theodore:_

Theodore: I think that is long enough.

 _Theodore walks over to Alvin's bedroom door and knocks._

 _Alvin and Simon get a worried look on their faces._

Simon: What do we do!?

Alvin: Stay clam I will answer the door.

 _Alvin gets out of bed and puts his underwear back on. Simon also puts his back on._

 _Alvin answers the door._

Alvin: Theodore is everything ok?

Theodore: I was hoping I could talk to you guys about what has been bothering me.

Alvin: Of course Theodore!

 _Theodore comes in Alvin's bedroom and Alvin shuts the door. Alvin then heads back to his bed and sits down next to Simon._

Alvin: Want to sit down Theodore?

Theodore: No I would prefer not to be in bed with you guys for what I have to say.

Alvin: Oook. _He says with a confused look on his face._

 _Theodore takes a deep breath._

Theodore: I saw what you two were doing today in the restroom.

 _Alvin and Simon's eyes get big and they quickly look at each other with panicked expressions on their faces._

Alvin: You mean when I was helping Simon get over his motion sickness?

Theodore: I have never seen someone cure motion sickness that way before.

Alvin: Well I guess it's time to finally tell Theodore the truth, Simon.

Simon: Are you sure Alvin!?

Alvin: Simon he saw us. We have to tell him.

Simon: I suppose your right. _He says sighing._

Alvin: Theodore does Dave know?

Theodore: Not yet. I wanted to get my facts straight before I told him.

Alvin: I am glad you did Theodore. Because Simon has nothing to do with this.

Simon: Alvin…..

Alvin: Simon this all started because of me so let me handle this.

Alvin: Theodore one night I begged Simon to have sex with me and started doing to him what you saw today. He was a little bit uncomfortable at first. But I kept going and soon he began to enjoy it.

Simon: Yes, it is an incredible feeling and you soon become addicted to it.

Theodore: Addicted? How many times have you done this?

Alvin: Quite a bit Theodore.

Simon: You remember that night we were fighting?

Theodore: Yeah. I never really thought you were fighting.

Simon: We were fooling around for fun since we had just done it a little bit before.

Theodore: I see.

Alvin: Today we did it in the restroom for excitement.

Theodore: Excitement?

Simon: It made it more enjoyable because you get a rush of adrenaline from the fear of being caught.

Theodore: Ok I am starting to see the picture. I assume you were about to do it right before I came in right?

 _Alvin and Simon both nod their head._

Alvin: Theodore thank you for coming to get your facts straight before going to Dave. Just remember that this was all my idea and Simon had nothing to do with it.

Simon: But Alvin.

Alvin: Simon I love you and I will protect you no matter what!

 _Theodore just stands there thinking._

 _Theodore's thoughts:_

 _Wow, Alvin is so protective of Simon. He is willing to take all the blame and punishment just so Simon can be safe. But Simon is also trying to protect Alvin. They both seem to really care about each other. Simon called what they were doing addicting. Is it really that good? It has to be if they were willing to risk doing it out in public. Maybe I shouldn't tell Dave. There is no telling what he might do. It's not like they are harming anyone. I know what to do now._

Alvin: Theodore, before you tell Dave, can Simon and I do it one last time?

Theodore: You guys really enjoy this don't you?

Simon: Yes. I never thought I would ever do this but it is something that I have really come to enjoy. After you tell Dave we will never get to do it again.

Theodore: I have made up my mind. I won't tell Dave on one condition.

 _Alvin and Simon's eyes get big._

Alvin: What is it, Theodore?

Theodore: I want you guys to include me.

 _Alvin and Simon are in complete shock. That is the last thing they ever thought they would ever hear their little brother say._

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	27. Chapter 27 Together

**Author's Note: Sorry that this has taken so long everyone. I have been so busy at work I have not had time to do anything with FanFiction. I hate when I don't have time to respond to the messages and reviews I get. Hopefully in a couple of weeks things will slow down and I can pour some more time into this story and other story ideas. I would like to thank Bluewolfbat for helping me with ideas on this Chapter. It would have been a lot shorter without Bluewolfbat's help. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Together**

Alvin: Theodore would you remind repeating that?

Theodore: I want you guys to include me.

Simon: Why Theodore?

Theodore: You guys get so much enjoyment out of it so I want to see why.

Simon: I don't know. I'm just not sure I can do that to my little brother.

Alvin: I don't know why not. I have been doing it to you and you are younger than me. _He says with a smirk on his face._

Simon: What does that have to do with it?

Alvin: That makes you my little brother.

 _Simon sighs._

Simon: Ok Alvin I see your point. So how are we going to do this?

Alvin: Theodore take off your clothes then get on the bed.

Theodore: Ok.

Alvin: Simon you are going to be bringing up the rear.

Simon: What do you mean by that?

Alvin: Theodore is going to be in front I will be in the middle doing him while you are in the back doing me.

Simon: Ok Alvin you know best.

Theodore: Ok I am ready to try this!

Alvin: You are much more eager than Simon was when I did this to him the first time. _He says laughing._

Simon: Alvin!

Alvin: Take it easy Simon.

 _Alvin then gets behind Theodore._

Alvin: Ok Simon hop on up and we will get started.

Simon: Are you sure about this Alvin?

Alvin: Theodore asked for it, Simon. It's not like we are forcing him to do it.

Simon: Ok Alvin.

 _Simon then takes his place behind Alvin._

Alvin: Theodore before we start I want to make sure you still want to do this.

Theodore: I really want to Alvin.

Alvin: Simon start us off.

 _Simon then inserts himself into Alvin then Alvin inserts himself into Theodore. Alvin then removes himself from Theodore and Simon removes himself from Alvin. They keep repeating this._

Alvin: Want to keep going, Theodore?

Theodore: Oh Yes!

Alvin: Ok then.

 _The three keep going for a few more minutes._

Simon: Alvin I am at my limit.

Alvin: Same here. Let's finish it. Theodore me and Simon are at our limit so we have to end this now.

Theodore: Ok that's fine.

 _Simon is the first to let lose followed by Alvin. All three boys then lay down on the bed._

Theodore: Ok now I understand why you guys do this all the time.

Alvin: I am glad to hear it.

Simon: Does this mean you will keep our secret?

Theodore: Yes, because I am guilty now as well. If Dave ever finds out, we will go down together.

Alvin: No Theodore we won't. I am the one who started this so I will take all the blame if Dave finds out.

Theodore: Alvin you don't have to do that.

Simon: Theodore is right Alvin. We are all in this together.

Alvin: But I am the oldest it is my job to protect you guys.

Simon: You don't need to take all the blame, Alvin. Theodore and I will stand by you.

Alvin: Thanks, guys! _He says with a smile on his face._

 _Alvin wraps his arms around Simon and Theodore and gives them a big hug._

Alvin: So Simon should we ask Theodore if he wants to join us for some fun in the bathroom?

Simon: Oh yes!

Theodore: What do you guys do in the bathroom!?

 _Alvin and Simon then explain to Theodore what they do when they shower together._

Theodore: I don't know about that.

Alvin: If you don't want to do it we won't force you to.

Theodore: Maybe next time.

Simon: Ok Theodore you can just wait out here till Alvin and I finish.

Theodore: Ok I will wait.

 _Alvin and Simon go to the bathroom to shower together._

 _Theodore stays behind and lays on Alvin's bed thinking._

 _Theodore's Thoughts:_

 _That was so much more fun than I imagined. I have not had that much fun with my brothers in a long time. When Alvin and Simon started doing it with each other they started to ignore me and not hang out like we use to. I am starting to feel like we are brothers again. He says with a smile on his face. I don't want tonight's fun to end just yet but we have already done it once tonight so I don't think they will want to do it again. What could I do with my brothers that's fun? WAIT I KNOW!_

 _Theodore then gets under the sheets and positions his body so he looks like a pillow under the sheets._

 _Before long Alvin and Simon come out of the bathroom. They don't see Theodore._

Simon: That's odd he said he would wait for us.

Alvin: Maybe he wanted to shower but not with us?

Theodore: I hope I can do this! _He says thinking to himself._

Theodore: ALVINNN! _He says trying to imitate Dave's voice._

 _Alvin and Simon look very surprised and scared._

Alvin: Dave? _He says gulping._

Theodore: _That's no good! Let me try again! He says to himself._

Theodore: What have you boys been doing!

 _Alvin and Simon look at each other._

 _Alvin whispers into Simons' ear._

Alvin: I know Dave's yell and voice and that's not it!

 _Simon points to the bed._

Simon: Looks like we have an extra "pillow" under the sheets.

Alvin: Maybe it needs to be "fluffed" _Alvin smirks._

 _Alvin and Simon start playing along with Theodore's plan._

Alvin: Oh we were just getting ready for bed Dave.

Theodore: That's not what I heard! _He says still trying to imitating Dave's voice._

 _Alvin and Simon get on the bed._

Simon: No really Dave see! _Simon lays his head down on Theodore._ Alvin my pillow seems a little lumpy. Would you mind "fluffing" it for me?

Alvin: With pleasure!

 _Theodore is now looking very confused under the sheets._

 _Alvin then spanks Theodore._

Theodore: Ouch!

Alvin: Simon your pillow is talking.

Simon: Keep "fluffing" it Alvin. Maybe it will say more than ouch.

Alvin: Yeah maybe something along the lines of I surrender.

Theodore: What? _He says in his normal voice._

 _Alvin then begins spanking Theodore again._

Theodore: Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ok I surrender!

Alvin: We knew it was you, Theo.

 _Simon then gets off of Theodore._

Simon: That wasn't very nice Theodore.

Theodore: Sorry guys. I just didn't want the fun to end.

Alvin: Well I will have to punish you, Theodore.

Theodore: How are you going to punish me?

Simon: Oh he has his ways. _He says winking at Alvin._

Alvin: Your punishment is a tickle attack!

Theodore: What? _He says with a confused look on his face._

 _Alvin and Simon then start tickling Theodore._

Theodore: No stop, please! _He says laughing uncontrollably._

 _Theodore then moves down deeper into the sheets trying to get away from his brothers._

Alvin: You can't run from your punishment Theodore!

 _The boys keep at it till Theodore is laughing and kicking so hard that he pulls the sheet off the bed a falls to the floor and ends up all tangled up. Alvin and Simon free him and put the sheet back on the bed._

Theodore: If I enjoy it is it really a punishment?

 _The boys start laughing._

Alvin: Well it's getting late. We better get to bed so we can go with Dave to the hospital in the morning.

Simon: Hey Alvin.

Alvin: What?

 _Simon cups his hands around Alvin's ear._

Simon: How about we all sleep together again? _He says whispering._

Alvin: I think that is a great idea, Simon! Hey, Theo, you want to sleep with us again?

Theodore: YES! But can we sleep with our clothes off?

Simon: That's quite a change. Last time we sleep together we had to convince you it was ok to sleep in your underwear now you want to sleep nude. _He says laughing._

Alvin: But it is a good change. Yes, Theodore, you can sleep with your clothes off. _He says with a smile on his face._

Theodore: Awesome! _He gives Alvin and Simon a big hug._

 _The boys then get into bed with each other._

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	28. Chapter 28 Alvin's Idea

**Author's Note: Well this is the latest I have ever uploaded a Chapter. Hopefully I will have more time to work on this story soon. :) I have been working hard on the next big surprise and it shouldn't be to much longer till it is reviled! :D**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Alvin's Idea**

Theodore: Thanks for letting me sleep with you guys again!

Alvin: You can sleep with us anytime you like Theodore. As a matter of fact, now that you know our secret we can hang out more often and do things like this.

Theodore: Great! Oh.

Simon: Something wrong Theodore?

Theodore: Can we still do other things like we use to when we hang out? _He says looking a little sad and worried._

 _Alvin and Simon look at each other and smile. They then start hugging Theodore._

Alvin: Theodore just because we have started doing this doesn't mean we have to change anything else or give up anything.

Theodore: Really!? _He says excitedly._

Simon: Of course! When Alvin and I started doing this, nothing changed for either of us.

Theodore: Awesome I feel a lot better now!

Alvin: Glad to hear it, Theo. Well, it's getting late. We better go to sleep.

Theodore: Yeah I am pretty tired.

Simon: Same here. We had a big day today.

 _Alvin watches his brothers drift off into a deep sleep._

 _Alvin's thoughts:_

 _I am so lucky to have brothers like this. No matter what happens I will do everything I can to protect them. No matter what!_

 _Alvin then drifts off to sleep._

 _The next morning._

 _Alvin is the first to wake up. The first thing he sees is Simon and Theodore still asleep next to him. He then looks at the time on his phone._

Alvin: It's 10:30! Dave is late for his Therapy! Simon, Theodore wake up!

 _They both wake up and rub their eyes._

Simon: What's wrong Alvin?

Alvin: It's 10:30 Dave is late for his Therapy!

Theodore: Oh no!

 _The boys then hop out of bed and get dressed they go out into the living area and see a note._

 _Good Morning Boys,_

 _You looked so peaceful and happy so I decided not to wake you. Have fun today boys but don't get into any trouble. ;)_

 _Love, Dave_

Alvin: Sorry I woke you guys up for nothing.

Simon: It's alright Alvin. I didn't want to spend all day in bed anyway.

Alvin: Same here. I prefer to spend my night's in bed with you and Theodore. _He says with a smile on his face._

 _Simon and Theodore smile back at Alvin._

Alvin: How about we go down and have a big breakfast?

Theodore: YES!

Simon: I am pretty hungry.

 _The boys then go downstairs for breakfast._

Owner: Good Morning Boys! How are you today?

Alvin: We are doing great!

Owner: Glad to hear it! Dave was telling me this morning that he doesn't have much therapy left and you will be leaving us soon.

Alvin: Yeah we are going to miss everyone but it will be nice to be back home with Dave.

Owner: I understand. Just remember you are always welcome here!

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore: Thanks!

 _The boys then go and sit down for breakfast._

Waiter: What will it be this morning boys?

Alvin: I would like Waffles with chocolate chips!

Simon: French Toast with lots of syrup!

Theodore: Cinnamon Buns for me!

Waiter: That's a big breakfast! I will get it to you as soon as I can!

Alvin: No rush.

Theodore: Why don't you want them to rush?

Alvin: Because I want to talk to you guys about an idea I had.

Simon: Oh? What kind of idea?

Alvin: Everyone here at the hotel and the hospital have been so kind to us and I feel like we need to repay them.

Simon: With what?

Alvin: A concert! What else!?

Theodore: We haven't done a concert in a long time!

Simon: That's a great idea, Alvin!

Alvin: We will have everyone we have met here come and be our special guests!

Simon: What will we do with the money we raise?

Alvin: We will donate it to the hospital.

Theodore: What about the hotel? They have been so good to us. What do they get?

Alvin: Publicity. When people find out that we have been here and how much we enjoyed staying here their business will increase.

Simon: That's a great idea, Alvin! But where can we have a concert?

Alvin: Leave it to me! _He says with a smile on his face._

Simon: Ok Alvin. _He says chuckling._

 _Just then the waiter brings in breakfast._

Waiter: Dig in boys!

Theodore: THIS IS DELICIOUS!

Simon: This just melts in my mouth!

Waiter: I will let the cooks know!

 _The boys finish eating their breakfast._

Simon: Well I guess we should head back up to the room and decide what to do today.

Alvin: You guys go ahead. I need to do something first.

Theodore: You're not hiding something from us again are you Alvin?

Alvin: No Theodore I just need to look into something. _He says with a smile on his face._

Simon: Ok see you soon. Come on Theodore.

 _Alvin then goes outside and pulls out a card with a phone number on it. He calls the number._

Alvin: How have you been Paul?

Paul: Well this is a surprise, Alvin. I am doing good. How about you?

Alvin: I am doing much better now that Dave is awake and back with us.

Paul: I am glad to hear that. Did you guys go back home?

Alvin: Not yet but we will be soon. I was hoping that you could help us out with something.

Paul: I am always willing to help.

Alvin: Excellent! We are wanting to put on a concert and all the money we take in we want to donate it to the hospital.

Paul: That's a wonderful idea, Alvin! What can I do?

Alvin: We will need security. I was hoping that you and Sam could help out and also get some extra guards. We also need a place to hold the concert.

Paul: How about the city park? It has a big stage. We can put up curtains, speakers and anything else you might need.

Alvin: Excellent! I also need one more thing from you.

Paul: What's that?

Alvin: When we first meet you said your kid was a big fan. Well, I want you to bring your kid. I would like to meet them.

Paul: I have always been too busy to take him to one of your concerts. This will be his first one he will be so excited.

Alvin: Well if it's his first Chipmunk concert then let's do it right.

Paul: What do you mean?

Alvin: I mean backstage passes.

Paul: Alvin he will love you guys forever for this!

Alvin: See you soon Paul.

Paul: See you soon Alvin. Thanks again!

Alvin then hangs up the phone. He then heads back upstairs.

Alvin: Well it's all taken care of. We will have the concert in the city park and Sam and Paul are forming a security team.

Simon: Wow that was fast!

Theodore: What songs are we going to do?

Alvin: Well I want to make this a very happy and upbeat concert.

Simon: Well how about songs that have to do with Love and Friendship?

Alvin: Perfect!

 _The boys keep making preparations for the concert. A short time later Dave returns._

Alvin: Dave! You're back early.

Dave: My therapy here is nearly over. Tomorrow will be my final day.

Simon: That's great news, Dave!

 _Just then, Alvin's phone rings._

Alvin: Hello.

Paul: Good news Alvin! I was able to get the park reserved for tomorrow night.

Alvin: That's great news!

Paul: I also talked to some of the other police officers who will be off duty tomorrow night and they said they would be happy to help out with security. I have also called the TV stations and newspapers and informed them about the concert.

Alvin: Perfect!

Paul: Sam will fly out in the morning and arrive around lunch. We can then go over everything else.

Alvin: Ok see you guys tomorrow.

 _Alvin then hangs up the phone._

Dave: Alvin what was all that about?

Alvin then tells Dave about the concert.

Dave: That's a wonderful idea, Alvin! I am really proud of you!

Alvin: Thanks, Dave. He says with a smile.

Dave: Do you need any help with anything?

Simon: I think we have everything under control Dave.

Dave: Well if you need anything just let me know! I am going to lay down for a bit.

Theodore: Ok Dave!

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	29. Chapter 29 Concert Preparations

**Author's Note: I know the Chapters have been pretty boring lately and after looking at the calendar I noticed something. The one year anniversary of when I started writing this story is coming up! If everything goes how I plan the wait for the next tragedy will be coming to an end in 2-3 Chapters! :)**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Concert Preparations**

 _The boys continue working on things for the concert._

 _A few hours later in Dave's room._

 _Dave wakes up and stretches._

Dave: That was a nice nap!

 _Dave then looks over at the alarm clock._

Dave: 5:30 P.M.! I did not think I slept that long.

 _Dave then goes out to the living area where the boys are._

Alvin: How are you doing Dave?

Dave: I am doing fine Alvin. Did I really sleep this late?

Theodore: How late is it?

Dave: It's after 5:30 P.M.

Simon: We have been so busy working on ideas for the concert we lost track of time.

Dave: I know that feeling. _He says chuckling._

Alvin: Can we go over everything with you Dave? We want to make sure we don't forget anything.

Dave: Absolutely! Tell you what. Instead of us going downstairs for dinner how about we just have them send up some pizza.

Theodore: YES!

 _Dave then calls downstairs and orders pizza for everyone._

 _The pizza is delivered 15 minutes later._

Dave: So what have you boys got done so far?

 _The boys tell Dave the songs they have picked out, the people they want on stage and etc._

Dave: Well other than rehearsal, I think you boys are done! Perhaps you should take over as manager of the band Alvin. _He says jokingly._

Alvin: Maybe someday Dave but not today. _He says with a smile on his face._

Dave: Alvin just know when you do take over the band you will do great. _He says smiling._

 _Alvin smiles back at Dave._

Alvin: Thanks Dave that means a lot to me!

 _Once everyone is finished, they all go watch TV together as a family. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are starting to become very tired. They soon fall asleep on the couch in front of the TV. Simon and Theodore have their heads resting on Alvin's shoulders. Dave looks at the boys and smiles._

Dave: I am so lucky to have such wonderful and caring boys. _He says thinking to himself._

Dave: I think I will just leave them here for the night. _He then leans over, kisses the boys on the forehead, and then goes to bed._

 _A couple of hours later Alvin wakes up._

 _Alvin looks around in confusion._

Alvin: Oh, we must have fallen asleep. I wonder if I should wake Simon and Theodore? Nah. _He then wraps his arms around his brothers._ I hope we can always be this close. _He says as he drifts off to sleep._

 _The next morning._

Dave: Good Morning Boys! He says shaking them awake.

Alvin: Good Morning Dave! He says with a smile on his face.

 _Simon and Theodore are not as eager to wake up._

Theodore: It's morning already?

Simon: Unfortunately.

Alvin: Come on guys we have to get ready for our big concert today!

Theodore: Hey yeah!

Dave: You boys better hurry and get ready to go. You have a lot of people to invite.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore: Ok Dave!

 _The boys go and get ready to leave._

Alvin: Ok Dave if you're ready to go we are!

Dave: Ok then let's go. He says with a smile on his face.

 _Everyone then heads downstairs._

Owner: Good Morning! How are all of you this morning?

Alvin: We are doing great! We have a big concert planned for today!

Owner: I heard! It's all over town.

Alvin then hands her something.

Owner: What's this?

Alvin: It's a VIP pass to our concert tonight.

Owner: Thank you! It has been a long time since I had a night off.

Alvin: We look forward to seeing you! Well, we have to get going we have a lot more people to invite!

Owner: See you later!

Dave: Next, stop the hospital!

 _After a short drive to the hospital Alvin. Simon, Theodore, and Dave make their way upstairs._

Betty: We missed you boys yesterday!

Alvin: Well we overslept yesterday.

Theodore: But we have something to make up for it!

Betty: Oh, what's that?

 _Alvin then hands her a VIP pass._

Betty: Is this what I think it is!?

Simon: If you think, it's a VIP Pass your right.

Betty: Thank you, boys!

 _Just then, Tracie and Dr. Shaun come out._

 _Alvin hands them passes as well._

Alvin: Well we better get going we have to get to the airport to meet Sam.

Dave: See you boys later!

 _The Chipmunks then head to the airport._

 _The boys go and look at the monitor to check on Sam's flight._

Simon: Looks like his plane is just about to land.

Alvin: Well let's make our way to the gate.

 _The boys make their way to the gate and run into Paul._

Alvin: Hey Paul!

Paul: Hey guys! Ready for tonight?

Alvin: You bet! Is your son ready?

Paul: I am going to surprise him. He asked if I had the night off to take him to the concert and I told him I had to work. But to cheer him up I told him he could come along.

Alvin: Boy will he be surprised when he finds out you are working security at the concert.

Paul: That's the plan!

 _Announcement: Flight 47 will be arriving at Gate 12 in 5 minutes._

Paul: That's Sam's flight.

 _Paul and The Chipmunks watch Sam's plane pull up to the gate._

 _Sam is one of the first people off the plane._

Sam: Hey guys!

Alvin: It's good to see you again Sam!

Sam: It's good to see you back to normal Alvin.

Alvin: It's good to be back to normal. _He says smiling._

Paul: Sam it's been too long!

Sam: I know what's it been 5 years?

Paul: At least!

 _Sam and Paul start hugging each other._

Alvin: How did you guys meet?

Paul: We will tell you the story on the way to lunch. _He says smiling._

Theodore: Oh boy lunch!

 _Everyone laugh's at Theodore's response._

 _They all get into Paul's squad car and head to a local diner._

Paul: Sam and I went through the police academy together and once we graduated we worked a beat together for a couple of years.

Sam: Yep then Paul got a job offer here in his hometown and decided to take it.

Paul: Yep I have a goal of being the police chief someday.

Alvin: Well when you do become the chief I know you will be great at it!

Paul: Thanks, Alvin. That means a lot to me. _He says smiling._

Paul: Ok here we are!

 _Everyone then heads into the diner and orders lunch._

 _While they eat Paul and Sam go over the security plan._

Sam: You boys are taking a big risk by allowing so many people up on the stage with you.

Alvin: I trust you guys 100% I know you will protect us.

Paul: We will do our best Alvin.

 _After paying the check everyone then heads to the park where the concert will be held._

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)** _  
_


	30. Chapter 30 Pre Concert Fun

**Author's Note: Well time got away from me this week but I will be able to make up for it next week! Next week is the 1 year anniversary of when I started work on this story! So there will be at least 2 Chapters next week AND the next tragedy will be revealed! Thank you so much for being patient I promise you that this will be worth the wait! :)**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Pre Concert Fun**

 _After a short drive to the park, everyone gets out and looks at the stage._

Alvin: Wow this is really nice for an outside stage!

Paul: The city workers have been working on it all day. This is the biggest concert we have ever had so they want to make sure it's done right.

Sam: Why don't you boys go rehearse while Paul and I set up barriers.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore: Ok Sam!

 _The boys then excitedly run up on stage. They grab the mics and turn them on and start singing._

 _Sam and Paul start work on putting up the barricade's when a man walks down._

MAN: Looks like you could use a little help with those barricades.

Paul: We would appreciate the help.

 _After 25 minutes the work is done._

MAN: Need any other help?

Paul: No I think we're good.

Sam: Thanks for the help Mr...

MAN: Alright then have a good day. _He walks off before Sam can even ask his name._

Sam: Well...

Paul: Well at least he helped us out. Let's go take a break and check on the boys.

 _Sam and Paul make their way back to the stage where the boys are practicing._

Sam: I am sure glad Dave is alright. I don't know what would have happened to the boys if Dave had died.

Paul: It's something you don't even like to think about. I don't even want to think of anything bad happing to the boys. Or to anyone.

Sam: I feel the same way.

 _A short time later._

 _Sam and Paul applaud the boys as they take a bow_

Alvin: What did you guys think!?

Sam: You sounded great just like always!

Paul: I have to agree with Sam! _He says smiling._

Alvin: Well we are going to go back to the hotel now and rest up for tonight. Thanks for all the work you guys have done.

Simon and Theodore: Yes, thank you!

Sam: It's our pleaser. You boys are doing something good for the entire town it's the lest we can do.

Paul: See you boys tonight!

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore: Bye!

 _The boys then start walking back to the hotel._

 _After a short walk, the boys arrive back at the hotel just as Dave gets out of the shuttle._

Dave: How did rehearsal go boys?

Alvin: It went perfect Dave!

Dave: Glad to hear it!

Simon: How was your therapy?

Dave: It's done. Tonight after the concert we will fly home.

Alvin: Wow you must really want to get home.

Dave: Well I do but you boys have school tomorrow.

Alvin: Oh we don't have to go back to school right away Dave. We can stay home and help you recover.

Dave: Alvin I will admit I am still not a 100% but I am well enough for you to go back to school.

Alvin: Aww.

Dave: I am glad to see Alvin is back to acting like a kid. _He says thinking to himself._

 _Everyone then heads back upstairs._

Dave: Well I am going to bed to get some rest guys.

Theodore: I am tried to Dave. Can I take a nap with you, Dave?

Dave: Of course Theodore. It's your bed. _He says smiling._

 _Dave and Theodore then go and lay down together to take a nap_.

Simon: Hey Alvin since Dave and Theodore are napping and we are leaving tonight do you want to um...

Alvin: Do it?

 _Simon nods his head and smiles._

Alvin: I am always willing to do it with you, Simon! Even though Theodore may do it with us from time to time you are my true love. _He says smiling._

Simon: I feel the same way, Alvin. I hope that nothing ever changes that. _He says smiling back at Alvin._

 _Alvin and Simon then go into Alvin's bedroom._

 _Alvin then closes the door and locks it._

Simon: So how are we going to do this?

Alvin: Well how about a little "fight"?

Simon: Oh Alvin. _He says chuckling._

Alvin: If I undress you first I get to be on top.

Simon: And If I undress you first I am on top right?

Alvin: Right!

Simon: Well what are we waiting for!

 _Alvin and Simon both run over to the bed. Once on the bed they stand on their knees and face each other._

Alvin: Ready.

Simon: Set.

Alvin and Simon: GO!

 _The boys then start putting up a fight to see who can undress the other the fastest._

 _Alvin gets Simon's sweater off first but Simon quickly gets under Alvin's legs and removes Alvin's underwear._

Alvin: Interesting strategy Simon. But you won't beat me!

Simon: Think again Alvin!

 _Simon then gets behind Alvin and lifts Alvin sweater off._

Simon: Told you I would win! _He says smiling._

 _Alvin then pounces on Simon and removes his underwear._

 _Alvin then kisses Simon._

Alvin: Ok Simon you won. _Alvin then rolls over onto his stomach._

Simon: This is going to be fun!

 _Simon then inserts himself into Alvin._

Alvin: Oh wow this is better than ever!

Simon: Let's just say I have been practicing. _He says smiling._

Alvin: Well it's paid off this is amazing!

 _Simon then starts doing it harder and bouncing on Alvin more._

Alvin: WOW, WOW, WOW! GO SIMON GO!

 _Simon then releases inside of Alvin._

Simon: Sorry Alvin I guess I did it a little bit too fast.

Alvin: Don't worry about it you were fantastic!

Simon: Are you sure Alvin?

 _Alvin then gets up and gives Simon a long passionate kiss._

Alvin: Does that answer your question?

Simon: Yes, it does.

 _Simon then gives Alvin a long passionate kiss._

Alvin: Do I get to do you now?

Simon: Of course!

 _Simon lays down on his stomach and Alvin gets on top of him._

Alvin: Let's see if I can do it as good as you. _He says chuckling._

 _Alvin then inserts himself into Simon then starts moving himself in and out very fast and bouncing on Simon very hard._

Simon: You're doing incredible Alvin!

Alvin: It's not too hard?

Simon: Not at all!

 _Alvin keeps going but quickly realizes that it is about to come to an end._

 _Alvin then lets loose inside of Simon._

Alvin: Well that's it for me. Sorry, Simon.

Simon: There is nothing to be sorry about Alvin. You were simply incredible! _He says turning over._

 _Alvin then starts kissing Simon._

Simon: Alvin I want to say something.

Alvin: Go ahead, Simon.

Simon: Even though this Spring Break did not go how we planned it. I have still had an amazing time.

Alvin: I agree completely. I am sorry for the way I acted.

Simon: Well the worst is behind us now!

Alvin: Well except for school tomorrow.

 _Alvin and Simon both laugh._

Simon: Tell you what tomorrow night when we get home from school and finish dinner we will do it again. How does that sound?

Alvin: Sounds like a deal! Shall we seal it with a kiss?

Simon: Sure!

 _Simon then kisses Alvin._

Alvin: Well we better shower. Just a couple of hours till the concert starts!

Simon: Ok.

 _Alvin and Simon go into Alvin's bathroom and shower._

 _Before long they come out and lay down on the bed._

Simon: Alvin I am a little tired do you mind if I take a nap?

Alvin: Go right ahead.

 _Simon rests his head on Alvin's stomach and drifts off to sleep._

 _Alvin's thoughts:_

 _I am sad about leaving but I will be so happy to be back home with Dave, Theodore, and my true love._

 _He looks down at Simon and smiles._

 _Well, I guess I had better get a little sleep too._

 _Alvin then drifts off to sleep._

 _2 Hours later._

Simon: Alvin we need to get packed before the concert.

Alvin: Yeah you're right.

 _Simon picks up his clothes and then goes to his room to pack._

 _Alvin packs up his things and then goes out to the living area. Before long Simon joins him along with Dave and Theodore._

Dave: Did you boys pack.

Alvin and Simon: Yes Dave!

Dave: Well we better head downstairs and check out. I called Mitch and he says he will be waiting for us at the airport after the concert.

Alvin: Well if we are all packed, I guess that means we are ready to go.

Dave: Ok boys let's go check out.

 _Everyone then makes their way downstairs._

Receptionist: Come to check out?

Alvin: Yes we have. _Alvin then hands her the keys._

Receptionist: I hope you enjoyed your stay! Come see us anytime!

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave: Thanks!

Sam: Hey guys!

Dave: Hey Sam. Ready to give us a lift?

Sam: You bet! Hop in!

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	31. Chapter 31 The Concert

**Author's Note: Well once again time got away from me. I had several things pop up that have been out of my control. I said there would be 2 Chapters this week but the 2nd one will have to be a Labor Day Special. But the next Chapter is when the** **tragedy will be** **revealed!**

 **Chapter 31**

 **The Concert**

Sam: So are you boys excited?

Alvin: Yes we are super excited!

Sam: Practically the entire town has turned out for the concert.

Simon: Wow that's impressive!

Sam: You are the biggest act to ever hit this small town.

Theodore: Well they won't be disappointed!

Dave: Glad to hear it, boys. I am really looking forward to seeing the concert you put together!

 _The boys just smile._

 _Before long they arrive at the park. They park out of sight and go up the back stairs to the stage._

 _The boys peak out from the side of the curtain and see the massive crowd._

Alvin: This will be a great audience!

Sam: Boys Paul just arrived he is coming with his son. But he has put a blindfold on him.

Theodore: What's the blindfold for?

Sam: He told his son that he was doing security at a top secret place. He plans to remove it right in front of you to surprise him.

Alvin: That's a great idea!

 _Paul then brings his son up the back steps and puts him right in front of the Chipmunks._

Paul: Sorry about the blindfold Bobby.

Bobby: It's ok dad.

 _Paul then removes the blindfold._

 _Bobby gasps._

Bobby: IT'S THE CHIPMUNKS!

Alvin: Hey Bobby how are you!?

Bobby: AWESOME!

 _Bobby then gives his dad a big hug._

Bobby: Thanks, dad!

Paul: It was actually Alvin that arranged this for you, Bobby.

 _Bobby then runs over and practically tackles Alvin by giving him a hug._

Alvin: So Bobby I understand this is your first Chipmunks concert.

Bobby: Yes, it is! _He says with a look of excitement in his eyes._

Alvin: Well then I have a special pass for you.

 _Alvin then places the pass over Bobby's neck._

Bobby: What's this?

Alvin: It's your backstage pass AND with the pass, you will be able to come out on the stage and sing with us at a certain point.

Bobby: REALLY!?

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore: Yep!

Bobby: You guys are awesome!

 _Bobby then gives all 3 of The Chipmunks a hug._

Bobby: I can't wait!

Paul: Come on son we need to go check the security.

Bobby: Ok dad! _He happily runs over to his dad._

 _Just then the Owner of the hotel and the hospital staff arrive._

 _The boys talk with all of them for a little bit till Sam and Paul come back._

Sam: Ok boys Paul and I just finished looking over everything. We see no reason to delay the concert so whenever you're ready you can start the concert.

Alvin: Well are you ready Simon?

Simon: Yes!

Alvin: How about you Theo?

Theodore: You bet!

Alvin: Well then let's go!

 _Alvin walks out first with Simon following a little bit behind on his right and Theodore following behind on his left._

 _The crowd starts applauding._

Alvin: GOOD EVENING OAKTON!

 _The crowd starts cheering._

Alvin: This concert is a benefit concert for the local hospital. Now some of you are probably asking why. Dave our dad and the manager of the band was on his way here to make a deal on our latest album. He was hit by a Simi Truck. _(The crowd gasps.)_ He was rushed to the hospital here in town where they performed emergency surgery on him. For a couple of days, we were afraid he would die. However, thanks to the wonderful nurses and doctors at the hospital he is almost fully recovered.

 _The crowd starts cheering._

Alvin: Dave would you please come on out.

 _Dave then slowly walks out on the stage and waves._

 _The crowd starts applauding and cheering_

Alvin: Would Dave's doctors and nurses please step out here as well.

 _They then step out as well._

 _The crowd keeps cheering._

Alvin: We have been here in Oakton for almost an entire week. We would like to thank the wonderful Owner and Staff of the Evergreen Resort. They took excellent care of us during our stay. We never had to worry about word getting out that we were here. And when the owner found out why we were here she insisted that we take the suite free of charge. Since she won't take any money we would like her to come out on stage so that she may be recognized.

 _The owner then walks out on the stage. The crowd then starts cheering and applauding very loudly._

Alvin: We would also like to thank our security team. They have been awesome about making sure we were safe at all times. Come on out guys.

 _Paul and his son along with Sam now go out on stage._

ALVIN: NOW HERES WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!

 _The crowd starts going crazy as The Chipmunks start the concert._

 _Everyone on stage starts singing and dancing._

 _Everything is going perfectly and everyone is having a good time._

Out in the audience:

 _The man that helped set up the barricades has returned and is watching the concert._

Man: It's a shame what those poor boys had to go through. _He says thinking to himself._

 _The concert continues on however Alvin does something unexpected._

Alvin: ALVIN, ALVIN, ALVIN!

Crowd: ALVIN! ALVIN! ALVIN!

 _Alvin then runs and jumps out into the crowd and starts crowd surfing._

 _Dave, Paul, and Sam are shocked by this._

 _Alvin makes his way around the crowd by crowd surfing._

 _Alvin is soon back on the stage. Dave, Paul, and Sam are relieved by this._

Man: Well I have no need to stick around here any longer. _The man then leaves._

 _Before long the concert then starts to wrap up._

Alvin: Oakton it has been a real pleaser being here. But before you go I have something I would like to say.

 _Simon, Theodore, and Dave look around confused._

Alvin: When Dave was in the hospital here I was left in charge of my brothers. The caused me great stress. I had a nightmare a few nights ago were I dreamed that I would kill myself.

 _The crowd gasps._

Alvin: Suicide is not the answer to problems. If you ever have thoughts of suicide don't do what I did. I hid it from the people who cared most about me. I got no relief in till I actually talked to someone and let them know how I felt. I'm sorry that this is not the usual happy ending to one of our concerts but I had to say this. Thank You.

Crowd: ALVIN! ALVIN! ALVIN! _They are cheering and clapping. Alvin then motions for Simon and Theodore._

 _The boys then walk up to the edge of the stage and take a bow._

 _They then walk backstage._

Alvin: So Bobby how did you like your first Chipmunk concert?!

Bobby: It was awesome!

Alvin: Well we will have to have you come to more of our concerts then. _He says smiling._

Bobby: Really!?

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore: Really!

 _Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Bobby all start laughing._

Dave: Boy's I hate to be the bad guy here but we need to get going. Mitch is waiting for us.

Alvin: Ok Dave just let us say bye to our friends.

Dave: Ok.

 _Alvin, Simon, and Theodore hug everyone and thanked them for coming._

Alvin: We will be back someday. We can never fully repay you for all that you did!

 _All of their new friends wave goodbye._

 _Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave, Sam, Paul, and Bobby get in a car and head to the airport._

 _Before long they have arrived at the airport._

Alvin: Hard to believe a week ago we were right here meeting you for the first time Paul.

Paul: Yep! But at least it's under better circumstances now.

Alvin: Thanks again, Paul! _He says smiling._

Paul: Well you guys better get going.

 _Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave, and Sam board the plane._

Mitch: Good to see everyone again!

Dave: Good to see you too Mitch! Thanks for bringing the boys here in the middle of the night.

Mitch: No problem Dave! Well, you guys better get seated we are ready to go.

 _Everyone takes their seat as the plane taxis out onto the runway._

 _Soon the plane takes off and is in the air._

Dave: So how do you feel about going home, Alvin? I know this trip was hard on you.

Alvin: I feel good Dave. I am looking forward to being a kid again. _He says smiling._

Dave: I am glad to hear it. You still have a long time to be a kid. _He says smiling._

 _Alvin just smiles back._

 _Everyone then drifts off to sleep._

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	32. Chapter 32 Tragedy Strikes

**Author's Note: A couple of months ago I had a bad case of writers block. I started reading the reviews and found that you guys really responded to Dave's car accident. So I got to thinking. What could I do that would keep the readers on the edge of their seats? I began playing around with an idea that would put Alvin in the hospital but I never really liked how it fit. I was also getting ready to publish another story that I had been working on but then I pulled the plug on it and decided to incorporate it into this story. So** **Here it is! The Labor Day Special! I hope you enjoy it! Also** **credit for the rainbow parachute idea goes to Bluewolfbat.**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Tragedy Strikes**

Before long, the plane is back on the ground.

Mitch then steps out of the cockpit and sees everyone still asleep.

Mitch: WAKE UP!

Everyone wakes up in a panic. Mitch just stands there laughing.

Mitch: Sorry, everyone I could not resist giving you a little scare.

Everyone smiles. Everyone grabs there bags and then gets off the plane.

Dave and the boys go and get a cab. Sam also gets a cab.

Sam: You guys take care now! Let me know I you need anything.

Alvin: We will! Thanks again, Sam!

Sam nods his head and gets into his cab.

Dave and The boys then get in the cab and head home.

Before long Dave and The boys are back home. Alvin goes and opens the door.

Alvin: Everything is just how we left it.

Dave: Looks like you did a good job of making sure the house was locked up.

Alvin: Thanks, Dave.

Dave: Alvin are you alright?

Alvin: I don't know. The last time we were here…..

Dave: Alvin I know what you're feeling. I thought I might never be back in this house. A lot has changed in the past week but nothing that we cannot handle.

Alvin: You are absolutely right Dave!

Dave: Now why don't you boys run off to bed. School comes early.

Alvin: Oh, all right. Alvin says rolling his eyes and chuckling.

Dave: Oh Alvin. Dave says chuckling.

Alvin leads the way back upstairs to the bedroom with Simon and Theodore following behind.

Alvin opens the door and turns on the light.

Alvin: Just like I remember. My bed is still made and the others are unmade.

Simon: Alvin are you ok?

Alvin: I am still possessing everything. The last time I was in here I had to tell you that Dave was in a car accident.

Theodore: Don't worry Alvin. That's all in the past. Dave is fine and back home with us.

Simon: And we are here for you if you need anything. Right, Theodore?

Theodore: Right!

Alvin then puts his arms around his brothers.

Alvin: Thanks, guys! You will never know what that means to me. Well, I guess we better get to bed.

The boys then change into their PJ's and crawl into bed.

Simon and Theodore quickly fall asleep but Alvin just lays in bed and keeps turning his head looking at Simon and Theodore.

Alvin: Without the support of my brothers and Dave, I probably would not be laying here right now. I would have most likely taken my own life just like in my dream. But I no longer have to worry about that. Everything is back to normal. He says smiling.

Alvin then finally falls asleep.

The Next Morning:

Dave: BOOOYS! TIME TO GET UP!

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore wake up.

Alvin: Time for school already? He says pulling the covers over himself.

Simon: Come on Alvin. He says pulling the covers off Alvin.

Theodore: Yeah it's time for school! He says excitedly.

Alvin: I don't know how you can be that excited about going back to school.

Simon: Remember Alvin we have a little "fun" planned for tonight.

Alvin: Oh yeah! His eyes widen.

Alvin: I guess school is good for something.

Simon: Oh?

Alvin: Killing time.

Simon laughs at Alvin's response.

The boys then get ready and head downstairs to eat.

Dave: Cereal is all we have boys. I will go to the store later today. Oh, I almost forgot Alvin your suicide speech was a big hit. Take a look.

Dave hands Alvin the morning paper.

Headline: SUICIDE IS NOT THE ANSWER.

Article: At the Chipmunk Concert in Oakton last night, Alvin Seville spoke out about how he dreamed about taking his own life. "Suicide is not the answer to problems. If you ever have, thoughts of suicide don't do what I did. I hid it from the people who cared most about me. I got no relief in till I actually talked to someone and let them know how I felt." Since that, speech last night the Suicide Hotline has reported more than double the calls it would normally receive.

Alvin: WOW! I never imagined my speech would have that kind of effect.

Dave: Alvin I am so proud of you.

Alvin: Thanks, Dave. He says smiling.

The boys finish breakfast.

Theodore: Dave can we go outside and play till the bus comes?

Dave: Of course! Just take your backpacks with you.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore grab their backpacks and then head outside to play.

Theodore: Let's play with my rainbow parachute!

Alvin: Whatever you want Theodore. I am so glad I can be a kid again.

The boys then start lifting the parachute up into the air and then back down.

Theodore: Do it again guys!

Simon: Ok but then it's my turn!

Alvin and Simon pull up on the rainbow parachute that they are playing with, Theodore runs under it, and Alvin and Simon pull it down on top of him then pull it back up. Theodore then takes Simon's spot. Simon runs to the center of the parachute and Alvin and Theodore pulls the parachute down Simon then drops to the ground and yells come and get me! Alvin and Simon just look at each other and smile. They pull the parachute up as high as they can get it and then run under it to Simon. The parachute then falls on all of them.

Alvin: This is so much fun!

Theodore: Alvin you don't normally like playing with my parachute.

Alvin: I am just so happy that things are finally back to normal. So I am happy doing whatever makes you guys happy!

Simon: We are just glad you are back to normal Alvin. He says smiling.

Theodore: Or as normal as Alvin gets.

Alvin: Hey!

Simon and Theodore start laughing.

Alvin then pounces on his brothers and kisses them, and tells them he loves them.

Theodore: We love you too Alvin!

Simon: But I love you more. Simon then gives Alvin a long heartfelt kiss.

Theodore: Would you two like a room? He says sarcastically.

Alvin: No were good.

Everyone then starts laughing.

The boys hear the bus coming down the street.

Simon: Oh no we're going to be late if we don't move!

The boys then stand up and struggle to get out from under the parachute.

Alvin: Careful that's my foot!

Theodore: Sorry Alvin!

Simon: Come on you two it's almost here! He says successfully making it out from under the parachute.

Alvin and Theodore then crawl out. They then run to where Simon is standing and get their backpacks. They then run to the bus stop and make it just in time.

Soon the boys are at school and head to their classes.

Before long the school bell rings at the end of the school day.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore meet up in the hallway.

Simon: I am going to talk to one of my teachers about an assignment I need help on. Why don't you two go on home. I should be there shortly.

Alvin: Are you sure?

Theodore: We don't mind waiting.

Simon: I'm sure go on ahead.

Alvin: Ok see you at home.

Alvin and Simon then start walking home.

Before long Alvin and Theodore are back home. They tell Dave why Simon is still at school and that he will be home shortly.

Simon then starts to walk home. However, he doesn't notice the Van parked on the street. There are three people in the Van. Two Men and a Women.

MAN 1: Is that him?

MAN 2: Looks like him.

LADY: That's his brother Simon.

MAN 1: Should we get him?

LADY: He is as close as we are going to get. But don't grab him yet. We can't take the chance of someone at the school seeing us.

MAN 2: Your right.

LADY: Once he gets a couple of blocks away, we will strike.

MAN: Ok.

4 Minutes Later.

LADY: NOW!

MAN 1 Starts the van and begins driving.

MAN 2 gets ready to open the sliding door and grab Simon.

The van is coming up on Simon. Simon hears a car coming but thinks nothing of it.

LADY: GRAB HIM NOW!

MAN 2 Opens the door and grabs Simon while LADY quickly shuts the door.

Simon is trying to break free of MAN 2'S Grip. However, LADY ties up his hands with a Zip Tie and shoves a gag in his mouth.

LADY: Stop here for a moment.

MAN 1: Ok.

LADY: Get a good look, Simon! It's the last time you will see this house of yours for a very long time!

Simon tries to scream but he can't with the gag in his mouth.

LADY: Drive on!

MAN 1: Ok

LADY: Simon you are going to make me rich!

The 2 men and lady laugh at that.

MAN 2: See you soon Simon! He then hit's Simon over the head causing him to blackout.

 **Author's Note: This t** **ragedy is going to be super hard on the characters! Just when you think it can't get anymore intense it will! ;)** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**

 **Fan Fact: Originally the kidnapping part was going to be based on the 2015 Alvinnn and the Chipmunks and it was going to be Alvin who was kidnapped instead of Simon.**


	33. Chapter 33 Kidnapped

**Author's Note: Like I said before t** **his t** **ragedy is going to be super hard on the characters! It will take twists and turns that are completely unexpected! Also Man 1, Man 2, and Lady now have names. I would like to thank Wicket Wysteri for their ideas for the names for Man 1 and Man 2. Lady has had a name from the beginning it's just not been revealed till now. Man 1 is now** **Benjamin and Man 2 is now Robert. Also remember that unnamed Man in Oakton? That's Benjamin. Hope you enjoy this Chapter and remember this is only the beginning!**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Kidnapped**

 _Back at home._

Dave: Hmm Simon should have been home by now.

Alvin: He did say he was going to stay late and talk to one of his teachers about an assignment.

Dave: I know but it should not take this long. I am going to call the school.

 _Dave goes and calls the school._

Theodore: What do you think is Keeping Simon?

Alvin: Not sure but Simon promised me we would do it tonight so I know he will be home! _He says smiling at Theodore._

Theodore: I see how it is. Just leave out your little brother.

Alvin: Oh Theo we didn't…

Theodore: Alvin I am kidding. I enjoy it but I don't want to do it all the time.

 _Alvin then hugs Theodore._

Alvin: Thanks for understanding Theodore. _He says smiling._

 _Alvin and Theodore hear Dave hang up the phone. They go see what Dave has to say._

Alvin: What did the school say?

Dave: Simon left over 30 minutes ago.

Alvin: Well perhaps he stopped off at a friend's house or a store to pick up something up.

Dave: I am starting to get worried.

Alvin: Dave you don't need to worry. You are still getting over your accident.

Dave: I am going to call his cell phone.

Alvin: Dav…

 _Dave picks up the phone and calls Simon's cell before Alvin can say anything._

 _We are sorry but we cannot complete your call due to a network outage. Please try again later._

Dave: There is a network outage.

Alvin: That is what I was trying to tell you. They are making upgrades to the cell towers so no one can use their cell phones.

Dave: Now I don't know if I need to be mad or worry!

Theodore: How about both?

 _Alvin just shakes his head at his brother's response._

 _Back to Simon._

Benjamin: Were here.

LADY: Excellent! Get him inside and tie him up before he wakes up.

 _Robert carries him inside and ties his feet and wrists up._

 _Simon is standing up on a table but being supported by the ties attached to his wrists._

Benjamin: It will probably be a couple of hours before he wakes up.

LADY: That's fine with me. We still have to finish preparing somethings anyway. Let's leave him alone for now.

 _They all leave the room Simon is in._

LADY: Have you made the deal with the host of that website?

Robert: Yes, he said he would make sure the steam stayed up and he also added extra security to make sure no uninvited visitors can access the stream.

LADY: Wonderful! How will we stream it?

Robert: How about from his own phone?

LADY: YES! I like that idea! But what if they try to track his phone?

Robert: No need to worry about that. The room is encased in concrete. I will make sure his phone only connects to the WiFi we have set up and that will be protected by a VPN making it look like we are somewhere else.

LADY: Everything is going according to plan. Now, all we have to do is wait for him to wake up. _She says with an evil laugh._

 _Back home._

 _Alvin and Theodore have gone up to their bedroom._

Alvin: Dave is not the only one worried. My stomach is in knots!

Theodore: It will be ok Alvin. I bet Simon will be home any minute now!

Alvin: I hope you are right Theodore. I would hate for anything to happen to our brother.

 _Back to Simon._

 _Simon begins to wake up._

Simon: Ow, my head hurts! He says in a weak tone. Wait where am I? What's going on!?

Benjamin: Simon is awake.

Robert: Should I prepare to start the stream?

LADY: Yes, but let me talk to him first. I want him to know exactly why he is here.

Robert: Ok.

 _LADY walks into the room Simon is in._

Simon: Who are you!?

LADY: You can call me Scarlet. That's my nickname because of this scar.

 _Simon looks at the scar. It starts at her forehead right down her eye and stops at her nose._

Simon: What do you want with me!?

Scarlet: Money!

Simon: Name your price and I will get it for you!

Scarlet: Now that won't work. I was always taught if you want something you have to earn it and work for it. So you will earn the money for me Simon. I just hope people will pay top dollar to see you!

Simon: What do you mean you hope people will pay top dollar?

Scarlet: It was Alvin who we wanted.

Simon: Why Alvin!? And why take me if you want Alvin!?

Scarlet: My you are full of questions. _She says smiling._

Robert: Would you like me to shut him up, boss?

Scarlet: No that won't be necessary. I will tell him. Alvin is a much bigger star and worth a lot more money than you. We settled for you because a Chipmunk is a Chipmunk. _She says with an evil laugh._

Simon: So let me get this straight people are going to come look at me like a zoo animal?

Scarlet: No they won't come here. _She says chuckling._

 _Just then Benjamin walks in with a tripod and Simon's phone._

Simon: What's he doing with my phone?

Scarlet: Setting up for a live stream. You can also thank him.

Simon: Thank him! For what!?

Scarlet: See he was sent to Oakton to kidnap Alvin but he failed so we had to go to Plan B.

Simon: Wait he was following us!?

Scarlet: Robert!

 _Just then Robert goes up and slaps Simon very hard._

Simon: OW! What was that for!?

Scarlet: AGAIN!

 _Robert slaps him hard again._

Simon: OW! Let me guess. Is it because I am full of questions?

Scarlet: I knew you would figure it out. You are the smart one after all right? _She says with a smirk on her face._

Simon: How do you know I am the smart one?

Scarlet: Let's just say we know someone who has connections. _She says smiling._

Simon: So you are going to stream this to the world!?

Scarlet: Not the world only those willing to pay top dollar! _She says with an evil laugh._

Simon: Are people willing to pay just to see me tied up!?

Scarlet: No but they are will to pay for what we are going to do to you! _She says with a smirk on her face._

Simon: What are you going to do to me? _His voice trembling in fear._

Scarlet: You will see soon enough. _Scarlet, Robert and Benjamin walk off leaving Simon alone._

Simon: What are they going to do to me!? _He says thinking to himself._

Robert: How long till we start?

Scarlet: Let him be alone with his thoughts for a few minutes. In the meantime, let our buyers know we are getting ready to start.

Robert: Ok boss.

 _Back at home._

Dave: I am calling the police.

Alvin: I agree something is wrong.

 _Dave goes to the landline and calls the police._

Dave: I would like to report my son missing.

Police: What's his name?

Dave: Simon Seville.

Police: How long has he be missing?

Dave: A few hours.

Police: We can let our officers know to report in if they see him but we can't do a full search until he has been missing for 24 hours.

Dave: Ok I understand thanks.

Alvin: What did they say?

Dave: He has to be missing for 24 hours before they will search till then they are just keeping an eye out.

Alvin: Try the school again Dave.

Dave: Alvin…..

Alvin: Please Dave try again! _He says fighting back tears._

Dave: Alright Alvin.

 _Dave calls the school again. This time the Janitor answers the phone._

Janitor: Hello.

Dave: Yes, I am calling to see if you have heard from my son Simon Seville.

Janitor: I am only the Janitor but I know your son and I saw him walking home a few hours ago. Did he not make it home?

Dave: No he didn't.

Janitor: Mr. Seville I am sorry to hear that I will keep an eye out for your son. Sorry I cannot be of more help.

Dave: I understand. Thank You.

 _Dave hangs up the phone._

Dave: Simon was seen walking home but he never made it here. Now I am really worried.

Alvin: You're not the only one Dave.

 _Back to Simon._

Scarlet: Is everyone ready?

Benjamin and Robert: Yes, boss.

Scarlet: Start the stream!

Robert: Stream started!

Scarlet: Let me know when it gets up to around 100 viewers then we will start.

Robert: That won't take long we are already up to 62.

Scarlet: The money has already started to pour in!

Robert: 94

Scarlet: Masks on everyone!

Benjamin: He has seen our faces. Why masks?

Scarlet: We don't need to take the chance of being recognized on the internet. You should know that.

Benjamin: Yes, boss.

Robert: 154 Viewers

Scarlet: Let's begin!

Scarlet: Ready for some fun Simon!?

Simon: NO! I WANT OUT OF HERE!

Scarlet: Say that to your phone. Remember we are streaming this live. We want to make sure they get what they pay for.

Simon: What are you going to do to me!?

Scarlet: I guess we have wanted long enough to tell you. _She says with a smirk._

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	34. Chapter 34 Torture

**Author's Note: Here is the next part of the** **t** **ragedy! I had hopes of publishing this on Wednesday but I was just to busy at work. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Torture**

Scarlet: Ladies and Gentlemen we have before us, Simon Seville. Now I know you were all planning on Alvin Seville but due to unforeseen circumstances, we were not able to get him. Now for what you have been waiting for!

Scarlet then gets behind Simon.

Scarlet: Care to guess what I am about to do Simon?

Simon: NO!

Scarlet: I thought as much. _She says smirking._

 _She then lifts Simon's sweater off of him leaving Simon stripped of all his clothes except for his underwear._

Simon: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Scarlet: Simon keep your mouth shut and go along with this.

Simon: NO I REFUSE! _He turns his head and spits in Scarlet's face._

Scarlet: Oh you shouldn't have done that Simon!

Simon: What are you going to do about it! _He says in an angry voice._

Scarlet: Fans it's time for our first punishment. If you like what you are about to see don't forget to tip generously!

 _Scarlet then goes to a chest sitting off in a dark corner and grabs something and holds it behind her back._

Scarlet: Simon would you like to apologize for what you did?

 _Simon spits in her face again._

 _Scarlet laughs._

Scarlet: I was hoping that would be your answer. _She says with a smile._

Scarlet: Simon everything we do to you here will leave a scar on you. If it's not a physical scar it will be a mental scar. What I am about to do will leave both.

Simon: What are you going to d….

 _Just then Scarlet punches Simon hard in the stomach._

 _Simon is trying hard to catch his breath but then Scarlet finally shows what she went and got. A heavy metal bar._

 _She then starts beating Simon senseless. She starts bashing his face with the bar and the hitting his chest even harder she has broken several of Simon's ribs._

 _Benjamin then runs over to Scarlet and grabs the bar._

Benjamin: That enough! Do you want to kill him!?

 _Scarlet then jerks the bar out of his hand._

Scarlet: Very well then. Simon, you get off easy thanks to him. If you ever spit on me again I will make sure that you pay dearly! _She then storms off followed by Benjamin and Robert._

 _Simon is left all alone. He is struggling to breathe with blood dripping from his face._

Simon: What am I going to doooooo.

 _Simon then passes out from the incredible amount of pain he is in._

 _Back at home:_

Dave: I know it's going to be hard but you boys need to get to bed.

Alvin: Get to bed! How can you even say such a thing when my brother is missing!

Dave: Alvin I understand how you feel but don't you raise….

Alvin: You can't possibly understand what I am feeling! Simon means so much to me! _He says as he falls to his knees and begins to cry._

Dave: Alvin, Simon is my son just like you and Theodore. He means a lot to me as well. So while you may not think I understand what you are feeling I do.

 _Alvin continues to cry. Theodore then comes over and gets Alvin up on his feet._

Theodore: Come on Alvin lets go upstairs.

 _Theodore then turns Alvin to the stairs and they both make their way upstairs._

Dave: Poor Alvin. First my accident then Simon disappearing. I hope they find Simon soon. _He says talking to himself._

 _Dave then makes his way upstairs to tuck Alvin and Theodore into bed._

 _When Dave walks in he sees Alvin on his bed curled up in a ball crying with Theodore sitting beside him trying to comfort him._

 _Dave picks up Alvin._

Dave: Theodore will you pull back the covers?

Theodore: Yes Dave.

 _Theodore pulls back the covers and Dave lays Alvin down and pulls the covers back over him._

Dave: Alvin this is hard on all of us. But know one thing. Know that we will find Simon. _He says while stroking Alvin's head. He then kisses Alvin's forehead._

Dave: Ok Theodore get into your bed.

Theodore: I think I will sleep with Alvin tonight.

Dave: Good idea Theodore.

 _Theodore then gets under the covers with Alvin. Dave kisses him goodnight then leaves the room._

Theodore: Alvin, Dave is right we will find Simon!

Alvin: I hope so. If not I don't know what I will do! _He says still crying_

 _Theodore then wraps his arms around Alvin to comfort him._

 _The boys finally fall asleep._

 _Dave is in his bed just laying looking at the ceiling._

Dave: I don't understand. Why Simon? Why has there been no demand? Not even a phone call! I still can't believe this is happening!

 _Back to Simon:_

Scarlet: Is he still passed out!?

Robert: Yep.

Benjamin: You went too far, Scarlet!

Scarlet: Don't you dare raise your voice to me! You know what I am capable of!

Benjamin: Yes boss.

Scarlet: That's better! Now take this Taser and wake him up!

Benjamin: Yes boss.

 _Benjamin then goes in and uses the Taser on Simon._

 _Simon then wakes up screaming._

Benjamin: Please forgive me, Simon. _He says whispering to him._

 _Benjamin then goes back into the other room._

Scarlet: My, you certainly know how to use one of those. I loved his scream and so did the fans. _She says smiling._

Benjamin: Anything else you want me to do?

Scarlet: No not tonight. I think I will go torment him some more.

 _Scarlet then goes out to Simon._

Simon: What do you want!?

Scarlet: My such an attitude. But I will break that in due time.

Simon: Not if I escape first!

Scarlet: You escape! _She starts laughing hysterically. So much that she starts to cry._

Simon: What's so funny!?

Scarlet: No one has ever escaped. They only leave one of two ways.

Simon: Oh and how is that?

Scarlet: When we can no longer use them we let them go and then leave town or…..

 _Scarlet then pulls out a knife and holds it to Simon's neck._

Scarlet: Or we dispose of them by killing them!

Simon: Which one will you do to me?

Scarlet: It's far too early to tell. But since you gave the best laugh I have had in years I won't hurt you anymore… Tonight.

Scarlet: Sleep well, Simon! _She says as she walks off._

 _Simon's thoughts:_

 _There has to be a way out of here! If I stay they will kill me. He then starts to tear up. If I would have let Alvin and Theodore wait for me I would not be in this mess! I could have been at home in bed with my love! Simon then has a sharp shooting pain and starts coughing up blood. THE PAIN! I….. I CAN'T STAND IT! Simon soon passes out again._

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	35. Chapter 35 Alvin Snaps

**Author's Note: This is the 35th Chapter and I have worked really hard to give you guys at least 1 Chapter per week. At least for now I can no longer guarantee a Chapter every week. Does this mean I am taking time off from FanFiction? No it just means that I will space out my Chapters a LITTLE more. The Chapter you are about to read is the hardiest Chapter I have ever wrote and I personal don't think that it is some of my best work. I feel like if I had a few more days to work on the end of this Chapter I could have made it better. So that is why some of my Chapters might be posted a few days later than they have been. _Now I have an important request. I am now taking ideas for what the kidnappers could do to Simon. Wicket Wysteri has sent me an idea that I am going to try and work in the next Chapter. So please send me your ideas by sending me a PM or leaving a review and I will see if I can work them in! :)_**

 _The next morning:_

 **Chapter 35**

 **Alvin Snaps**

 _Alvin and Theodore both wake up at the same time. They both look at Simon's empty bed._

Alvin: I was hoping that Simon being kidnapped was just a bad dream.

Theodore: Me to. Maybe today they will find him!

Alvin: Maybe.

 _The boys head downstairs._

Dave: Good Morning boys.

Theodore: Morning Dave.

Alvin: What's good about it!?

Dave: Alvin please just calm down.

Alvin: WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN! MY BROTHER IS MISSING AND YOU WANT ME TO BE CLAM! WELL I WON'T! _He says with a look of rage in his eyes and heavy breathing._

Theodore: Alvin please….

Alvin: THEODORE SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF THIS!

 _Dave and Theodore are in complete shock. Alvin has never once acted this way._

Dave: Alvin apologize to your brother right now!

Alvin: I will when I damn well please. _He says walking off and going outside._

 _Dave and Theodore just look at each other. They are both speechless._

Dave: Theodore he is under a lot of stress and he didn't mean what he said.

Theodore: I know Dave. That's not the real Alvin. I just don't know if him acting like this is a good thing or a bad thing.

Dave: What do you mean?

Theodore: Well when you got hurt he showed no emotion and wasn't himself. But now he is showing emotion and isn't himself.

Dave: I see what you mean. While he is not himself I don't see any reason to worry. Hopefully when he comes back he will be doing better. I think right now he just needs some time alone.

Theodore: I hope you are right.

 _Just then there is a knock on the door._

 _Dave opens it and sees Sam._

Dave: Sam what are you doing here?

Sam: I heard about Simon.

Dave: Yes, he went missing after school yesterday. I called the police but they said they could not do anything till he was gone for 24 hours.

Sam: Normally that is the case but I have arranged for the police to issue an Amber Alert so Simon is now officially being looked for.

Dave: Thank you Sam!

Sam: No problem. But I am worried. Simon is famous and there has been no demand.

Dave: What could that mean?

Sam: Um well it could mean a few different things. _He says shifting his eyes back and forth to Theodore._

Dave: Theodore could you go make us some breakfast?

Theodore: Sure Dave.

 _Theodore then heads into the kitchen._

Sam: I didn't want Theodore to hear this but since there has been no demand or anything we have to think of the possibility that he might be dead.

 _Dave turns as white as a sheet._

Sam: However, it is only a possibility. Tell me what happens when you call his cell phone?

Dave: I haven't tried it since yesterday.

Sam: The towers were down weren't they.

Dave: Yes.

Sam: Try again now.

 _Dave gets out his phone and calls Simon's cell. It goes straight to Voicemail._

Sam: I was afraid of that.

Dave: Sam what are we going to do?

Sam: The first thing we need to do is keep Alvin and Theodore here and not let them out. The kidnapper may want them as well.

Dave: Sam Alvin ran out of the house this morning and I don't know where he is! _He says in a panicked voice._

Sam: We will get him back.

 _Sam then pulls out his radio._

Sam: All units be on the lookout for Alvin Seville. He is to be brought back to his home immediately. He may be in danger.

Dave: How long do you think it will take to find Alvin?

Sam: Not very long.

 _Just then Theodore comes back in with breakfast._

 _Back to Alvin:_

 _Alvin is wondering the streets thinking._

Alvin: I don't feel like myself. I have never told anyone to shut up before and I have never talked back to Dave. But no one other than Simon understands me! He is my love and I have to find him! I can't live without him!

 _Alvin then heads towards the school where Simon was last seen._

 _However, he does not get very far till a police car comes up to him._

Officer: Alvin you are in danger I am here to take you back home.

Alvin: I am not the one in danger! My brother Simon is the one in danger! Go look for him.

Officer: Call down Alvin we are looking for him but it will be easier if we know you are safe.

Alvin: I would rather be kidnapped than safe! At least then I could be with my brother!

 _Alvin then starts running away._

Officer: ALVIN WAIT!

 _The officer then starts running after Alvin and he also gets out his radio._

Officer: I am in pursuit of Alvin Seville! He is running from me! All available Officers please respond!

 _Alvin has made his way to the center of town and slips into an alley._

Officer: I have lost him. All available officers please respond to Center and Oak st.

 _Now that Alvin has lost the police he starts walking the streets again._

 _But he runs into a news reporter._

Reporter: Alvin can you confirm the reports that one of your brothers has been kidnapped.

 _Just then another Officer spots Alvin._

Officer 2: Freeze!

 _Alvin then starts to run._

Officer 2: You won't get away from me!

 _Officer 2 then deploys his taser._

 _Alvin yells out in pain and falls to the ground._

Alvin: You jerk! What did you do that for!?

Officer 2: You are under arrest for disobeying police orders and resisting arrest.

 _The officer then picks grabs Alvin's arm and drags him into the back of his police car._

Officer 2: I have Alvin. We are in route to his home.

Sam: Roger that.

 _Soon they arrive._

Officer 2: Come on Alvin you are home.

Alvin: I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE JERK!

 _Officer 2 then grabs Alvin's arm and drags him back into his house._

Dave: Alvin never run out like that again!

Theodore: We were worried about you Alvin! _He says hugging Alvin._

Alvin: Get off of me! _He says pushing Theodore to the ground._

Officer 2: I had a hard time getting him here.

Sam: What was the problem?

Officer 2: He tried to run but he didn't get very far once I got my taser out.

Sam: Are you out of your mind! You don't use your taser on cases like this! Go back to the station and I will have the chief deal with you.

Officer 2: But….

Sam: Go!

Officer 2: Yes, sir.

Dave: Alvin you will need to remain here till Simon is found.

Alvin: Do you really think I am going to just sit around!

 _Alvin then starts to run to the back door but Theodore then pounces on him._

Theodore: No Alvin! I can't lose you too! Please stay with me!

Alvin: Theodore…..

 _Theodore then starts to tear up._

Theodore: Please stay with me Alvin. _He says in a sad voice._

Alvin: Alright Theo. I will stay. I…. I am sorry for how I acted.

Theodore: I understand Alvin. You and Simon are really close I know this isn't easy for you.

Alvin: I am going upstairs. I would like to be alone for a bit.

Theodore: Ok Alvin.

 _Alvin starts upstairs but then turns around._

Alvin: Theodore.

Theodore: Yes, Alvin?

Alvin: Thank you.

 _Alvin then goes upstairs._

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	36. Chapter 36 Bad Choices

**Author's Note: Told you I would not space my Chapters out to much! :) Here is Chapter 36 that incorporates Bluewolfbat's idea. The idea was for Simon to attempt to escape but get stuck under a drop cloth. I will say I am a little bit disappointed in how only 2-3 people sent in ideas. I will still be be accepting ideas for what the kidnappers could do to Simon. So please send me your ideas by PM or by leaving a review and I will try to work them in. :)**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Bad Choices**

Sam: Well I better get going. I am having undercover cops keep an eye on your house.

 _Sam opens the door and takes a couple of steps outside._

Dave: I don't see any undercover cops.

Sam: Exactly. I am going to go check and see if anyone has made any progress.

Dave: Please let us know if you hear anything.

 _Sam nods his head and leaves._

 _Back to Simon:_

Scarlet: He is always sleeping. Our fans aren't paying to see that. Robert go wake him up.

Robert: With pleasure! Any specific way?

Scarlet: Surprise me! _She says smirking._

 _Robert then goes and stands in front of Simon._

Robert: How could I wake him up? I know!

 _He then pulls a lighter out of his pocket. Once lit he lefts Simon's head up and touches the flame to Simon's chin._

 _Simon then wakes up._

Simon: OW! STOP PLEASE!

Robert: You were sleeping too long.

 _Just then scarlet walks in._

Scarlet: I was hoping for something more but I guess it did wake him up.

Simon: Why did you wake me up?

Scarlet: The fans won't pay to watch you sleep. We are getting ready to enter a peak time for viewing.

Simon: So what are you going to do to me today?

Scarlet: It's what the fans want. If you don't cooperate that's when we step in and torture you!

Simon: I guess I will cooperate then. Hopefully, the fans are not jerks like you two.

Robert: Why I otta…. _He stops as Scarlet puts her had on him._

Scarlet: Calm down. I like it when they still have a little fight in them. It gives me something to break. _She says in Simon's face._

Simon: I will never stop fighting! No matter what you do, you can't break me!

Scarlet: Challenge accepted!

 _Scarlet then turns towards Robert._

Scarlet: Come on we have things we have to do before restarting the stream.

Simon: Before you go I would like to make a request.

Scarlet: Oh what's your request?

Simon: I need to go to the bathroom.

Scarlet: Well I guess I could grant that request.

Robert: Should I get the bucket?

Scarlet: No. Since Simon seems to be cooperating a little we will let him use the bathroom. But Simon if you make one false move…. You will regret it!

Simon: I understand.

 _Robert then removes the straps holding Simon. Once the straps are released Simon falls as his arms and legs have gone numb._

Simon: Thank you.

Scarlet: The bathroom is over there.

 _Once Simon gets feeling in his legs he walks over to the bathroom._

Simon: I can't believe they released me like that. Perhaps if I do cooperate I will make it out alive.

 _Soon Simon finishes going to the bathroom but he notices blood in the toilet._

Simon: I am bleeding internally. I have to get to a hospital before they end up killing me.

 _Simon then cracks the door and looks around. He sees no one._

Simon: This is it!

 _Simon sneaks out of the bathroom and runs over to some scaffolding with drop cloths over it._

Simon: That would be a great place to hide a door!

 _But all of a sudden Robert returns._

Robert: STOP!

Simon: This must be the way out if they want me to stop! _He says thinking to himself._

 _Robert then pulls out his gun and fires a warning shot. The bullet ricocheted off of a pipe and hits a pulley that was holding up a drop cloth this cloth falls on Simon. Simon starts trying to crawl out from under the drop cloth but his feet start getting tangled up in it. Then Robert comes and pulls it off of him. As Robert tries to grab him Simon manages to slip away._

Robert: That's it!

 _Robert then shoots Simon in the shoulder._

 _Simon screams out in pain at the top of his lungs before falling and hitting his head on the scaffolding. Simon is now unconscious and bleeding out._

Scarlet: WHAT IS GOING ON!?

Robert: He tried to escape so I shot him.

Scarlet: You idiot! Benjamin stop the bleeding before he bleeds out!

Benjamin: Yes boss!

 _Benjamin tears off part of the drop cloth that fell on Simon and tightly wraps it around where the bullet hit Simon._

Benjamin: This will hold for now but he needs medical attention.

Scarlet: Well he is not going to get it.

Benjamin: What!? He will die within days!

Scarlet: Hopefully by then we will have all the money we need.

Benjamin: How can you be so heartless!?

Scarlet: Fine. When he dies I will take 5 dollars of the money he helped get us and buy some flowers when we bury him. _She says laughing and walking off._

Scarlet: Benjamin strap him back up.

 _Benjamin starts strapping Simon back up._

Benjamin: I am sorry Simon. _He then walks off._

 _Back to Alvin 2 Hours later:_

 _Alvin comes downstairs._

Dave: How are you, Alvin?

Alvin: I am doing a little better Dave. But all of this still hurts.

Dave: I know Alvin.

Theodore: Do you want anything for lunch Alvin?

Alvin: No I am just going to watch some TV hoping that maybe I can take my mind off of all of this even if it is just for a few moments.

Dave: Good thinking Alvin.

 _Alvin turns the TV on and the news is on._

Alvin: Wait I know that reporter.

News Reporter: By now most of you are aware that Simon Seville has gone missing. But I have exclusive footage that shows his brother Alvin running from police and being arrested.

 _The TV then starts playing the footage of Alvin running, being tased, and arrested._

News Reporter: I would say that Alvin is the number 1 suspect in Simon's disappearance.

News Reporter 2: I would have to agree with that. Alvin has always enjoyed being in the spotlight. With his brother out of the way, all eyes are on him and he only has to share the light with his younger brother Theodore but Alvin may already have a plan to dispose of him as well.

 _Dave then turns off the TV._

 _Alvin just sits there in complete shock._

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! And remember to send me your ideas! :)**


	37. Chapter 37 From Nightmare to Reality

**Author's Note: Wow it feels like forever since I published a Chapter. It hasn't even been two weeks but it feels like months. I think it's time to tell you why I have been having such a hard time writing and responding to messages. I have been busy at work but that is not the only issue. If you have read my profile you know that I suffer from depression. Well that depression returned several weeks ago but I was actually afraid to admit it. I kept telling myself Oh your just tired and things like that but I was just lying to myself. I no longer cared about anything. The joy I felt from reading and writing FanFiction just went away. But over the past two days I have for the first time in a long time felt some joy in my life and actually smiled. So I am slowly getting back to myself but I still have a long way to go. Now getting back on track. In this Chapter I use two ideas that Wicket Wysteri sent me. Simon's "haircut" and Theodore making the cookies for Alvin were their ideas. I would also like to thank Wicket Wysteri for pointing out how the last Chapter was just ok. I still say they were being generous but it made me work harder on this chapter! I dug down in my bag of tricks and found a cliff hanger that will make you go crazy! ;)**

 **Chapter 37**

 **From Nightmare to Reality**

Dave: Don't listen to those News Reporters Alvin. They only want their 5 seconds of fame.

Theodore: Dave's right Alvin! We know you didn't have anything to do with Simon disappearing!

Alvin: You know it I know it and Dave knows it but what about the rest of the world! They all think I had my brother kidnapped!

 _Alvin then runs upstairs to his bedroom._

Theodore: Poor Alvin. The one time he doesn't want any attention all eyes are on him.

Dave: I know and I am going to do something about it!

 _Dave then gets on the phone with the manager of the TV station._

Dave: Bob it's Dave.

Bob: I had a feeling you would be calling Dave. I take it you saw the news?

Dave: I saw it along with Alvin and Theodore!

Bob: I am sorry about this Dave. I am going to go have a talk with them. They will apologize on air to your family and I will put them on probation. They had no right to do what they did.

Dave: Thanks Bob I knew you would take care of it.

Bob: Oh believe me by the time I am done with them they will wish they never got out of bed today. Well, I gotta go now, Dave.

Dave: Ok Bob we will be watching the news tonight.

 _Dave then hangs up the phone._

Dave: Tonight the two news reporters will apologize live.

Theodore: That's great news! I will go tell Alvin!

Dave: Hold on Theodore. I don't think Alvin is in the mood to talk right now. Let's give him a little space. Remember the last time we tried to comfort him.

Theodore: Oh yeah. I know what I can do! I can make some cookies for him!

Dave: Good idea Theodore. That's sure to cheer him up!

 _Theodore then goes to the kitchen to start baking._

 _Back to Simon:_

Robert: Simon is waking up.

Benjamin: Already!?

Scarlet: My he is tougher than I thought! Benjamin stay in here for now. Robert and I will go torture Simon.

Benjamin: Yes, boss.

 _Scarlet and Robert then make their way to Simon._

Benjamin: I was hoping he would be out longer. Now that he is awake he will have to pay the price for trying to get away. _He says sighing._

Scarlet: Simon you impress me. I thought you would have been out the rest of the day after being shot and hitting your head.

Simon: You impress me, Scarlet. I thought you would have just let me die.

Scarlet: Let you die? Nonsense you are still bringing in money. Now when you stop bring in money that's when I will kill you. _She says smiling._

Simon: Of course I should have known better. _He says smirking._

Robert: Wipe that smirk off your face or I will do it for you!

Scarlet: Clam down! You know Simon you remind me of myself when I was younger.

Simon: Does that mean you will stop torturing me?

Scarlet: Ha! _She then turns toward Robert._

Scarlet: What is the first request of the day?

Robert: Shave his hair off.

Scarlet: Oh that sounds perfect!

 _Robert then hands her the Hair Clippers and she starts shaving his hair off._

Scarlet: Hmm pink just isn't your color. _She then snaps her fingers and pulls out a scalpel._

Simon: What are you going to do with that!?

 _She then starts cutting on his head._

Scarlet: Ah yes! Red looks so much better on you!

Simon: OW! STOP! _He continues to yell out in pain. Blood is now running down his face getting in his eyes._

Scarlet: Louder Simon! I want the whole world to hear you!

 _Robert then hands her some salt. She then puts it in where she just cut Simon open._

 _Simon lets out the loudest scream he can._

Scarlet: This is only the beginning Simon. Have you ever heard of the Heretics Fork torture device?

Simon: I think I read about it once. It's a small bar with two prongs at each end and it straps around the neck.

Scarlet: Correct! That way if you drop your head you get stabbed in your chest and in your neck!

Simon: How long will I have to have it wear it?

Scarlet: Till I remove it. _She says with an evil laugh._

 _Back Home:_

 _Theodore has just finished baking cookies for Alvin._

 _Dave is in his den on the phone with Sam trying to get an update._

 _Alvin sits in the window seat in the boy's bedroom looking out the open window._

 _Theodore then goes up and knocks on the door._

Alvin: Come in.

Theodore: Alvin I made you some cookies.

 _Theodore then lays the plate beside Alvin. Alvin then picks up a cookie and starts eating it._

Alvin: Thanks, Theodore.

Theodore: Alvin those news reporters are going to apologize to you on TV tonight.

Alvin: I don't care about an apology Theo. All I care about is my love, Simon.

Theodore: Oh Alvin.

Alvin: Those reporters were right about one thing. I always want the spotlight on me.

Theodore: Alvin that's not true!

Alvin: Yes it is. Who did the crowd surfing at our concert?

Theodore: You did but…

Alvin: When the papers came out where was your name mentioned?

Theodore: Nowhere.

Alvin: And last but certainly not least what is the name of our band?

Theodore: Alvin and….

Alvin: Exactly! And I think I know what happened to Simon.

Theodore: Alvin you had nothing to do with Simon disappearing!

Alvin: Oh but I did! I bet the kidnappers didn't want Simon in the first place! I bet they wanted me!

Theodore: Alvin stop!

Alvin: It's the truth, Theo!

 _Alvin then starts crying._

Theodore: Alvin Simon may be gone but we will find him! And remember I am here for you and will do anything to help you.

Alvin: That's right! You can help me, Theodore!

Theodore: I will be happy to help Alvin! _He says smiling._

Alvin: Since Simon is not here I can do you!

Theodore: Slow down Alvin. I am really not in the mood for that.

Alvin: WHAT! _He says with a look of rage in his eyes._

 _Theodore starts backing away and Alvin grabs him and throws him on the bed. Alvin then removes his sweater and underwear._

Theodore: Alvin please don't do this!

 _Alvin starts pulling Theodore's sweater off but Theodore is fighting him._

Alvin: Are you going back on your word Theo?! You said you would be here for me! You said you would help me!

 _Alvin finally gets Theodore's sweater off._

Theodore: Alright Alvin I am sorry. Do what you want to me. _He says with tears streaming down his face._

 _Theodore closes his eyes and waits for Alvin to get started. But instead, he feels tears on his chest. Theodore opens his eyes and sees Alvin above him crying._

Theodore: Alvin? Are you um ok?

Alvin: No Theodore I am sick! _He says sobbing._

Alvin: I can't believe I was forcing you to have sex with me!

Theodore: Alvin it's alright you didn't do anything. You stopped. _He says putting his hand on Alvin's shoulder._

Alvin: No it's not alright Theo! What I almost did is unforgivable! I think it's time that my nightmare becomes a reality.

Theodore: Alvin what do you mean? _He says in a worried tone._

 _Alvin then hops off the bed and goes and stands on the window seat and turns around and faces Theodore._

Alvin: When you guys find Simon tell him I truly loved him.

Theodore: Alvin why are you talking like that!? _He says with a worried look on his face._

Alvin: Tell Dave I loved him as well and thank him for everything he has done for me over the years.

Theodore: ALVIN DON'T! _He says hopping off the bed and running to Alvin._

Alvin: I loved you to Theo! _He says smiling._

Theodore: ALVINNN! _He says reaching out to grab Alvin._

 _Alvin then jumps off the seat backward out the window._

 _Theodore then watches Alvin start falling towards the ground. But before he falls to the ground he blows Theodore a kiss. Then the back of Alvin's head hits the patio._

Theodore: A..l..vin. _Theodore is lost for words after what he just witnessed._

Theodore: DAVE! DAVE! DAVE! _He says running downstairs._

Dave: What's wrong Theodore!?

Theodore: Alvin jumped out of the window onto the patio! _He says with tears in his eyes._

 _Dave's face goes white. He runs out to the patio with Theodore running right behind him. They both see Alvin laying on the ground bleeding out the back of his head._

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get about this story! :)**


	38. Chapter 38 Surgery

**Author's Note: HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Sorry it has been so long since I uploaded a Chapter! I had no intention of waiting this long but my life has been so busy I have not had the time to do anything. I have been doing some side projects for some of my friends then one day I was asked to be part of an advisory committee something that I would not normally do but after a lot of convincing I agreed to be part of it. But there is also another reason for the delay. Knock on wood it looks like for now my depression is gone. I have had a ton of energy and am getting joy out of being with friends and doing things I enjoy unlike before. Only problem is it's hard to write Chapters that need to be sad/intense. lol But again sorry for the delay and Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Chapter 38**

 **Surgery**

 _Dave pulls out his cell phone and calls 911._

911 Operator: 911 what's your emergency?

Dave: My son fell out of the window and hit his head and is bleeding!

911 Operator: Sir please calm down. We have dispatched an ambulance. Now can you tell me if your son has a pulse?

Dave: I…. I….. I can try.

 _Dave reaches down to check Alvin's pulse._

Dave: I don't know he might. My hand is shaking so bad I can't tell for sure!

911 Operator: It's alright sir. The paramedics should be there soon.

 _Just then Sam runs around the back of the house._

Theodore: Sam!

Sam: Theodore what happened!?

Theodore: Alvin um fell out the window.

Sam: But how Theodore?

 _Just then the ambulance pulls up and the paramedics rush to Alvin._

Dave: The paramedics are here now.

911 Operator: Ok sir I will now end this call. I hope your son will be alright.

Dave: Thank you.

 _The call then ends._

Paramedic 1: There is a severe Head Lack.

Paramedic 2: Get him on the board and we will treat him in the ambulance we don't have time to do it here!

 _The two Paramedics get Alvin on the board and race to the ambulance to rush Alvin to the hospital._

Sam: Dave and Theodore come with me I will take you to the hospital.

 _Dave and Theodore get in the back of Sam's police car and follow the ambulance to the hospital._

Paramedic 1: How is he doing? He says while driving.

Paramedic 2: Not good at all. He is still losing a lot of blood and his pulse is getting weaker.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Paramedic 2: FLATLINE!

 _Paramedic 2 grabs the defibrillator and shocks Alvin but gets no response he then shocks him again and still gets no response._

Paramedic 2: Starting Chest compressions!

Paramedic 1: We are 2 minutes out I will radio the hospital!

 _Back to Dave and Theodore._

Theodore: Dave will Alvin live? I don't think I can handle losing both of my brothers. _He says with tears streaming down his face._

Dave: Theodore I will be honest. I don't know if he will make it. That was a really bad fall but Alvin is strong. You know he is fighting this!

 _Theodore then starts crying harder._

Dave: Theodore what's wrong?

 _Just then they pull into the hospital and Theodore jumps out of the car to rush to Alvin when Dave grabs him._

Theodore: ALVIN FIGHT PLEASE I BEG YOU FIGHT!

Doctor: Get him to surgery now! OR 3 Is prepped and ready!

Doctor: I am Dr. Keith. Alvin is in good hands. Trauma surgeries are my specialty. I want you to know I will do everything I can to save him.

Dave: Thank you!

 _Dave and Theodore then go to the waiting room._

 _Dr. Keith has gone to scrub up._

Nurse: Dr. Keith we have got him as stable as we can but he is losing blood rapidly.

Dr. Keith: Have Neuro on standby in case we need them.

Nurse: Yes, Doctor.

 _Dr. Keith then goes in and begins work on Alvin._

Dr. Keith: Suction! I have to see where this blood is coming from!

Nurse: Suction.

Dr. Keith: This isn't looking good. He must have hit his head on the edge of something based on this wound.

Nurse: Can you save him?

Dr. Keith: I don't know. Even if I do I don't know what his quality of life will be. I still would like to know how this happened. Nurse go ask the family.

Nurse: Yes, Doctor.

 _The Nurse then goes out and talks to Dave._

Nurse: Dr. Keith would like to know how Alvin got this injury.

Dave: Theodore you saw what happened.

Theodore: Like I said before he fell out the window. _He says sobbing._

Nurse: Thank you, Theodore.

 _She then heads back to the OR._

Nurse: His brother says he fell out the window.

Dr. Keith: I doubt he fell.

Nurse: What do you mean?

Dr. Keith: I think he was trying to take his own life.

Nurse: But sir he…..

Dr. Keith: I heard the speech. But you have seen what his life has been like since then.

Nurse: True.

Dr. Keith: You might have someone from psych come down and talk to his brother. I bet he saw the whole thing.

Nurse: How awful!

Dr. Keith: I know that's why I want someone from psych to come down and be with him.

Nurse: Yes, sir I will have them send someone down right away.

 _The Nurse then goes and arranges someone to go be with Dave and Theodore while Dr. Keith continues working on Alvin._

 _Theodore sits next to Dave in the waiting room replaying Alvin's jump over and over._

Theodore's thought's: _Why was I not faster!? Why did I not try to stop him when he stood up on the window seat!? Why did I wait!? If I had reacted faster, he would not be here fighting for his life! Well, at least I hope he is fighting. He says beginning to tear up._

Dave: Theodore I can't promise you Alvin will live but let's keep our hopes up and be strong for Alvin. _He says trying to comfort Theodore._

Theodore: You're right Dave. _He says drying his tears._

 _Just then, someone Psych comes down._

Dr. Riley: Hello, I am Dr. Riley! Alvin's surgeon sent me down to talk with you. _She says with a warm sunny face._

Dave: Hello I am…

Dr. Riley: David Seville and that is your other son Theodore correct.

Dave: Yes. _Dave says with a surprised look on his face._

Dr. Riley: Don't look so surprised. After all, you guys are famous.

Dave: Oh yeah. _He says lightly chuckling._

Dr. Riley: How are you felling Theodore? _She says squatting down to his level._

Theodore: Um….. I don't know.

Dr. Riley: That's ok Theodore. All of your feelings are on overdrive and you don't know how or what to feel. Am I correct?

Theodore: Yes. It's like you can read my mind.

Dr. Riley: Well I am not a mind reader but I am able to figure out how people are feeling just by looking at them. _She says with a smile on her face._

Dave: Dr. Riley by any chance do you have any word on how Alvin is doing?

Dr. Riley: I am sorry but I do not. However, I will go see if I can find out.

 _Dr. Riley then heads toward the OR._

Dr. Riley: Dr. Keith Alvin's family is asking for an update.

Dr. Keith: It's been a long time Dr. Riley.

Dr. Riley: Yes it has sir. I am glad to see Alvin has the best surgeon available.

Dr. Keith: Alvin is very unstable. However, he has surprised me.

Dr. Riley: How so?

Dr. Keith: I thought he would have been dead by now.

 _Dr. Riley sighs._

 _BEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Dr. Keith: Dr. Riley scrub in now! I need your assistance! Nurse add another round of blood!

Dr. Riley and Nurse: Yes sir!

 _Dr. Riley quickly scrubs in and returns._

Dr. Riley: What do you need me to do?

Dr. Keith: Assuming you haven't forgotten what I taught you years ago assist me by removing any debris you find in the wound. We have to find the source of the bleeding, remove all the debris, and close him up fast or I guarantee you he won't make it off this table!

Dr. Riley: More suction!

 _Dr. Riley then gets to work quickly._

Dr. Riley: Found it! The source of the bleed is here on the right side of the wound.

Dr. Keith: Excellent work Dr. Riley. Cauterize the bleed while I finish removing the last of the debris.

 _The 2 doctors continue working together until it is time to close up the wound._

Dr. Keith: You may go inform the family that Alvin will be out of surgery very soon. But his condition remains unstable.

 _Dr. Riley nods her head and leaves to go give the news to Dave and Theodore._

Theodore: What happened!? _He asks in a concerned voice after seeing Dr. Riley in scrubs._

Dr. Riley: When I went to get an update on Alvin's condition I was asked to scrub in.

Dave: Is he ok!?

Dr. Riley: Yes and no. Alvin was not expected to make it off the table. But he did and they are getting ready to move him into the ICU. But his condition remains critical. His surgeon will have more info. I will come get you when Alvin is in his room.

Dave: Thank you, Dr. Riley.

Dr. Riley: Your welcome!

 _She then gets down to Theodore's level again._

Dr. Riley: Be strong for Alvin. _She says smiling._

 _She then walks off._

Dave: I wonder what kind of Doctor she is? I thought she was a therapist or psychiatrist but now she is a surgeon? What am I thinking! I need to be thinking of my boys not what profession she is! He says thinking to himself.

 _Before long Dr. Riley returns and begins to take Dave and Theodore to Alvin. As they approach Alvin's room Dr. Riley stops and turns around._

Dr. Riley: Before you see Alvin there are some things you should know.

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get on this story! :)**


	39. Chapter 39 Runaway (Revised)

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone, Some of you may have noticed that Chapter 39 had been published but taken down within just a couple of hours. Well it was brought to my attention that the story felt rushed and that I had made the Doctors a bit cold and way to blunt. The old Chapter 39 was also not realistic at certain points and was lacking on details So after 5 days I have finally finished making changes to this Chapter. I cannot thank Wicket Wysteri enough for their help in re-writing this Chapter! I hope everyone enjoys reading the new updated Chapter 39! This is also the longest Chapter I have ever written! :)**

 **Credit goes to Bluewolfbat for the flashback idea.**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Runaway ( Revised)**

Dave: Like what? _He says in a worried tone._

Dr. Riley: Dr. Keith is a world-renowned surgeon. However, he is very blunt and he can be rude and very cocky. He will tell you how it is.

Dave: Thank you for preparing us, Dr. Riley.

 _Dr. Riley then nods her head and takes them to the door outside of Alvin's room._

Dr: Riley: Dr. Keith here is….

Dr. Keith: I know who they are Dr. Riley.

Dave: Boy she wasn't kidding about him being rude. _He says thinking to himself._

 _Dr. Keith then shifts his eyes to Theodore then back to Dave_

 _Dave nods his head and pulls out his wallet._

Dave: Theodore would you mind going and getting us some snacks?

Theodore: Dave I'm not stupid, you want to talk about how bad my brother's condition is without me around. _He says taking the money and leaving._

Dr. Keith: Mr. Seville Alvin has suffered a severe head injury from a fall out of his bedroom window. I am not going to lie. This type of head injury is very serious. He will have to be watched around the clock for the next 24 hours. At this moment he is stable but that can change in a hurry.

Dave: Will Alvin remember what happened?

Dr. Keith: It is too early to tell. But you should be prepared for the following possibility's. #1 He may or may not remember what happened or who he is. #2 He could become a vegetable for the rest of his life. #3 Some of his motor skills might be affected including his speech. For the time being Alvin is in a comma. He will wake up when he is ready. Now when Alvin does wake up and he gains back some of his strength he will need to undergo lots of physical therapy. The physical therapy will be like a test. It will tell us how much damage has been done.

Dave: Thank you, Dr. Keith. I understand.

Dr. Keith: If you have any questions or concerns just ask the nurses or Dr. Riley. I have another surgery I need to prepare for.

Dave: Thank you.

 _Dr. Keith then leaves._

Dave: Dr. Riley what do you think I should tell Theodore about Alvin.

Dr. Riley: The truth. You can tell it to him however you want but he needs to know what's going on and what might happen.

Dave: Your right. Thank you, Dr. Riley.

 _Just then Theodore returns with snacks._

Dr. Riley: Are you two ready to go in?

Dave: I am. How about you Theodore?

Theodore: Yes.

 _Dr. Riley then takes them into Alvin's room._

 _Dave and Theodore gasp at how Alvin looks._

Theodore: I understand now why Alvin forbid me and Simon from seeing Dave after his accident. _He says thinking to himself._

 _Alvin has several tubes hooked up to him and various medical machines. His head is wrapped up in bandages along with his left ear._

Dave: Why is his left ear bandaged?

Dr. Riley: Dr. Keith must have forgotten that part. We performed a skin graft to close up the hole in the back of Alvin's head. He will have a little bit of scaring on the back of his head but his hair grows out it should hide it well. However, he will have a noticeable scar on his left ear.

Dave: I see.

Dr. Riley: I will leave you two alone now. I will be out in the hall if you need me.

Dave: Thank you, Dr. Riley.

 _Dr. Riley then walks out of the room._

Dave: Theodore I am sorry for sending you away earlier.

Theodore: I am not a little kid anymore Dave.

Dave: Your right you're not. You boys did a lot of growing up while I was in the hospital. That is why I am going to tell you about Alvin's condition and what might happen.

 _Dave sits down in the chair next to Alvin's bed and has Theodore sit in his lap. Dave then proceeds to tell Theodore what Dr. Keith said._

Dave: Do you understand everything, Theodore?

Theodore: Yes, I do. Alvin has a long road to recovery.

Dave: Yes, he does.

Theodore: Dave I hate to ask but um. Can I have some time alone with my brother?

Dave: Of course Theodore! Take as long as you want. I will be outside.

 _Dave then walks off._

Theodore: Alvin I finally understand why you wouldn't let us see Dave after his accident. Seeing you like this isn't easy. I don't know how you did it. Alvin, I know you want to give up and die but please don't! You are still needed here in this world! I need you and Dave needs you! But most of all Simon needs you! So once again Alvin I beg you! FIGHT! _Theodore then lays his head down on Alvin's bed and starts bawling._

 _Theodore then grabs Alvin's hand._

Theodore: Alvin if for some reason you don't make it…. Just know that I forgive you and I will love you no matter what happens!

 _Theodore then gets up and walks out to the hall and sees Dave and Sam talking. He walks over to them._

Theodore: Dave you can be with Alvin now.

Dave: Thank you, Theodore. Do you think you can answer some questions for Sam while I visit Alvin?

Theodore: I can try.

 _Dave smiles and goes to Alvin's room._

Sam: Theodore I know that Alvin didn't fall out the window. Dave told me that you said he jumped out the window.

Theodore: Well I may have said that in the heat of the moment but I meant fell.

Sam: Theodore…. _He says raising an eyebrow._

Theodore: What? Haven't you ever misspoken in an emergency?

Sam: Theodore we have been friends for years. I know Alvin means a lot to you and I know you are protecting him. You and I both know he jumped so please tell me why Theodore.

Theodore: I keep telling you he didn't jump! He fell! Why won't anyone believe me!?

Sam: Theodore we can get Alvin help but we have to know why he jumped.

Theodore: STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! Alvin didn't jump!

 _Theodore then runs down the hall._

Sam: Theodore! Come back!

 _Theodore then leaves the hospital and runs all the way home._

Theodore: I have to find Simon! He is the only one who can fix this!

 _Theodore starts packing a bag to run away. He soon has a bag packed and is ready to leave. He then starts downstairs and looks at the photos lining the walls of him and his brothers._

Theodore: I will find Simon! Then we can be a family again!

 _As Theodore heads out the door, the wind picks up and something in the yard catches his eye. He walks over to see what it is._

Theodore: Oh, it's the parachute. The last time this was played with is when we were all still together.

 _Theodore's Flashback:_

 _Alvin: I love you guys!_  
 _Simon and Theodore: We love you too Alvin!_

 _Theodore then reaches down grabs the parachute and sets off to try and find Simon._

 _Back at the hospital:_

Sam: Dave I really hate to tell you this but…..

Dave: What is it, Sam?

Sam: Theodore ran away.

Dave: What! No that can't be true!

Sam: I'm afraid it's my fault, Dave. I kept pushing Theodore to tell me what happened.

Dave: No it's not your fault. But I have to go find him.

Sam: No Dave you need to stay here for two reasons. #1 Theodore may come back here. #2 Right now it's best if you are here at Alvin's side. The officers that are searching for Alvin are looking for Theodore as well. I am also going out to assist in the search.

Dave: Your right Sam. Thank you.

 _Back to Simon:_

Scarlet: Simon I have some good news.

Simon: What someone told you about a new form of torture? _He says sarcastically_

 _Scarlet laugh's_

Scarlet: No I have come to remove that fork and let you watch a little TV. _She says smiling_

 _Scarlet then remove's the fork._

Simon: Why do you want me to watch TV? _He says raising an eyebrow._

Scarlet: Well it's been a while since you have heard anything about the outside world and since it concerns you…

Simon: So it's about my kidnapping big deal.

Scarlet: Oh no it's not about you Simon. I said it concerns you. _She says smirking._

 _Just then Robert brings in a TV and Scarlet turns it on._

 _"News Reporter: By now most of you are aware that Simon Seville has gone missing. But I have exclusive footage that shows his brother Alvin running from police and being arrested._

 _The TV then starts playing the footage of Alvin running, being tased, and arrested._

 _News Reporter: I would say that Alvin is the number 1 suspect in Simon's disappearance._

 _News Reporter 2: I would have to agree with that. Alvin has always enjoyed being in the spotlight. With his brother out of the way, all eyes are on him and he only has to share the light with his younger brother Theodore but Alvin may already have a plan to dispose of him as well."_

Simon: What is this!? You faked all of that! _He says enraged._

Scarlet: You have no reason to believe us but this is real and so is this. _She says smiling._

 _Reporter: We have received word that Alvin Seville has been rushed to the hospital and is undergoing emergency surgery. As soon as we have more info we will update you._

 _Scarlet then turns off the TV._

Simon: What happened to Alvin!? _He says enraged._

Scarlet: I don't know. But I also have some info on your other brother. _She says smirking._

Simon: What's happened to Theodore!? _He says in a worried tone._

Scarlet: He has run away according to the police scanners.

 _Scarlet then starts out slowly chuckling then bursts out into a full evil laugh._

Simon: Why are you laughing like that!? _He says enraged._

Scarlet: I think I will send out my men to find your brother and bring him here! Just think of the possibilities! I could torture each of you right in front of each other! Now wouldn't that be nice!

Simon: NO! DON'T YOU DARE! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME TORTURE ME, KILL ME WHATEVER JUST LEAVE THEODORE OUT OF IT!

Scarlet: Whatever I want? Tell you what I will think on that. But for now, I will leave you alone with your thought's. Mental torture is your punishment for today. _She says walking away laughing._

Scarlet: Benjamin have you heard anything more on Theodore?

Benjamin: No the police are still searching for him.

Scarlet: Excellent! I want you to go find him and bring him to me!

Benjamin: What!? But you just told Simon….

Scarlet: I can already do whatever I want to him. It's not like he gets any say in how we torture him. But if I have his brother... _She then breaks out into another evil laugh._

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get on this story! :)**


	40. Chapter 40 Find Theodore

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone, I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays! I know I did! :) I am sorry it took me so long to publish this Chapter. I have been super busy lately. But also dealing with something. I won't go into everything here but basically a friend of mine has been in the hospital. He was paralyzed from the neck down but surgery has helped get it to where he is currently only paralyzed from the waist down. But they hope that it is only temporary. For this reason it has been hard to work on this Chapter because when I write about Alvin in the hospital I think of him. Anyway I have started to post updates for this story and future story's on my profile. So if you ever want to know how the next Chapter is coming along just look at my profile or shoot me a message. I love hearing from everyone! I will admit that Chapter 40 is not my best work but I think Chapter 41 will make up for it. ;)**

 **Also** **Happy 100th Birthday to Ross Bagdasarian Sr.! :)**

 **Chapter 40**

 **Find Theodore**

Scarlet: So, are you going to go kidnapped Theodore on your own or do I need to force you!?

Benjamin: I will go. At least if I kidnap him he will come back alive. If you two went I am not so sure that would happen.

Robert: What do you mean by that!

Benjamin: I mean you go way too far when you do things like this!

Robert: Why I Otta!

Scarlet: ENOUGH! Benjamin go and capture Theodore before the police do!

 _Benjamin then storms out the door and begins wondering the streets for Theodore._

Robert: Why did you let him go!? I wouldn't be surprised if he is going to turn us into the police right now!

Scarlet: Trust me. He won't be going to the cops. Unless he wants to lose everything, he holds dear. _She says smirking._

 _Back to Dave and Alvin._

Dave: Alvin please don't die. You are all I have left right now. I hate to tell you this but Theodore ran away. I guess we pushed him too far. He's not as strong as you Alvin. None of us are. You have to stick around and protect him. He needs you, Simon needs you, and most of all I need you.

 _Dave then grabs Alvin's hand and lays his head down on Alvin's bed and goes to sleep._

 _Back to Theodore:_

 _Theodore is wondering the streets. He ends up at the School where Simon was last seen and Alvin was stopped by the police._

Theodore: I don't even know where to look. _He says sighing._

 _Theodore looks in the bushes around where Simon was last seen. And finds nothing but all of a sudden something catches his eye._

Theodore: That looks like Simons pen! _He says as he reaches down and picks it up._

 _He then wipes off all of the dirt. As he does it reviles SS etched into the side._

Theodore: It is Simons pen! I found a clue! _His joy quickly fads away._

Theodore: But I still have no idea where Simon is. This just means he was here and dropped his pen.

 _Theodore then has a flashback._

 _Flashback:_

 _Simon and Theodore are 5 years old in this Flashback._

 _Theodore runs into the Chipmunks bedroom in tears and flops down on his bed._

 _Simon gets off his bed and goes and hops on Theodore's bed._

Simon: What's wrong Theodore?

Theodore: I lost my toy fire truck that Dave got me! _He says crying his eyes out._

Simon: Well where did you lest have it?

Theodore: I don't remember!

 _Simon then tries to think of a way to help his brother. He then notices a pencil on the nightstand._

Simon: Theodore this pencil will help you find your fire truck.

Theodore: How? _He says drying his tears._

Simon: Where you playing with your fire truck inside or outside?

Theodore: Outside.

Simon: Then take this pencil outside and throw it in the air and when it comes down head to where it points.

Theodore: Ok! _Theodore then runs out of the room._

 _Before long he returns._

Theodore: Simon it worked! Look! _He says proudly holding up his fire truck._

 _Simon then smiles back at Theodore._

 _End Flashback._

Theodore: I am older now Simon and I know that it was just plain luck that I found it where the pencil pointed but right now all I have is hope and luck. Let's hope for all of us that it's enough to find you!

 _Theodore then throws the pen up in the air. It then comes back down and points straight ahead._

Theodore: Straight it is! _Theodore then sets off again heading into the business district._

 _Back to Simon:_

Scarlet: Simon you did said I could do anything that I wanted to you if I didn't kidnap your brother right?

Simon: Right anything at all! Just don't drag Theodore into this! Please!

Scarlet: Very well!

 _Scarlet then pulls out a needle and injects a drug into Simon._

Simon: OW! What did you just give me! He says in an angry and worried voice.

Scarlet: A Muscle Relaxer.

Simon: Why would you give me that? I thought you wanted me in pain.

Scarlet: I do but this was a request from a fan. And it's no ordinary Muscle Relaxer. _She says smiling._

Scarlet: Restart the live feed! What I gave you Simon is called Anectine. Do you know what that does?

Simon: No, I don't.

Scarlet: Oh well. You will know soon enough! She says walking away laughing.

Robert: Why did you give him Anectine? We have no idea how he will react.

Scarlet: I know but I am in the mood for a surprise! I am tired of us having to come up with all of the ways to torcher him.

Simon: What…. What is happening to me! I…I... I CAN'T CATCH… MY BREATH!

Scarlet: Excellent! The drug is taking effect!

Robert: He says he can't breathe is he having a reaction to the drug?

Scarlet: No one of the effects of the drug is feeling like you are drowning.

Robert: Ah.

 _Back to Theodore:_

 _The sun is setting._

Theodore: I guess this is as far as I am getting today. _He says in a depressed tone._

 _Theodore heads down a small alley between buildings. He then lays down on the ground and pulls out the rainbow parachute to use as a blanket._

 _Theodore then slowly drifts off to sleep._

 _Theodore's dream:_

Theodore: I am back home! How did I get here?

As Theodore tries to figure out what's going on he hears something upstairs. He runs upstairs to find out what he heard. He approaches the door to The Chipmunks bedroom. He opens the door and his mouth drops at what he sees. He sees Simon sitting on his bed and Alvin sitting in the window seat.

Theodore: Alvin! Simon! Is that really you!?

Simon: Um yes…..

Alvin: Who else would we be Theo?

Theodore: But Simon you were and Alvin you….. Oh, never mind I am just so happy we are back together!

 _Back to Benjamin:_

Benjamin: I hope the police find Theodore soon. I would hate for Scarlet to get a hold of Theodore. I can only imagine what she would do to him if I found him and brought him to her. _He says thinking to himself._

 _However, as he passes by an ally something catches his eye. It's the rainbow parachute._

 _Benjamin then starts walking down the ally and sees that someone is under the parachute. As he gets closer he notices that it is Theodore._

 _Benjamin stands there watching Theodore sleep._

 _Back to Theodore's dream:_

Simon: Why wouldn't we be together Theodore?

Theodore: Because Simon you were kidnapped!

Simon: Kidnapped!? Do I look kidnapped to you? _He says with a chuckle._

 _Theodore then runs over to Simon to hug him. But as he wraps his arms around Simon his disappears._

Theodore: SIMON! Where did you go!? Alvin what happened to Simon!?

Alvin: It's time for us to go, Theo.

Theodore: NO DON'T!

 _Theodore runs to Alvin but he is too late. Alvin jumps out the window just like before. He blows Theodore a kiss and then falls to the ground._

 _Theodore then wakes up yelling Alvin's name._

Theodore: Oh, it was just a dream. _He says depressed._

 _Theodore then looks up and sees Benjamin._

Theodore: Who…. Who are you!? _He asks in a scared trembling voice._

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get on this story! :)**


	41. Chapter 41 A Turn For The Worst

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I had planned on publishing the Chapter last week but then I got sick and didn't finish it in time. In this Chapter I have incorporated in an idea provide by** **SpyroDragonTime but Wicket Wystri Warrick also help me work it into the story. The idea will also continue into the next Chapter as well. I also took the idea one step further. ;)**

 **Chapter 41**

 **A Turn For The Worst**

Benjamin: Are you alright kid?

Theodore: Yeah I just had a bad dream that's all.

Benjamin: Well what are you doing out here anyway? _He says as he sits down next to Theodore._

Theodore: It's a long story.

Benjamin: Well I have the time. _He says lightly chuckling._

Theodore: Well I have two brothers. One is in the hospital and the other was kidnapped.

Benjamin: Your name must be Theodore then. _He says acting dumb._

Theodore: How did you know!?

Benjamin: It's been all over the news.

Theodore: Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

Benjamin: Theodore what happen to Alvin?

Theodore: Well he um….. _Theodore then trails off._

Theodore: I really don't think I should talk to a stranger about this.

Benjamin: I understand Theodore. _He then holds out his hand._ My name is Benjamin.

 _Theodore then shakes his hand._

Benjamin: Theodore I think it would do you good to talk about it. You can't hold in your emotions forever.

 _Theodore sighs and knows that Benjamin is right._

Theodore: You sound like my brother Alvin. _He says cracking a light smile._ Ok, I will talk. Alvin has been under a lot of stress lately. He was taking care of us while our dad was in the hospital. He had never been left in charge of us before. He thought he had to protect us from everything. And it really took a toll on him. He was just starting to get over that when Simon was kidnapped. Then something happened and he…. he….

Benjamin: He tried to kill himself after he saw the news report that said he was responsible for Alvin's kidnapping didn't he?

 _Theodore just nods his head._

Benjamin: Theodore if Alvin is in the hospital why are you not at his side?

Theodore: The only person who can help Alvin right now is Simon. I just have to find him! _He says starting to tear up._

 _Back to Alvin and Dave:_

 _Alvin lays in his hospital bed still unconscious and Dave is still holding Alvin's had and sleeping._

 _But all of a sudden Dave is awakened by loud beeping and whooping._

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! WHOOP! WHOOP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Dave: What's going on!?

Nurse: Sir stand back!

 _Dave backs away._

Dave: What's wrong with Alvin!? _He asks with a look of fear on his face._

Nurse: He heart has stopped for some reason. His doctor is on his way up. CLEAR!

 _The nurse then shocks Alvin with the defibrillator._

Nurse: No response!

Dave: ALVIN! FIGHT! PLEASE FIGHT! _He says as he drops to his knees._

Alvin: What's going on? Where am I? It's so dark and cold here.

 _All of a sudden, a light appears lighting up a tunnel._

 _Alvin then starts walking down the tunnel._

Alvin: Is this? My life I am seeing?

All of the Memory's Alvin has had with his brothers in his life are appearing right in front of him.

Alvin: IT IS MY LIFE! This is when Me, Simon, and Theodore were still babies. We sure were cute. Well, I guess we still are cute. _He says smiling._ Oh and I remember this memory! It was our 1st day of school! It was also my first time being in trouble at school! _He says laughing so hard he starts crying._ When I got home I had to go to bed without dinner but Simon and Theodore snuck some of their dinners upstairs to me. I really do have great brothers.

 _More memories continue appearing before Alvin._

 _Back to Simon:_

Simon: P..L….E…ASE H…..E…..LP ME! _He says struggling to breathe._

 _Scarlet and Robert continue to watch Simon fight to breathe. But they are unaware that Simon is having a bad reaction to the drug._

Scarlet: Just look at that money roll in! We should have done this sooner.

 _But all of a sudden Simon's eyes get big, his lips start quivering and he stops struggling. Simon's body then goes limp._

Scarlet: He passed out again!?

Robert: Scarlet he might be dead!

Scarlet: WHAT!?

 _Robert and Scarlet race out to Simon._

 _Robert puts his fingers on Simon's neck._

Robert: NO PULSE!

Scarlet: Undo the chains and I will start CPR. You go and get that special torture device.

Robert: Good idea!

 _Scarlet begins CPR on Simon._

 _Simon is now walking in a tunnel towards a bright light._

Simon: So, this is that bright light that people talk about. I wonder what's on the other side.

 _Simon then walks into the light._

Simon: Its memories from my life! I guess Scarlet really must have killed me. Now I will never see my brothers again. _He says with tears in his eyes._

 _Just then a happy memory appears before him._

Simon: Hey this is a memory of us when we were little! This is when all 3 of us would ride our tricycle's all over the yard. Alvin always wanted to race. He knew he could peddle faster and would always win. Typical Alvin. He hasn't changed at all over the years. _He says smiling and shaking his head._

 _The memory then changes._

Simon: I remember this! We were in the backyard playing soccer when I kicked the ball too far and it broke the window. Dave was not happy. When he asked who broke the window Alvin fessed up to it to protect me. Alvin lost his allowance for a whole month to pay for what I did. Yet I never asked him why he did it or paid him back.

 _Back to Alvin's Memory's_

Alvin: Oh this is one of my favorite memory's! This is when we camped out in the backyard. Theodore started a fire and cooked s'mores while I set up the tent and then Simon read us ghost stories. That was such a fun night! But poor Theodore. He got scared of every little noise and Me and Simon had to sleep right next to him to help him feel safe.

 _Then more recent memories are shown._

Alvin: This is us playing around in the hotel that night Theodore tried to scare us! Oh and there we are planning the concert together. And there we are on stage performing together! Wait a minute. Why is every memory I have of me and my brothers? I have had a lot of other great memories and moments in my life.

 _Back to Simon's Memory's_

Simon: Here is a great memory! This is when I won the science fair! But I almost didn't. I had forgotten to get a new battery for my volcano and I couldn't get the old one to work. Alvin was there and rushed to the store to get a new one and Theodore worked on keeping the judges busy with cookies. He says laughing. Alvin made it back just in time. But when I set it off the fake lava blew all over one of the judges. Theodore and I were in shock and Alvin was rolling on the floor laughing. I was mortified but I still won. I still can't believe it. _He says smiling._

 _More recent memories are now shown for Simon._

Simon: Hey this is when Alvin and I were trying to sneak up on Theodore in the kitchen. And this is when we went swimming and Theodore and I trapped Alvin with that parachute! _He says laughing so hard he starts to cry._

 _All of a sudden the memories appearing in front of Alvin and Simon start fading out. Everything goes dark._

 _Back at the hospital._

Dr. Keith: What's the status nurse?

Nurse: Multiple shocks with the defibrillator with no response.

Dr. Keith: Push one of epi and charge to 400.

Nurse: Yes, Sir! Pushing one of epi. Charging. 100, 200, 300, 400 CLEAR! No response!

Dr. Keith: Shock him again.

 _Back to Simon._

Robert: Here is what you asked for.

Scarlet: Well don't just stand there plug it in!

 _Robert goes and plugs in a power cord._

Robert: I have never restarted someone's heart with a power cord with one end chopped off before.

Scarlet: Well there's really no wrong way so just stick the two exposed ends to his chest and release now hurry!

 _Robert then shocks Simon. Simon's body jumps but he is still not awake._

Scarlet: Don't stop keep doing it!

 _Robert continues to shock Simon hoping that he will come back to life._

 _Back to Theodore and Benjamin._

 _Benjamin wraps his arm around Theodore to comfort him._

Benjamin: Don't be sad Theodore. You will find Simon.

Theodore: But how!? I have only gotten this far by throwing Simon's pen in the air and going where it points.

Benjamin: Simon's pen?

 _Theodore then pulls out Simon's pen._

Theodore: I found this around the area where the police believe Simon was kidnapped.

Benjamin: I see. Well, Theodore, that pen did its job.

Theodore: What do you mean?

 _All of a sudden they here police sirens approving. Benjamin then gets a worried look on his face._

 **Author's Note: Credit goes SpyroDragonTime and Wicket Wystri Warrick for the tunnel of light and the memories part of the Chapter. More of the idea will be in Chapter 42.** **As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get on this story! :)**


	42. Chapter 42 A Reason To Fight

**Authors Note: Happy Anniversary Everyone! One year ago, today I published this story! I still cannot get over the fact that it has been a year already. One year ago, I was so nervous about publishing this story that I was doing nervous pacing. I was so worried that no one would like my story. But I told myself that as long as one person enjoyed it I would keep it up. Based on the stats I have anywhere between 25 and 40 fans who enjoy this story enough to keep reading it. I never EVER thought I would get that many people reading this story! So, thank you to everyone still reading this story a year later! I would also like to give a special thanks to some fans who have either gave me an idea for the story, gave moral support to continue the story and those who always taken the time to PM or write a review. So, a BIG thank you to Wicket Wystri Warrick, SpyroDragonTime, Bluewolfbat, and ThegreatAlvinSeville. It has been so much fun working on this story and I hope the sequel will be even more fun! :)**

 **Chapter 42**

 **A Reason To Fight**

 **(Anniversary Chapter)**

Theodore: Oh no they are coming to take me back and I still haven't found Simon! _He says in a sad and panicked voice._

Benjamin: Listen very carefully to me Theodore. _He says placing his hand on his shoulder._

Theodore: Ok. _He says in a confused tone._

 _Benjamin then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper._

Benjamin: Theodore DO NOT I repeat DO NOT open this till you are back at the hospital.

Theodore: But why and what is it?

 _The police sirens are getting much louder. Benjamin then gets up._

Benjamin: I don't have time to explain but trust me. Our conversation will make since when you open that up at the hospital. I have to go now Theodore but I will see you soon! _He says running down the alley._

 _Just then a police car drives by but then slams on the brakes._

Officer 2: I think that was Theodore!

Officer 1: Let's go take a look.

 _The two officers get out of the car and run towards Theodore._

Officer 1: Good eyes man!

Officer 2: Theodore I think you know why we are here.

Theodore: You have to take me back to the hospital don't you.

 _Both of the officers nod their heads._

 _Theodore sighs and stares at the paper._

Theodore: What could be on this paper? _He says thinking to himself._

 _The two officers help Theodore pack up and take him over to the police car. They soon drive off._

 _They do not notice Benjamin peeking out from behind a building._

Benjamin: They was close! _He says breathing a sigh of relief._ I cut that to close. I better go break the news to Scarlet that I was not able to catch Theodore.

 _Benjamin then starts heading back to the hideout._

 _Theodore's thoughts:_

Theodore: Why was he so insistent that I not open this till I got to the hospital? What could be inside it that's SO important? "Our conversation will make since when you open that up at the hospital." Perhaps I should open it now. He will never know!

 _Back to Alvin:_

Alvin: What happened!? Where did all of those memories go?

 _All of a sudden everything gets really bright and Alvin hears a voice._

Big Voice: Alvin, this is the light of your past and everything that you did with your brothers. Do you wish to become part of it and stay?

Alvin: I… I don't understand. What is this light of my past?

Big Voice: It's not your time yet Alvin.

 _Back to Simon:_

Simon: The memories stopped. Does this mean I have reached the end of my life? _He says with tears in his eyes._

 _Suddenly everything gets bright and Simon hears a voice._

Big Voice: Simon, this is the light of your past and everything that you did with your brothers. Do you wish to become a part of it and stay?

Simon: I… I don't know. Maybe. I want to go back to my family but I don't want to keep being tortured by Scarlet and those men! _He says crying._

Big Voice: Simon it's not your time.

Simon: What does that mean?

 _The Big Voice does not answer. Suddenly Simon starts fading out._

Simon: What…. What's going on!?

 _Back to Alvin:_

Alvin: Come on please tell me what you mean!

 _Alvin then starts to fade out._

Alvin: Hey what's happening to me!? Why am I fading!?

 _Soon both Alvin and Simon fad away but then they start returning to normal and appear right in front of each other._

Alvin: SIMON!

Simon: ALVIN!

 _They both begin hugging each other and start crying._

Simon: Alvin I was starting to wonder if I would ever see you again!

Alvin: I knew I would see you again Simon! I just knew it!

 _Suddenly Simon stops hugging Alvin._

Alvin: What's wrong Simon? Aren't you happy to see me!?

Simon: Alvin how are you here?

Alvin: What do you mean? I don't even know where we are.

Simon: Alvin I am dead and I think you are dead too. What happened?

Alvin: Wait. Your dead and I am dead too!? _He says with a worried look on his face._

Simon: Well I don't know for sure. _He says scratching his head._ I heard this voice that said it's not my time.

Alvin: Simon I heard the same voice and I heard the same thing!

Simon: Alvin what happened? How did you die? _He says placing his hand on his brother's shoulder._

Alvin: Well you see…..

 _Back to Theodore:_

Theodore: No! I won't open it! _He says thinking to himself._

 _A few minutes later they arrive at the hospital._

 _The officers get out and open the door for Theodore._

Officer 2: We have to walk you in Theodore.

Theodore: I understand. You're afraid I will run away, again aren't you?

Officer 1: We are just following our orders.

Theodore: Well let's go in then.

 _The two officers and Theodore then walk into the hospital and get on the elevator to head to Alvin's room._

 _The elevator door opens and standing right in front of them is Sam._

Officer 1: He didn't give us any trouble.

Officer 2: Here are your things, Theodore.

Theodore: Thank you.

Sam: I will handle it from here. Why don't you two go grab a bit to eat and then continue the search for Simon.

Officer 1 and 2: Yes sir.

 _The two officers head back downstairs while Sam slowly walks Theodore to Alvin's room._

Sam: Listen, Theodore…. I am sorry I pushed you so hard.

Theodore: It's ok Sam. Alvin has always kept me safe no matter what and now I want to do the same for him.

Sam: I understand Theodore. When Alvin wakes up we will talk more about what happened but till then we will just treat this as an accident like you said before. How does that sound?

Theodore: Thanks, Sam. _He says smiling._

 _Sam and Theodore arrive at Alvin's room and see Alvin's doctor and nurse trying to revive him._

Theodore: ALVIN!

Dave: Theodore!

 _Theodore tries to run to Alvin's side but Dave wraps his arms around Theodore._

 _Theodore starts crying._

Theodore: Dave what's happening to Alvin!?

Dave: It will be alright Theodore.

Theodore: FIGHT ALVIN! PLEASE FIGHT!

 _Back to Alvin and Simon:_

Simon: Alvin please tell me. I only want to help you.

 _Alvin sighs._

Alvin: Alright. The day after you were kidnapped….

 _All of a sudden Alvin and Simon hear a voice._

Alvin and Simon: THAT'S THEODORE'S VOICE!

Simon: I can barely make out what he is saying!

Theodore's voice: Fight Alvin! Please Fight!

Alvin: He's telling me to fight. _He says with tears in his eyes._

Simon: Why are you crying?

Alvin: Because if I fight I will have to leave you! But if I don't fight I have to leave Dave and Theodore! _He says in a sad voice._

Simon: Alvin you will see me again. I promise you that if you fight I will fight!

Alvin: Deal!

 _Alvin and Simon hug each other._

Alvin: Now how do we get out of here?

Simon: Good question.

Big Voice: It's time to go back!

 _Alvin and Simon then start fading away._

Alvin: I love you, Simon!

Simon: I love you to Alvin!

Dr. Keith: One more time! Charge to 400!

Nurse: Charging to 400! 100, 200, 300, 400! Clear!

 _Alvin is then shocked._

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Dr. Keith: He's back! _He says letting out a sigh of relief._

 _Theodore then breaks free of Dave's embrace._

 _Theodore goes and grabs Alvin's hand._

Theodore: Alvin! You fought! You fought! _He says with tears of joy in his eyes._

 _Back to Simon:_

Scarlet: Hold it down longer this time!

 _Robert then holds the electrical wires down longer._

Simon: AHHHHHHHHH!

Scarlet: STOP! He's awake!

Simon: I can't believe you tried to save me! _He says coughing._

Scarlet: I can't let my only source of income die. _She says walking off with Robert walking right behind her._

Simon: What did I experience? Was it real or was it a dream. _He says thinking to himself._ I guess it doesn't matter. I am alive. At least for now….

 **Author's Note: Again Credit goes SpyroDragonTime and Wicket Wystri Warrick for the Big Voice and how to work it into the story. As always let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages that I have gotten on this story in the past year! :D**


	43. Chapter 43 New Developments

**Authors Note: Happy 4th of July Everyone! :) I am so sorry that I have not been publishing new Chapters but I have been just to busy. I will not have the time to publish a Chapter in August but will hopefully have one out in September. I will do my best to keep publishing on the holidays like I aways do! This Chapter is mostly just filler. It's definitely not my best work but it has a little bit of a cliffhanger at the end. The next couple of Chapters will be more interesting. I hope you enjoy and have a Happy 4th! :)**

 **Chapter 43**

 **New** **Developments**

 _Back at the Hospital:_

Dave: Theodore?

Theodore: Yes Dave? _He says in a bashful tone. Turning towards Dave._

Dave: I am glad your back safely.

Theodore: I am sorry I ran away Dave. _He then turns back to Alvin._

Theodore: I just had to get away from...

 _Dave comes over and hugs Theodore._

Dave: Theodore I understand. This is hard on both of us. But I can tell it's especially hard on you. You are still young and you also had to deal with me being in that car accident recently.

Theodore: Thanks for understanding Dave. _He says briefly smiling._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

 _All of a sudden Alvin starts choking and the nurse rushes in._

Theodore: What's wrong with Alvin now!?

Dave: Yes, why is he choking!?

Nurse: This is a good thing. It means he is fighting the machine that is helping him breathe.

 _The nurse removes the tube so that Alvin will stop choking._

Alvin: Si….mon _He says in a very weak tone._

Theodore: ALVIN! YOUR AWAKE!

 _Alvin slowly turns his head toward Dave and Theodore. He can barely open his eyes._

Alvin: D….a…ve, Theo….

Nurse: Alvin please conserve your energy.

Theodore: Oh Alvin I am so happy! I have missed you!

 _Alvin does his best to smile but he is still to weak._

Dave: Alvin we are going to let you rest. You need to rest in order to get your strength back.

Nurse: Dave is right Alvin. You will be able to talk to them soon enough.

Alvin: B…B..UT

Theodore: Don't worry Alvin we will be back. _He says smiling at Alvin._

 _Dave, Theodore, and The Nurse leave the room so that Alvin can rest._

Nurse: It will take a long time for Alvin to rebuild his strength. But hopefully, in a couple of days, he will be able to hold a better conversation.

Dave: Thank you.

 _The nurse nods her head and leaves._

 _Dave and Theodore go sit in the waiting room._

Dave: Theodore can you tell me more about why you run away? I think it will do you good to talk about it.

Theodore: I just reached my breaking point, Dave. With Simon missing, Alvin in the hospital, and Sam trying to force me into saying that Alvin jumped. I…. I just had to get away and then the stupid thought came to me and I thought I could find Simon. And that if I found Simon all of the problems would just go away and everything would go back to normal.

Dave: It's not a stupid thought Theodore. _He says wrapping his arm around Theodore._ You love your brother and miss him deeply. But running away is not the answer.

Theodore: I know that now Dave. I am sorry I worried you.

Dave: It's ok Theodore. I will admit I was worried but with you back it's like some of the weight on my shoulders has been lifted.

 _Theodore then hugs Dave and Dave Hugs Theodore back._

Dave: Theodore I don't think I have ever asked you how you are handling all this.

Theodore: It's hard. I have never been alone like this before. I have always had Alvin and Simon by my side. If I ever had something to talk about I could talk to them about it.

Dave: You can always talk to me, Theodore. _He says with a warm smile._

Theodore: I know that Dave but I just always talk to my brothers. They aways help me out. I was reminded of one time once I left the hospital.

Dave: Oh?

Theodore: You remember that fire truck you got me when I was 5?

Dave: How could I forget! You had to take it everywhere you went _. He says laughing._

Theodore: Well I lost it at one point.

Dave: I didn't know that.

Theodore: You had just gotten it for me and I didn't what you to know I had lost it since it was brand new.

Dave: I would have understood Theodore. But what does this have to do with Simon?

Theodore: Well I ran to our bedroom and started crying into my pillow and Simon asked what was wrong. When I told him he gave me a pencil and told me to take it outside and throw it in the air and when it comes down head to where it points.

Dave: How well did that work? _He says chuckling._

Theodore: It worked the first time. I know now that it was just luck but at that time I thought Simon was the best brother in the world.

Dave: Theodore that still doesn't explain…..

Theodore: Anyway when I was out looking for Simon I found his pen. _Theodore pulls it out of his pocket and shows Dave._

Dave: Theodore where did you find this!?

Theodore: In the bushes around where Simon was last seen.

Dave: Hmm I wonder why the police didn't notice this?

 _Dave then makes a motion for Sam to come over._

Sam: What is it, Dave?

Dave: Theodore found this in the area Simon was last seen. It's Simon's pen.

Sam: That's odd. I wonder why none of the officers noticed it? Theodore, did you find anything else there?

Theodore: No. Once I found the pen I tossed it up in the air and when it pointed forwarded I headed into the business district. Once the sun started to go down I turned down an alley and fell asleep but I had a dream that made me wake up and all of a sudden there was a man there in front of me.

Dave and Sam: A man?

Sam: Did you know the man Theodore?

Theodore: No but he knew me. I told him I shouldn't talk to him since he was a stranger but then he introduced himself as Benjamin and I just…..

Dave: Just what Theodore?

Theodore: I just felt like I should talk to him. We didn't get to talk long before the police showed up.

Sam: I wonder why the officers didn't tell me about him?

Theodore: He ran away once he heard the sirens.

Sam: Now I am very interested in this man. I wonder if he is still around.

Theodore: WAIT! I just remembered something! He says reaching into his pocket. The man gave me this piece of paper right before he ran away. _He then opens up the folded paper._


	44. Chapter 44 Unexpected Help

**Authors Note: Happy New Year Everyone! :) I am SO SO Sorry that it has been so long since I have published a new Chapter! Life has been SUPER BUSY! However, to make up for the delay I have made this my longest Chapter ever AND I left a nice little cliffhanger for you guys! ;) I would also like to thank a reviewer that goes by Danny Dowd. Thank you, Danny Dowd, for ALL of your great reviews on this story! It means so much to me that you left a review on every Chapter! I really appreciate it! :) Thank You to everyone for your support throughout 2019! Here's to a GREAT 2020 and a GREAT New Decade! :)**

 **Chapter 44**

 **Unexpected Help**

Theodore: Well this is disappointing.

Dave: What is it, Theodore?

Theodore: Well the man who gave it to me said not to open it till I got back here and that when I read it our conversation would make sense but now I am even more confused. All it says is **Username:** _Guest_ **Password:** _Letme0n_ and it has a link to a website.

Sam: Can I see that Theodore?

 _Theodore then hands Sam the paper._

Sam: I wonder what happens if I go to this site.

 _Sam pulls out his phone and types in the website._

Website: **PLEASE ENTER CREDENTIALS**

 _Sam then enters in the info._

Website: **Authorization Accepted!**

Sam: It's loading. 98%, 99%, 100%. _Just then Sam's eyes get big._

Dave: What is it, Sam? What's wrong.

Sam: It's…. It's

 _Dave then goes and grabs Sam's phone. Dave then goes into shock and loses his grip on the phone as it starts to fall to the floor Theodore races to catch the phone. He catches the phone and sees why Dave and Sam are in shock._

Theodore: SIMON! THAT'S SIMON!

 _Sam then tries to take the phone from Theodore but Theodore backs away from Sam._

Theodore: What have they done to him!? He isn't moving and he is hurt badly!

 _Just then a message pops up on the screen._

MESSAGE: I will pay $125 for you to take a hammer to his knees and shatter them.

 _Theodore reads the message out loud._

 _Sam then manages to get the phone away from Theodore._

Sam: I am sorry you had to see that Theodore.

Theodore: What were they doing to my brother!? Why are people paying to see him get hurt!? _He says sobbing uncontrollably._

 _Sam bends down to Theodore's level._

Sam: That doesn't matter right now Theodore. What matters is your brother is still alive! I promise you Theodore we will save Simon!

 _Sam then stands back up._

Sam: I am going back to the station, Dave. Are you going to be all right?

Dave: I… I think so. Um, what….. what happens now?

Sam: I am going to turn this over to our IT Department at the Station. I hope they can trace the stream and we can go save Simon.

Dave: Do what you have to save Simon.

Sam: I will keep you posted.

Theodore: Dave I am going to go be with Alvin.

Dave: Theodore he needs his rest.

Theodore: I know Dave I am just going to go sit by him.

 _Theodore then runs off before Dave can say anything._

 _Theodore then quietly and slowly opens the door to Alvin's room._

 _Theodore grabs Alvin's hand._

Theodore: Alvin. Simon is alive. Sam is working on bringing him back to us. Soon we will be a family again. _He says wiping a tear from his eye._ Just keep resting Alvin. You will need to be strong for Simon. We both will.

 _Theodore continues holding Alvin's hand and watching him sleep._

 _Back at the Police Station._

Sam: Where is Tim? I have something I need him to look at immediately!

Police Officer: He is in the Chiefs Office.

 _Sam then goes and barges into the Chiefs Office._

Sam: Tim I need you to track the location of this stream immediately.

 _Tim then grabs the phone from Sam._

Tim: That's Simon Seville!

Sam: Yes, and I need to know where he is fast!

 _Tim then turns to the Chief._

Chief: Go.

 _Sam and Tim then go and start work on tracking the stream._

 _Back to Simon._

Scarlet: Wake up! _She says slapping Simon in the face._

Simon: What do you want!?

Scarlet: Same thing as always…. MONEY! And I don't get any when you are sleeping!

Robert: Scarlet someone is willing to pay $2000 for this type of torture. Another person will pay $125 if you break his knees. _He says as he hands Scarlet a piece of paper._

 _Scarlet then smiles and chuckles._

Scarlet: $2000 beats $125 any day! Let's give them what they want!

 _Robert then walks off to get what they need._

Simon: What are you going to do to me now!? _He says in an angry tone._

 _Scarlet then puts her finger over Simon's mouth._

Scarlet: Shhhhh. You will ruin my favorite part of the torture. There is nothing I love more than keeping you in suspense. _She says with a chuckle._

 _Simon then bits down on Scarlet's finger hard!_

Scarlet: OW! WHY YOU PIECE OF SH….

 _Simon then bits down even harder! Scarlet manages to pull her finger out but has lost quite a bit of the skin._

Scarlet: YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT! _She says as she gets in his face._

 _Simon then smiles and spits the skin out of his mouth onto Scarlet's face._

Scarlet: I hope you enjoyed that as it will be the last thing you ever enjoy!

Robert: What happened here!?

 _Scarlet then turns to Robert and grabs a leash out of his hands._

Simon: What are you going to do? Take me for a walk? _He says smiling._

Scarlet: Oh, you would like that wouldn't you! She says chuckling.

Simon: Well I do need to go to the bathroom but I am housebroken so you don't need to walk me. _He says smirking at Scarlet._

 _Scarlet then put the leash around his neck._

Scarlet: Take this you smart aleck!

 _Scarlet then starts making the leash tight then tighter and tighter! She then starts pulling back on the leash and ties it up._

Simon: CAN…..T BR…ATHE!

 _Back to Sam and Tim:_

Sam: How much longer Tim!?

Tim: I don't know. They are using a VPN masking their location and every time I think I lock on to their IP Address it changes.

Sam: Is there anything I can do?

Tim: If I could figure out the pattern to the IP Address changes I could predict the next change and lock on.

 _Just then Sam's phone rings._

Sam: Paul? _He says in a confused tone._

Paul: Hey Sam I am at the airport can you come pick me up along with my 2 "guests"?

Sam: This really isn't the time for a social call or trip for that matter Paul. I am working on Simon's kidnapping.

Paul: I figured as much. That's why I am here. I think I have a way to help.

Sam: Ok I am on my way. He then hangs up the phone. Tim I…..

Tim: I heard. Go on, if something changes I will let you know.

Sam: Thanks, Tim.

 _Sam then heads to the airport._

Paul: You remember our deal don't you Alan?

Alan: Yes, and as long as you hold up your end of the bargain there won't be a problem.

Paul: You have my word. Ah, there is Sam now.

Sam: Paul it's good to see you again!

Paul: It's been far too long Sam.

Sam: So, who are these "guests" of yours?

Paul: This is Alan. He is a hacker.

Alan: GRAY HAT Hacker.

Sam: What is a Gray Hat Hacker?

Alan: someone why violate laws and ethical standards, but does not have malicious intent.

Paul: I caught him hacking into a bank's server. I told him I would let him off with a warning if he helped us out.

Sam: I see. Now, where is this other guest of yours?

Paul: They had to go to the bathroom. They should be here any minute now.

 _Just then someone comes running out of the airport dresses head to toe in Chipmunk clothing with a Chipmunk suitcase._

Sam: I am going to go out of a limb here and say your son is your other guest.

 _Paul just nods his head._

Sam: It's good to see you again Bobby!

Bobby: Hi Sam!

Paul: I couldn't find anyone to watch him so I had to bring him along.

Bobby: I am so happy I get to see The Chipmunks again!

Paul: Bobby…

Sam: Paul can I talk to you for a sec.

 _Paul then walks over towards Sam._

Paul: I thought I made it clear to him that….

Sam: Paul I think Bobby going to the hospital and spending some time with Alvin, Theodore, and Dave will be good for them.

Paul: Do you think they will really want to see people?

Sam: Alvin just woke up a bit ago and we just found Theodore. And think of what Dave has been going through. I think this will do them good. Besides the only other option is to take him to the station and sit him on a bench while we working on locating where Simon is.

Paul: Well….. If you think it will do them some good.

Sam: Thanks, Paul. I really do think this will do them a world of good.

Sam: Ok everyone let's get going. Bobby, you sit upfront with me.

Bobby: Cool!

 _Everyone then gets into the police car._

 _After a short drive, they arrive at the Hospital._

 _Sam takes them up to the floor that Alvin, Theodore, and Dave are on._

Dave: Sam what are you doing back here? Did you locate Simon!?

Sam: No but I come with some good news. _Sam then motions for everyone to come over._

Dave: That's Paul and Bobby but I don't recognize the other man.

Paul: Dave this is Alan. He is a hacker and he is going to help us locate Simon.

Dave: Sam I thought you had the IT department at the station working on locating Simon?

Sam: They are but…

Alan: But they are not good enough to handle something this complex. I am the best around.

Paul: As much as I hate to admit it he is telling the truth.

Sam: We have gotten nowhere so far.

Dave: But that paper had login info on it how can that not tell you anything.

Alan: I have not seen this paper but most likely it is a login to just view the stream. You can't learn much from that unless you are an expert at cracking security like me.

Dave: Well thanks for the update Sam but why did you bring him here?

Paul: We were hoping you could watch Bobby for us?

 _Dave then smiles._

Dave: I would be happy to!

 _Paul then bends down to his son._

Paul: Bobby please be good and do as your told.

Bobby: I will Dad! _He says with a big grin on his face._

Paul: Thank you for this Dave.

 _Dave just nods his head._

Sam: I hope to bring you better news the next time I see you.

Dave: I know you will. _He says smiling at Sam._

Sam: Ok Paul and Alan lets go locate Simon.

 _The 3 men then leave and head for the police station._

Dave: Bobby let's go see Alvin and Theodore.

Bobby: Ok!

 _Dave and Bobby then go to Alvin's room and see Theodore holding Alvin's hand._

Dave: Theodore look who's here. _He says whispering._

Theodore: Bobby!

Dave: Shhhhhh! Don't Wake Alvin!

Alvin: Wh..at is go…ing on?

Theodore: Sorry!

Dave: Bobby has come to see us you two. His Dad is helping Sam locate Simon.

 _Bobby then walks over to Alvin's bed._

Bobby: Are you going to be ok Alvin?

 _Alvin nods his head._

Bobby: I am so glad to hear that! The Chipmunks are the best band in the entire world! I save up all the money I can to buy anything that has you guys name on it.

Alvin: We can s…..ee that. _He says with a slight chuckle followed by coughing._

Theodore: Take it easy Alvin! _Theodore says in a very concerned tone._

Alvin: I am fi…ne Th…eo….dore.

Bobby: Alvin why do you keep talking like that?

Alvin: I can't se…em to he..lp it.

 _Just then Dr. Riley enters the room._

Dr. Riley: Well Alvin I am glad to see you are awake!

Alvin: Who are y…ou?

Dave: She was one of the surgeons who helped save your life, Alvin.

Alvin: Than…..k y…ou.

Bobby: Dr. Riley why does Alvin keep talking like that.

Dave: Dr. Riley this is Bobby he is a good friend of ours.

Dr. Riley: Ah! Well, it's nice to meet you, Bobby. What Alvin is doing is called stuttering. Alvin hit his head hard and on the edge of something when he fell. During surgery, Dr. Keith commented that he wasn't sure what Alvin's quality of life would be like due to the injuries he sustained. So if all he has is a stutter at this point I would say he is extremely lucky. However, I will talk with Dr. Keith and see what he says. _She says with a smile on her face._

Bobby: Will he still be able to sing? _He says in a concerned tone._

Dr. Riley: I honestly don't know.

Alvin: I won't gi…ve up!

 _Everyone then smiles at Alvin._

Dr. Riley: Alvin you need to go back to sleep now. You need your rest.

 _Alvin nods his head and shut his eyes._

 _Everyone then goes back out into the waiting room._

 _Sam, Paul, and Alan arrive at the police station. Sam takes them straight to the IT Room._

Sam: Tim this is Alan he is a…. What did you call it? Sam askes with a puzzled face.

Alan: A grey hat hacker! Honestly is it that hard to remember!?

Sam: Sorry. Anyway, Tim, he thinks he can locate Simon.

 _Tim gets out of his seat._

Tim: All yours. I am not having any luck. The IP Address keeps changing and I….

 _Alan then sits down and starts typing away on the keyboard._

 _Sam, Paul, and Tim just stand back and watch him._

Alan: Well I figured out the pattern to the IP Changes and... Were in!

Sam: Amazing! Where is Simon at!?

Alan: Slow down. I just said we are in. I still have to dig around in the server to find out where it is really hosted.

Paul: Keep going Alan we are counting on you.

Sam: At this point, you're our only option.

Alan: Quite I need to concentrate in order to get past this firewall.

 _Alan than starts trying to break past the firewall._

 _Alan then lets out a little chuckle._

Alan: That was almost too easy! The server is hosted by International Web Hosters. You're in luck. They use a unique form of encryption.

Sam: How are we lucky? I am not the smartest person when it comes to computers but isn't encryption a bad thing in this case.

Alan: Normally but because it's so unique it's easy to distinguish it from other forms of traffic. Do you have any idea where Simon is? Anything at all would help speed this up.

Sam: I don't think that they would have left town with him. But that's just a hunch.

Alan: Well then let's see if any of the Internet Service Providers have this type of encryption running across their network.

 _Meanwhile at International Web Hosters_

 **ALARM: WARNING UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS! INTRUDER ALERT! WARNING UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS! INTRUDER ALERT!**

Man 1: Oh this is not good! _The man reaches over and makes a phone call._

 _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Robert: Hello.

Man 1: Hey man you need to get gone and fast!

Robert: Why what happened!? _He says in an angry tone._

Man 1: They got past the Firewall. It's only a matter of time till they figure out where you are at! I will do everything I can to stall them but you need to move NOW!

Robert: You incompetent fool! You guaranteed no one could find us! If we get caught I am telling the police you were in on this! _He says yelling at the top of his lungs._

 _Robert then hangs up the phone and goes out to Scarlet who is with Simon._

Robert: Scarlet we have to go now! They got past the firewall! It's only a matter of time till they find us!

 _Just then Benjamin walks in._

Benjamin: I am sorry but I could not get to Theodore fast enough. I couldn't have been more than a few feet away when the police found him and took him away.

Scarlet: Did they see you!?

Benjamin: No, I hid behind a wall and ran when their backs were turned.

Robert: What doe it matter if they saw him! This place could be raided any minute! We have to go NOW Scarlet!

Benjamin: What happened?

Robert: They got past the firewall! Now hurry up and let's pack everything up and get out of here!

 _Simon starts laughing._

Simon: I told you they would find you! My family and friends never give up!

Scarlet: Benjamin, Robert start packing.

Benjamin: What are you going to do?

Scarlet: I am going to get the dead weight ready! _She says with a sinister laugh._

Simon: What does that mean!?

 _Scarlet then walks off and gets something. She quickly returns with something on her back._

Benjamin: Scarlet what are you going to do to him? _He says in a concerned tone._

Scarlet: I told you to go pack!

 _Benjamin sighs and walks off leaving Simon and Scarlet alone._

Scarlet: I won't lie Simon it was more fun torturing you than I thought it would be. I mean we really wanted Alvin but I did make more money off you than I thought I would. It's almost a shame it has to end.

Simon: I won't lie either I despise you and I think you're a piece of…

Before Simon can finish his sentence, Scarlet reviles what's on her back.

Simon: Is that a sword!?

Scarlet: Yes, it is. I hardly ever get to use it. You see we prefer to kill people slowly with different forms of torture which was how we were going to kill you but since we are in a rush… SAY GOODBYE SIMON! _She says with an evil laugh._

 _Scarlet then jams the sword right through one of Simon's lungs._

 _Simon then starts choking and his mouth starts filling up with blood._

Benjamin: Scarlet Robert says we are ready to go when you….. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?

Scarlet: Oh, shut up and put him in the Van! _She says as she pulls the sword out of Simon._

Scarlet: And destroy his phone!

 **Author's Note:** **As always let me know what you think! :) I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I get on this story! :)**


End file.
